Time Heals All Wounds
by Ms Boku
Summary: It has been years since Ralph has passed on the suit to Holly. He has feeling something bad has happened and he finds himself in front of the suit with a new owner. An owner who the suit was not meant for. What can Ralph do on his own against the suit.
1. Chapter 1

Time Heals All Wounds

It was a beautiful day in sunny California. Ralph Hinkley walked outside to get the morning paper. It was a nice day, he thought to himself, but why couldn't he enjoy it. He had trouble sleeping all night, and the night before that. In fact he had been feeling uneasy all week. It had been at least two years since he had passed on the suit to Holly and up until this week he had been relaxed.

Although, truth be told, he did miss it sometimes. He also missed Bill. He hadn't heard hide nor hair from him for a few months. He picked up the paper to read the headline. He kept reading the words but they didn't sink in. He couldn't concentrate. He walked back in where he could smell bacon and eggs. It should be pleasing to him. He loved bacon and eggs. Especially since he showed his wife Pam how he likes his eggs cooked.

He sat down on the sofa and looked at the TV. Pam entered the room and sat next to him.

'You know, it works much better if the TV is on.'

'Hm? Oh sorry. I just can't shake this feeling. Maybe I should call Bill and see if everything is ok? It's been ages since I heard anything.'

'I'm sure everything is ok. He said Holly's got him running all over the world, driving him nuts, saving the whales.' She smiled.

Ralph could find no humor but smiled at her attempt. 'I don't know Pam. I-' He stopped trying to find the words. 'I just-something is not right. I don't know any other way to explain it.'

'Well you were tossing and turning all night. Maybe you should look into it. I tell you what. I'll pick up Kevin today and you do what you need to do to feel better. We'll have a nice birthday lunch for Kevin at Tino's and everything will be fine. In the mean time why don't you go have your breakfast.' She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

He turned and smiled and gave her a kiss in the lips. 'You know, I don't know what I'd do without you.'

'I do. You'd go hungry. Now go. Eat.' She got up and headed to the kitchen.

After breakfast and a good shower he got in his car and headed over to Bill's apartment. He found it even harder to concentrate the closer he got. It was like a scratch you can't itch. It was irritating. At this point he was convinced something was out of place. He rushed up and impatiently knocked on the door.

'Bill?' Bill! It's Ralph, are you there?' He knocked again. Nothing. He tried the doorknob and it was unlocked. He slowly walked in. The place was ransacked. Ralph went the rest of the way. 'Bill!' He called out hoping to hear something. He walked in and looked in the bathroom and came back out into the main room picked up the phone. As Ralph started to dial he saw someone out of the corner of his eye and turned quickly.

'Sorry I didn't mean to startle you.' It was Bill's boss Carlisle.

'I was just going to call you. Do know what happened?'

'No. He disappeared some time ago. We've been watching the place for a while. I saw you and thought maybe you could shed some light on what happened here.'

'I wish I could.' He said looking around worriedly. 'You don't know anything? What was he doing before he went missing?'

'Well, he said he had to take a trip to Nevada. And that he'd call back in a week. That was three weeks ago. We sent someone over here to see if he was home and they found the place like this. We were watching the place and I saw you come in.'

'I don't know either. It's been a few months since I heard from him. I know he'd been busy with work so I figured I'd wait till things calmed down.'

'Weren't you two like Siamese twins at one time?' He asked.

'Ralph chuckled. 'Yes, but life got in the way of a lot of things. We'd get together every week or so. Sometimes it was longer than normal. Like I said I just thought it was work. But I've had this awful feeling and thought I'd come over and see if he was alright.'  
He looked around. 'I guess I got my answer.'

'If you find out anything, call.'

'I will.'

Carlisle turned and left. Ralph stood there for moment and he looked down at his feet where he noticed Bill's fishing hat. He picked it up and held it almost expecting to get a holograph off of it. It had been a while since he had the suit but when there was danger some old habits were hard to break.

As he looked at the hat he remembered one vital factor…the suit. 'Holly.' He fished around and found the phone book and looked up her number and dialed. He waited. There was no answer. He hung up the phone and looked for her address. As soon as he found it he ran out of the apartment. He took it slow so as not to get Carlisle, who he was sure was still watching the place, suspicious.

When he got out of view, and when he was sure he was not being followed, he gunned it. If Holly was not home he was not sure what he could do.

It was about twenty minutes later he arrived at her place. He ran up the stairs and knocked. As soon as his hand hit the door it opened. He was not liking the feeling he was getting from all this. He went in. 'Holly! Holly! Hol-'

Her place was in the same state as Bills. Looking around he saw the plants had not been watered and were dead and or wilted. The feeling of something not being right was getting worse.

He looked around but found nothing that would give him any answers. He felt helpless. He really needed the suit. He needed it bad. But for now he was going to have to settle for the next best thing… Palmdale.

He walked out the door and suddenly stopped. The feeling he had got worse. He looked around nerves on edge. Someone was watching him and he felt more uncomfortable than anyone could feel. And the unnatural feeling, the out of place feeling was overwhelming.

'Mr.Hinkley?'

Ralph spun on quickly and saw a man, dark hair standing off to the side…in the suit. This was not good.

'I believe you and I need to have a talk…'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ralph looked at the man who was wearing his suit. Yes. Even though he passed it on to Holly, it was still his suit. His expression was firm. 'Where are Bill and Holly?'

'All in good time Mr. Hinkley. You and I have something in common.' He waved his hands at the suit. 'You see, I have a problem and I need your help.'

Ralph stood there and tried not to let his anger cloud his thoughts.

'What do you want?' He said firmly.

'Well, let me introduce myself first.' The way he moved was if he wanted a round of applause.  
'My name is Skyler Emerson.' He paused. 'I came across your friends ...well that's not important, but I obtained the suit. It took me awhile but I managed to have it acclimate itself to me.'

Ralph gritted his teeth.

He just wanted to haul out and sock this guy.

'See I have some powers of the suit.' He jumped hard and flew around in a few circles. He had control. He landed with as much grace as a ballet dancer.

How dare he, was all that Ralph could think.

'I can fly. I seem to be bullet proof. I know that there are other powers but I can't access them.'

'I'm not going to help you.'

'Oh I think you will, if you want to see your friends again. See I know you had the suit for a long time before the girl. Well, after I got the suit and made it adaptable to me I wanted her help to translate the book.'

THIS took Ralph by surprise. 'Book?'

'Yes. The book of instructions.' He reached in a small pouch that hung from the back of the belt and showed it to Ralph. 'I found it in the dessert many years ago.'

Damn. This guy was holding way too many cards in his hand he thought.

'So I need you to tell me what it says.'

'I can't.'

'Can't or won't?'

'The only way I can read the book is if I have the suit on. Only the one the suit was meant for can read the book.'

Skyler looked at Ralph and showed a bit of annoyance.

'So I'm guessing the suit knows you don't own it and it won't let you read it. Maybe you should take off the suit.' He said with a smug grin.

'Don't toy with me Mr. Hinkley! I will give you one day to think it over. And if you don't find someway to help me, I will kill your friends, and your family.' He flew up and away.

Ralph got in his car and drove home as fast as he could.

------------

'I'll try the house again Kevin why don't you look over the menu and order what you like.'

'Ok.'

Pam went to the pay phone and called the house again.

Ralph ran in the door when the phone rang. He picked it up quickly. 'Pam? Is that you?'

'Yes. Ralph, are you ok? You sound panicked. What's wrong?'

'Listen. Do as I say! No questions asked. Where are you calling from?'

'A pay phone at-'

'No! Don't say anything. I want you to get Kevin get in the car and go…you know where.'

There was a moment of silence. 'You don't mean-?'

'Yes I do. You might have to fill Kevin in. Go now and I'll tell you everything when I get there.' He hung up.

He thought for a moment then ran into the bedroom, got a large backpack and filled it with clothes.

On a nearby roof top Skyler stood up and watched for Ralph. The cape rippled in the breeze. He saw Ralph come out and don a baseball cap. Then looking around to make sure the coast was clear, he got in the car and sped off.

'That's it Mr. Hinkley, lead me to your secret.' He took off in flight and followed Ralph.

Pam stood by the phone after she hung it up. This was serious. She turned and looked where Kevin was. He was waiting down the row to pick up his order. Pam walked over to him as the tray of food was set down. 'Could we get that to go please?'

Kevin looked confused and saw the concern on Pam's face. 'Hey what's wrong?' His eyes went wide. 'It isn't dad is it?'

'No. No.' She answered quickly. 'But we have to go now and meet him. We also have to have a very important talk on the way up.'

His eyes narrowed in confusion. Then he looked almost embarrassed. 'Oh God. Did dad find out about Mandy? Is this "that" talk?'

'Believe me Kevin I wish it was. It would be exceedingly easier. Let's go.' They got the food and headed out. On the way Pam told Kevin a story about a teacher, a G-man, some aliens, and a magic red suit…

-----------------------------

Ralph had problems of his own. He wondered if the suit had given Skyler any other powers. The more he thought about this man preening around like a peacock in his suit the angrier he got. The more he thought about Bill and Holly the more worried he got. He shook his head he had to focus.

He needed help and he wasn't going to get it here. The Green guys were his only hope.

Then he had a thought. Why didn't they help Bill and Holly? He was so lost in thought he swerved to the side of the road.

'Focus! Focus!' he said to himself as he corrected. 'Hang on guys. Suit or no suit, I'll find you…'

'Well I must have hit a chord.' Skyler said as he watched Ralph's driving. He smiled with confidence. He kept his distance so Ralph wouldn't see him.

He saw Ralph pull over and make a phone call. He looked intense.

Skyler watched with interest. Ralph went back to the car and drove off. After about twenty minutes he pulled into the Whitney High School parking lot.

He landed as Ralph parked his car. 'I wonder what he is hiding here?' He raised an eyebrow.

Ralph got the backpack and kept looking around making sure he was not being followed and headed to the acting vice principles office. He kept looking around, being very secretive.

Skyler watched as Ralph fished around through his keys. When he found them he entered and slammed the door.

'I'll give you a few minutes Mr. Hinkley, then you and I are going to talk about what you're hiding.' He slowly moved closer like a panther waiting to pounce on its prey…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ralph peeked out the blinds and saw Skyler creeping closer hiding behind trees. He knew that the only way he was going to get away was to out smart this guy. Watching this guy work Ralph didn't think it would be too hard but he didn't want to press his luck. He needed just enough time though and he hoped that Skyler didn't have an impatient streak.

'Pff. He must think I'm some kind of fool to think I'm not being followed.'

He opened the adjoining door to the school and closed it. He started undressing just as Tony Villicana rounded the corner.

"Hey Mr. H, I didn't think you wanted me here to watch you undress.'

'Did you bring it?'

'Yeah I got it.' He pulled out a blond curly wig. 'What's goin' here?'

'Look, I can't explain too much. Only that Mr. Maxwell another friend and myself are in danger. You might be too doing this. But I'm in a bind and I'm being followed and I'll understand if you feel uncomfortable about this.' He was talking very fast. He threw his shirt and jacket at Tony.

'Here put these on.' He didn't even wait for Tony's answer. He then put on a different shirt and jacket.

'I need you to pretend to be me get in my car, keep your head low and drive somewhere public. Get out of the car and leave it, change back and you go away. Hurry we don't have much time.'

Tony just stood there trying to figure out what was going on when Ralph started to help him get dressed.

'Hey ay ay. I can do it. What kind of troubl-'

'Later. No time.' He put the wig on then the baseball cap. 'Now remember, look around like you're hiding something.'

Ralph opened the office door and went to the blinds and started to rustle them in case his tag was going to pay him a surprise visit.

'Oh don't forget the backpack. Your keys?'

Tony reached in his pocket and handed them to his former teacher. 'Yo, I'd better get a good story out of this when you're done. I'm playin' hooky from the academy for this.'

' Yeah how's that going-' He waved is hands and shook his head. 'Never mind. If this works out I will tell you one heck of a story. Thanks Tony.'

Ralph started to rattle the blinds. He peeked out and saw the cape as it vanished over the rooftop. He took a deep breath of relief.

'OK you're good to go. Be careful Tony. And go in the opposite direction of the highway. And remember. Keep your head low.'

'Yeah, ok. You be careful too Mr. H.' Tony followed Ralph's instruction's to the letter. This was along the same lines as the training he was doing at the F.B.I training academy. He didn't expect to be doing James Bond stuff for his old teacher though. But then again Mr. H was different.

He got in the car and left.

Ralph peeked and watched Skyler take off after Tony. He sighed with relief and smiled. 'Oldest trick in the book and he fell for it. Works for me.'

He raced off to the other end of the school and found the Piranha. He turned on the car and headed for Palmdale…

-----------------------------------

Skyler followed Ralph for at least an hour. He seemed to be going around in circles. He now had lost his patience. He started to head to the car when it pulled over in a mini mall strip. He landed out of sight. He saw Ralph get out of the car and in a hurry race in a pizza place.

Skyler watched people go in and out but no Ralph.

After about fifteen minutes he lost his patience, walked over to the car and looked in the store. Ralph was nowhere to be seen. He burst open the door and had everyone's attention.

'Where is he?'

They all looked at him like he was crazy.

'The blond guy with the curly hair! Where did he go?'

'It's just us.' The manager said looking at him like he just escaped from the mental institution.

Skyler ran in the bathroom and saw the wig and jacket hung nicely on the door. His eyes squinted in anger. He was duped.

'You win this one Hinkley, but I will be waiting.' He stormed out.

Tony was outside and watched the restaurant. After he slipped out he decided to see just who was on Mr. Hinkley's tail.

He saw this guy dressed in bright red long johns and a cape come out. 'Wha-?'

Then he saw him take off in the air and fly away. His eyes went wide. 'Holy cow! Geeze I can't even tell anyone about dis. Dey'd think I'm nuts. I can't wait to hear Mr. H's story.' He walked away pondering what had just happened. 'Long johns and a cape, yup can't wait.'

-----------------------------

It was late night and Kevin and Pam sat in the car waiting for Ralph. Kevin looked at Pam.

'So we're here waiting here in the desert for my dad who used to be a super hero, to talk to aliens from outer space?' He looked at Pam like she had a screw loose.

She took a deep breath. 'Yup.' Pam didn't know what else to say just yet anyway. 'Do you…have any questions?'

'No. I don't know what's going on and I don't know what to think, so I guess we'll just wait for dad. It's a cool story though.'

Pam really didn't know what to say. She knew he thought she was nuts but she was not going to press the issue as proof would soon arrive. It was a bomb to be dropped on his birthday though.

'Look, I'm real sorry we have to be up here on your birthday but your father wouldn't have us be here if it wasn't important.'

Kevin got out of the car and walked around.

'Kevin...'

They turned as they saw headlights coming up fast. As the car got closer Pam noticed it was the Piranha.

Ralph skidded to a halt as Pam got out of the car.

'Ralph are you ok? What's going on?'

'Pam you wouldn't believe it. Bill's and Holly's place were ransacked and as I was leaving this…guy was wearing my.. The suit!'

He walked a few feet away from the cars and looked up. 'HEY GREEENGUYS! WHERE ARE YOU? GET DOWN HERE NOW!'

Pam watched Ralph and looked at Kevin who only saw his father yelling up at the sky.

'HAYYY!' Ralph paced still looking up at the sky. He was very upset and ran his hands through his hair.

This went on for quite a while.

Kevin, still quiet, watched as Pam walked over to his dad trying to comfort him.

'You should've seen him Pam.' Ralph began. 'I mean he was so arrogant. He pranced around like he was getting a Grammy or something. Where are they Pam.' He was upset. He slammed his hands on the hood of the Piranha. '

Where are the Green Guys? I mean they were there when I got shot. Where the hell are they?' He looked up. 'WHERE ARE YOU!'

Kevin had a look like his father was crazy and piped up.

'Hey! What is this?' He walked over to them. 'What's going on here?'

Ralph walked over to his son. 'Look, I know this seems crazy.'

'Crazy? Crazy dad? No. Being out in the desert at night is not crazy. Yelling for aliens is, however. I mean what is going on with you? And what is this super hero story? I mean I just don't get it.'

Ralph looked down for a moment and took a deep breath and looked at Kevin again. 'Kevin I-' But Kevin wasn't looking at his father.

'Ralph.'

He turned around and saw what had Kevin so distracted.

'Finally! Look Kevin it's gonna be ok. I promise.'

They all watched light danced in the sky and drew closer. Kevin's jaw dropped as he followed the track of the ship. Within minutes it was above them.

Ralph put a hand on Kevin's shoulder. There was a goose-bump type of feeling along with a flash of light. Kevin looked around and saw that he was no longer on Earth….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bill Maxwell lay on the floor, clothes torn and dirty and hands cuffed behind his back. He was weak. He could've beaten himself up for getting caught, especially from a weasel like Skyler.

He also hated the fact that his own cuffs were restraining him. While he was here though he made note of Skyler's reactions like, playing basketball with Bill whenever something went wrong. The worst thing was he didn't even fight fair.

He had the suit and constantly reminded Bill of that fact. He was gonna get this punk if it was the last thing he did. He had to keep his spirits up. He only hoped that Ralph was in a better position than he.

He heard the sound of the door to the building open and a loud "thud" against the wall. Bill smiled as the door flew open. In the doorway stood a very unhappy Skyler.

'Well, what's the matter?' Bill started weakly. 'Have a bad day at work?' He coughed.

Skyler glared at him. 'What makes you think that?'

'Well the fact that you were playing bongos on the wall. Just an observation.'

'For your information I am angry because your old partner refuses to talk. I had to teach him the same lesson as you.'

Bill looked at him. 'Ralph?'

'Yes. He's in the other building. So the question is Mr. Maxwell are you going to give me the information or not?'

Bill looked at him. 'You lost another power to the suit didn't you?'

Skyler looked infuriated.

'You forget, I'm a pro. Been doin' this for years and I can spot a liar a mile away. You ain't got Ralph.'

Skyler took a step closer and Bill inched away. 'Don't push me Mr. Maxwell. I will have control of this suit. It's just a matter of time.'

'You can think anything you want there stretch, but your plans gonna flop.'

Skyler took another step and Bill moved away again. 'I won't hesitate to kill you at the appropriate moment and my plan won't flop!'

'Well you look real pretty but you're goin' nowhere.'

'I will not be brought down by you! I have come too far.'

'Yup, and you're goin' a lot farther.' Bill pushed his feet behind Skyler's sending him to the floor and hitting his head on the edge of the cot.

Bill had positioned himself perfectly.

'Have a nice trip, see ya next fall.' Bill got up as quickly as he could. 'Oldest trick in the book. Ralph is gonna love that one.'

Skyler was only dazed so Bill didn't have time to get the suit. He took off out the door, running down a long metal like corridor. There were four doors all along the hall but the one he wanted was straight ahead. He reached the end of the hall where the door was wide open.

Bill chuckled. 'Didn't expect ole Maxwell slip did-ja?'

It was nighttime but the building across the way was well lit. He ran for it trying not to stumble. He felt as if his legs were going to buckle from under him and once Skyler was up again he was going to be a worse mood than when he walked in.

He got to the building and turned the knob. As the door swung open Bill looked in the room at all the equipment. He walked in the room and saw all kinds of computers radar, and frequency machines and others that he couldn't figure out. He went to the biggest one, which seemed to be emitting some kind of signal. All the computers were inter-connected somehow. At least that's how it looked.

He had to move fast. He started looking for anything that resembled a communications device. 'Geeze! You need to be Mr. Wizard to figure this out.'

'I'm glad you think so Mr. Maxwell.'

Bill spun around. 'Oh great! Just what I needed, Bozo the Clown.'

Skyler walked up to Bill, who was again inching backward.

'I suppose you want to know what all this stuff is?'

'Well you could tell me. It would save me a whole lot of trouble looking it up in my Boy Scout manual.'

'Don't toy with me Maxwell.'

'Well Tinker-bell, I'm gonna have to do something that I do to all bad guys.'

Skyler advanced on Bill. 'What might that be?'

Bill had wrapped his foot around the power cord. 'Pull the plug on your little operation.' He yanked hard.

'NO!' Skyler, with the power of the suit, picked up Bill and threw him across the room rendering him unconscious. He then ran over and reinserted the plug. 'Oh no.' He began moving wildly moving all around the room, punching information in the computers. 'No! No! No!'

He stepped back and did the only thing he could do. Wait. He nervously grabbed his hair on top of his head.

Beep.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. 'Thank goodness. Now to tend to Mr. Maxwell.'

He picked up Bill and went back in the holding room. He threw him in the room and went back to the main building.

He was not going to lose the suit now. He had instructions to follow and he was going to follow them. He went to one of the machines and began working like a madman.

'I have to get that power back. I've got to make the signal stronger.'

He worked all through the night checking and changing codes. He was about to kick the machine he got an idea.

'HA! That's it! I need to adjust the symmetrical wave frequency from the book so the suit will feed off the book rather than the relay here. It's so basic.'

He made the adjustments but found it needed more power to produce. As long as the book was near him the power he needed was minimal. He hoped. He had no choice if he wanted to pull this off.

As dawn broke he finished the necessary adjustments. Then he tried to holograph. He picked up Bills gun and got a very faint vibe. He put the gun in the pouch with the book and hooked it on the back of his belt. Satisfied with that he headed outside.

'Now Mr. Hinkley, it's time to get you.'

He smiled and flew off to find Ralph…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ralph, Pam and Kevin were in a white room with a metal table and several monitors on the wall. A room Ralph recognized from other occasions when he's been to the ship. He looked at Pam who gave him an "I'm ok." nod, and then he looked at Kevin who was still slack jawed. He watched his son for a moment.

Kevin slowly went to the other side of the table. The room seemed pretty basic. But he knew it was more since he was not in the desert anymore.

Kevin looked in the window near the table and jumped back when he saw something flit by. Something not human.

'It's OK Kev.' Ralph went to his side. 'They're friendly.'

The door opened quickly and Ralph darted to the exit and was suddenly stopped by Pam.

'Ralph listen; don't jump anyone's throat. Just stay calm. We don't know what or even if they know anything.'

Ralph looked down at the floor and back up at Pam and nodded. He had to keep his cool. He started the procession out the door followed by Pam and a very awe struck Kevin. As he looked around at the new surroundings his eyes went even wider.  
The room was illuminated by many spotlights that shown down from the ceiling. Along the wall were many windows and directly ahead were large view screens showing different planets in the solar system. One of which included Earth.

He stopped in his tracks as a small alien, came forward from a side door. He was on some kind of floating pedestal. He seemed to have hard scaly skin very dark green in color, a long tail about two feet long, big green glowing eyes, and a wormlike filament that hung on the top of his head similar to an angler fish. Overall it reminded him of a lizard on legs.

He watched as the alien handed Ralph something at which he promptly put in his ear. He then did the same for Pam and came over to Kevin. He extended his arm waiting for him to take the object. He opened his hand and it was dropped in his palm. He examined it.

'It's a translator.' Ralph said. 'You need it to understand their language.'

The door opened again and a different alien entered. He was humanoid, light green and his face was fish like.

The alien approached Ralph and spoke. Kevin jolted slightly. He had not yet put in the earpiece and when the alien spoke it sounded like a mechanical chirping. He put the earpiece in.

'-concerned. We can not locate Agent Maxwell and Miss Hathaway.'

Ralph walked up to the alien. 'What do you mean you can't locate them?'

His nervous tone reflected his emotions. His anxiousness was swelling inside him. All he wanted to do was let loose. Pam went to his side and put a supporting hand on his shoulder.

'Our sensors cannot find any trace. We do not know why. We have been trying to reconfigure our sensors but our efforts have proven unsuccessful. When we get close to affected areas it causes almost irreparable interference. At this point in time we can do very little.'

'Well, let me bring you bring you up to speed here.' He began pacing. ' There is a maniac running around in my-the suit. I don't know where Bill and Holly are but he is trying to find something.'

'Someone else has the suit?' He walked up to Ralph.

'Yes! A slimy little weasel named Skyler. I just don't know how this could happen! How could this happen!' He looked for an explanation.

'We do not know. The suit is only designed for one person. It should not be possible.'

'Yeah, well apparently it is. He somehow managed it and we have to stop him.'

Pam went to Ralph's side. 'Excuse me but, why don't you make Ralph another suit?'

'Honey, that's a great idea. At least that way I can fight him on even ground.' Ralph's hope was restored…until he looked at the Green Guy. 'Why do I get the feeling there is a problem with that?'

'We can not make another suit.'

'Why?'

The Green Guy looked at Ralph very solemn as he began. 'The material the suit is made from rare materials indigenous to our planet. As our planet was falling to its destruction our scientists risked their lives saving it.' His voice grew heavy.  
'We did not want your planet to become a victim to it's own short sightedness, so we studied your culture and made the suit to pass on to certain people of your planet who would help ensure your planet did not fall as ours did. That material is all that is left.'

Ralph buried his head in his hands and Pam rubbed his back. Kevin for the time being just watched.

Ralph knew there was more to the story than the Green Guy was telling them but that would have to wait for another time. Right now they needed a plan. He looked up.' So we have to find Bill and Holly. There must be something we can do!'

'It's as if they do not exist. We have located several areas that are causing the interference. If we are to have any hope, those signals must be disabled. It is most distressing that this is happening.'

'How can anyone even know how to do something like that? It has to be that…snake!' Ralph concluded. He turned and paced then looked at his son, who was doing very well considering the circumstances. He walked over to Kevin.

He looked at Kevin. 'I'm sorry that you're finding out about me under these circumstances and I know this must seem very…weird but-'

'What are you kidding me? This is awesome!'

Ralph was taken slightly aback but managed a smile.

'I'm in an alien space ship... in outer space... and my dad's a super hero! This kicks a-' He cleared his throat. Well, it's really cool!'

'Was a super hero. That's another story.' Relieved, he patted his son on the back.

More aliens entered the room and were huddling around the green guy talking very excitedly. Ralph watched hoping this was good news.

'Mr. Hinkley.' Ralph walked over. 'Our sensors have picked up a brief disturbance.'

'Where?'

They all followed the green guy to the main view screen. On the screen was the Earth and it was zooming in over the location in question.

'We don't have an exact location but we have the general area.'

'That's Nevada.' Ralph said. The area where the signal came from was highlighted. 'Wait a sec. Now that you know can you find them?'

'The signal was active for a brief moment. We are blocked again.'

'It has to be Bill or Holly! How many locations are there that you can't penetrate?'

'Three are in Los Angeles and one here in Nevada.'

'That one looks like it's somewhere near the Mojave Desert.' Kevin added. 'Why don't we fly over it and check it out?'

'The interfering signal is so strong that if we were to get near it, it could disable us completely.'

'These signals, is there one that's stronger than the others? Maybe the strongest one is where we'll find where he is operating from? Although I have a feeling.'

The green guy walked over and spoke to the remaining aliens working on the dilemma then returned. 'There is no signal that is stronger just a variation from the others.'

'Let me guess. Nevada right?'

He nodded.

Ralph looked at the floor. 'I have to go there.'

'Ralph!' Pam exclaimed. But that was all she said. They looked at each other. She knew it had to be done. They both did. She didn't like it and Ralph liked it even less.

'Dad you can't.' Kevin was now very worried and approached his father. 'Look, send me. This guy doesn't know me.'

'Out of the question! And he may know you. We don't know. Besides I don't want to give him any more ammo than he already has. It's going to be hard enough with him having Bill and Holly. I'm not putting either of you in the lion's cage. No. You two are staying here where I know you're safe.'

'But you could killed!' Kevin was beginning to panic. 'You even said unless you had another suit you don't stand a chance!'

Ralph put his hands on Kevin's shoulders. 'Look, I've done this job for a long time and I know that this will be the hardest thing that I'm ever going to have to do but, I have to. Lives are at stake. Yours, Pam's, the green guys here, Bill, Holly and everyone on that planet down there.

I have to do something and do it now. Besides, I plan to outwit him. Shouldn't be too hard seeing as he's a half wit.' He tried to make a joke that Kevin didn't find funny. 'Kev, I have to do this. There is no other way.'

Kevin hugged his father tightly. He hoped it wouldn't be the last time.

Then Ralph went over to Pam. He gently kissed her on the lips and embraced her. 'Ralph-.'

'I know.' He said looking at her. 'Be careful.'

The Green Guy escorted Ralph to the room where they have been teleported from. 'Mr. Hinkley, good luck.'

Ralph nodded.

He was then transported back to Palmdale where he got in the Piranha and headed for a very long drive to Nevada.


	6. Chapter 6

Pam and Kevin were passing time on the ship talking about everything regarding the suit. To Kevin it seemed weird talking about spaceships and super suits especially regarding his father. Kevin had so many questions in his head and so much he wanted to know.

'You know you're a lot like your father.' She smiled.

'I wonder how he's doing?'

'I know. I do too.'

Kevin had a lot of questions and he decided to redirect them at the green guys as it was over both his and Pam's head. He walked over to the one that spoke to his father. He seemed to be the one in charge.

'Excuse me.'

The Green Guy turned to face him.

'Um I was wondering…what happened to your planet?'

The Green Guy's expression fell.

'Uh Kevin maybe we should stick to suit type questions.'

The Green Guy looked at the pair for a moment.

'We try, as most everyone does, to improve life on our planet. You are not the only people who fall victim to greed and power in the thirst for knowledge.

Our scientists discovered a volatile substance. One of our scientists thought this substance could be transported to study. Others stated that it could be dangerous to do so. We expressed our concerns and forbade any further research.

Our head scientist didn't feel the same. He felt he could synthesize it to produce a new power on our planet. He went ahead with his experiments alone and without our knowledge. It proved disastrous and our planet became un-inhabitable.' He lowered his head.

Kevin and Pam were silent.

'We and one other ship are all that is left.'

'I'm sorry.' Kevin said quietly.

'If you'll excuse me I have some duties to attend to.' He walked over to the far end of the room and began inputting data.

Kevin and Pam looked at the Earth on the view screen and hoped that Ralph was alright…

A shiny new black BMW pulled in Ralph's driveway. The door opened and Skyler stepped out. He stood up straight, brushed the wrinkles out of his suit jacket, and walked towards the house.

'Well Mr. Hinkley, my business in Los Angeles is concluded so now I can put my full attention to you.'

The door was locked so he, with the power of the suit, broke the door handle and entered the house. He was very satisfied with himself.

He sauntered in and looked around. 'Hello? Anyone here? Hm. Well Mr. Hinkley you have to come home sometime so I think I'll just wait. Nice house. It's too bad when this is over that there won't be enough of you left to enjoy it.'

He opened up a closet door that had a mirror hanging in it. He looked at himself, cocked his head, and began fussing with his hair.

'I'll never get used to this.' He said as looking in the mirror. 'Still one must keep appearences up. When my task is complete I will make those pay for what they've done and I won't have to hide anymore.'

He turned, walked in the living room and sat down propped up his feet. 'And even though you don't know it Mr. Hinkley you're going to help me.' He smiled at how well his plan was going.

Ralph was driving through the night and well into the morning when he hit the Nevada boarder. He was trying to figure out how he could find Bill blindfolded. The Piranhas gas gage was reading near empty so his first order of business was to get fuel. He found a gas station and pulled up to the pump as the attendant came out.

'What can I do ya for?' He asked.

'Fill er up please.' As he was pumping the gas Ralph got out and stretched his legs. It felt good to move after a long ride. 'Say you don't have a map here do ya?'

'Sure thing. There's one on the window there and if you wanna buy one it'll cost ya a buck.'

'Thanks.' He walked to the map rack and took one out of the slot. He went back to the car opened the map and placed it on the hood. He was studying it when the gas attendant approached.

'That'll be ten dollars. Anything in particular you're looking for?'

Ralph paid for the gas. 'Um yes as a matter of fact. Is there anything in or around this area here that might be some points of interest?'

'Well just the tourist stuff and a lot of desert.'

'Uh huh. Is there anything away from the tourist stuff?'

'Well, I did hear that there was an old testing range that some independent military group used to practice drills and such.'

'Really?'

'Yeah but that stopped years ago. It was all hush hush but what I heard was they were not working for us. They would come out every so often with them choppers and wanted to poison people with some old disease or something..'

'It wasn't small pox was it?' Ralph chuckled remembering that he and Bill stopped a military group from releasing small pox on the population.

'Yeah it was. How'd you know?'

Ralph looked surprised at first then shook his head.

'You seem well informed. How do you know all this?

'Well people ask a lot of questions and people talk. There ain't too much out there anyway.'

'So where is this site?'

'Right off this road here.' He showed Ralph on the map. 'There's an old abandon road. Ya follow it for a few and you should see some old buildings. Say what do ya wanna go there for anyway?'

'I'm looking for a friend.' He got in the car then he took out a ten-dollar bill. 'Here. Thanks.' He drove off leaving a dust trail.

'Hang on Bill I'm almost there…I hope.'

Skyler was now becoming impatient. It had been at least two hours and there was no sign of Ralph or anyone for that matter. He needed to know where Ralph was and now. He decided to use the suit to holograph in on him. He looked around for something of Ralph's that would give strong signals.  
He went to the closet to see if he could get anything off his clothes. He held them but didn't get anything. He in desperation began ransacking the house. He came across his briefcase.

He picked it up and concentrated. 'Ah ha!' He started to get a visual. 'I see you now. You can run but you can't-'

He saw Ralph in the car pulling up to a couple of buildings off a familiar old dirt road. 'Oh no.' Skylers face grew stern.

'You're quite resourceful Mr. Hinkley. Well I guess if we are to have our meeting I am going to a faster mode of travel.' He tore off his clothes.

'I won't let you ruin everything now. Enjoy you're reunion while it lasts…'

Skyler ran out the door and took off to the skies…


	7. Chapter 7

Ralph got out of the car and saw two large buildings encased in aluminum siding.

His gut told him to run to the one on the left.

'Bill! Are you in there!' He was becoming anxious. He knew he was close. The door had a bolt lock. He got the crow bar from the car and tried to break the lock. He repeatedly hit it as hard as he could.

Bill weakly lifted his head when he heard the banging. It sounded different. Like someone was trying to get in.

'Maybe he lost his key.' Bill smiled to himself. Then he heard something that was music to his ears.

'Bill! Are you in there? Bill!' Ralph said between hits.

'Kid? Ralph! Is that you!' He shouted back.

'BILL! Hang on partner!' Ralph wedged the crowbar between the lock and door and it came off. He ran inside. 'Bill!'

'Straight ahead kid!'

Ralph found the room where Bill was. He saw an electronic locking mechanism. He pressed the button and the door unlocked. Ralph opened it to see Bill handcuffed trying to get up.

'Bill! Are you ok? What's going on here?'

'Ralph! There's no time!'

Ralph was helping Bill to sit up straight. 'Tell me on the way. I'm getting you out of here. Where's Holly?'

Bill was silent and looked down.

'He-' Ralph couldn't even say it.

'It was a trap and we fell for it. He's been planning this for a long time. He snatched the suit and lured us in. He-where are the green guys Ralph? Why didn't they come?'

Ralph could see that he was relieved to see him but in a great deal of pain as well.

'There is some signal that is disabling the ship when they get too close. They couldn't find you.'

'It must be all those computers. That punk has been trying to get full control of the suit and he got real upset when I pulled the plug last night.'

Ralph smiled. 'I thought you had something to do with that. Come on. Let's go.'

Ralph was controlled on the outside but on the inside his blood was boiling at the thought of what Skyler had done while wearing his suit. He was going to get his suit back and that was final. He was trying to get Bill to his feet when he stopped him.

'No! Listen to me. You gotta-'

'That's enough Mr. Maxwell.'

Ralph pivoted to see Skyler in the doorway wearing the suit and holding Bills gun at them.

'Ralph, you have to disable the equipment in the other building. He's using it to control the suit.'

'I said that's enough!' He pulled the trigger and shot Bill.

'BILL!' Ralph turned and looked at Bill, eyes wide and horror struck. He felt as if his life had drained away almost numb.

'Bill?' He didn't want to believe this.

'Bill?' He can't be. Tears surfaced and filled his eyes.

He felt helpless. What could he do? The Green Guys. They were his only hope. He had to get Bill to the ship before it was too late.

'Bill!' He was looking for a sign when Skyler began to speak and Ralph's emotions changed from disbelief to anguish and rage.

'Now Mr. Maxwell didn't listen so I suggest you do.' He spoke confident he had broken Ralph.  
'I will leave you here to think about what could happen if you don't listen and when I come back you will tell me where the relay to the spaceship is and give me a sample of your blood.' He put the gun in the belt at his back as the door was closing.

Ralph could no longer hold it in. A surge of power rushed through him.

'That's not all you're gonna need!'

He sprang up and pushed the door so hard it sent Skyler flying down the hall. Skyler was dazed and started to get up. Ralph in full rage ran after and tackled him and they tumbled out the door to the outside.

Skyler pushed Ralph off and scrambled away getting in one good kick in Ralph's face causing a bloody lip.

Ralph jolted back then grabbed Skyler's legs. He was not going to let him get away. He was going to get his suit. Yes his suit. He wanted it bad and he was going to get it and disable the equipment to get the green guys here.

Skyler punched Ralph in the head, giving Ralph the opportunity to grab his wrist.

As Skyler was squirming to get away from Ralph, he looked past Ralph in a panic.

Ralph looked, giving Skyler the chance to clock Ralph and pull away. Ralph cursed himself for falling for that trick. Ralph leaped at Skyler grabbing his face and pulling his skin.

Ralph looked at the skin, now in his hand, and was distracted. Skyler pushed him off hard sending Ralph rolling feet from him.

Ralph looked at Skyler's face. Skyler pulled the rest of the skin off revealing something that Ralph had not anticipated… A green guy.

'You're one of them?'

Skyler got to his feet.

Ralph just looked at him and what he had done was unforgivable.

Skyler was confident that he had Ralph right where he wanted him.  
'Well played Mr. Hinkley. I have grossly underestimated you. I have planned this for years.'

'What?' If he kept him talking maybe he could distract him long enough to get in one good shot and get the suit. He had to. It was Bill's only chance.

'When the instruction book came into my possession, I knew my people were still around somewhere so I devised a plan and plotted my revenge. I found you and your partner and studied you both. I knew the one thing _they_ would never stand for was you getting discovered! I planned the whole thing. The piece de resistance was you're ego. All the talk shows and showing off.' He laughed as he pulled out a small device from the pouch at his side.  
'Well there is so much more but I couldn't have done it without you.'

Ralph took a step closer. 'You're going to pay for what you've done!'

'Oh no Mr. Hinkley, you are.' He pressed the button on the remote in his hand.

Ralph was panicked. 'What did you do!'

'Well let's say Los Angeles might not be the same when you get back.' He smirked.

'You bastard!'  
Ralph broke into a run not giving him any more chances to speak. Skyler ran and jumped to take flight and fell to the ground as did the instruction book. He picked his face up from the dirt. It was Skyler who was now panicking. He got up and tried to take off again and failed.

Ralph stopped as he felt a strange tingle serge through his body then he smiled and advanced. He knew the suit was no longer going to work for Skyler. It was his suit.

Skyler had scrambled to his feet and pulled the gun on Ralph.

'The suit won't protect you anymore…'

'And you won't ever get the chance for it to protect you either.' Skyler fired the gun.

Ralph's body jolted as he heard the gun shot and all he could think was it can't end like this…


	8. Chapter 8

Ralph stood there as the sound of the gun rang through his ears over and over. The rush of adrenaline came so fast. If it were not for the total confusion of why he was still standing he might have passed out. Surprised and nervous he looked at his chest and realized that the bullet hit him and bounced off.

Skyler was just as surprised. Ralph had no suit. What was happening? He fired the gun again and Ralph instinctively brought his arms up to block his head.

Skyler kept firing the gun and the bullets kept falling to the ground.

Ralph heard the clicks from the gun and he began to lower his arms. He noticed his sleeves were now red and a look of astonishment and relief came over his face for he was now wearing the suit.

'Wha? That's impossible!' Skyler cried out.

'I guess the suit knows what it wants.' He said walking over picking up the instruction book.

Ralph now felt that tingle again as the suit acclimated itself to him. He and the suit were one once again. He approached Skyler who was now vulnerable but he had one more ace up his sleeve. He took out a small handheld device and pressed a button.

'You can come after me Mr. Hinkley but the bomb I set off is a chain reaction to two others you see.'

'Bomb?'

' Yes. I had some buisness in Los Angeles earlier. Just a bit of insurance you understand. So if you get me you risk the other bombs going off, if you don't disable the equipment in time…'

Ralph had to disable the equipment. If what he said was true he couldn't waste any time. Besides he could get this guy later and if he couldn't the green guys could. He ran at top speed to the other building, pulled the door off the hinges and went inside. The computers were linked and altered to send out signals and frequencies that were disabling the suit and the ship Ralph wasn't a genius but he could see there was a mixture of technologies here.

Out of the corner of his eye through the window he saw a satellite dish. Ralph began pulling plugs and tearing through the equipment tossing it all over the room. When he was satisfied he went through the window breaking the glass and picked up the dish and threw it hard on the ground causing sparks to fly.

He looked up and shouted. 'HEY! GET DOWN HERE!' He ran to the other building, at top speed, to Bill…

---------------------

Pam was pacing watching the view screen intermittently.

'Hey.' Kevin walked over to her. 'He'll be ok. He has to be.'

Pam managed a smile. 'I know. It's just the waiting.' Truth be told she knew this was nothing like Ralph had ever been up against before. It wasn't even that. It was the fact that she had no idea what he could do with out or up against the suit.

Suddenly there was a commotion of aliens on the far side of the room. Kevin and Pam walked over to see what all the fuss was about.

The Green Guy walked over hopeful.  
'We have a signal. We are changing course we should be there in a few minutes.'

'Ralph. What about Ralph? Is he ok?'

'We have his signal. We cannot locate Mr. Maxwell or Miss Hathaway.'

Pam nodded.

'Activate the light refraction device.'

'Activated.'

Pam and Kevin watched the view screen in baited breath.

--------------------------

As Ralph was running to Bill, Skyler was nowhere to be seen.  
He entered the room and went over to Bill who was slumped over with blood all over the place.

'Bill. Bill! Come on give me a sign here… Bill!' He shook him trying to bring him around. There was no response.  
'Bill…' He whispered.  
He lowered his head and tears fell from his face. 'It's all my fault.' He cried. He didn't want this to be. After all they went through to be brought down like this. He sat there next to his partner in silence.

'…Lou-Lousy sh-shot.' Bill whispered weakly.

Ralph looked up fast, face filled with hope, as Bill's eyes opened just a bit. 'Bill!' Ralph reached around and carefully got the cuffs off of Bill's hands to offer some relief.

Bill lazily raised his head and looked at Ralph

Ralph looked at Bill. 'Sorry about your government issue cuffs.' He said softly cocking a smile.

'D-don't worry. Pay-me l-later.' His eyes closed and his head fell once more.

'Come on Bill stay with me.' He shook him again. 'Bill? Where are those guys!'

--------------------------------

The ship had passed the Earths atmosphere and was en route to Nevada. There was another gathering and Kevin piped up.

'What's happening?'

'We have lost secondary functions in our bi-level circuits. It is nothing that will interfere with the transport.' He looked at his readings again. 'We have arrived but there is something interfering with our readings.'

'What do you mean?' Pam asked

'The Main signal is gone but we cannot find anyone. They must be in one of the buildings. The material, it's…' The Green Guy looked serious and went back to the others.

'What!' Kevin demanded…

------------------------------

Ralph could hear the walls rattling but nothing was happening.

'Where are-? The building. It has to be the casing of the building. They can't read us.' He gingerly picked up Bill and walked outside. The ship was hovering. As soon as he was clear of the building they were teleported up to the ship.

Skyler opened a door and exited the building. He looked up as the ship made a hasty departure then he looked at the readings from the remote in his hand and smiled.

'Now it's only a matter of time…

-----------------------------------

Kevin and Pam rushed the door as soon as it opened and they saw Ralph in the suit.

'Ralph! You did it!'

'Dad!

Ralph hugged Kevin and kissed Pam then he looked at the green guy. 'Bill. Do you have him? Is he alright?'

'We have him. He will remain in stasis until we have completed our repairs.'

Ralph became alarmed. 'What do you mean? What repairs? You can't let Bill die!' He advanced leaving Kevin and Pam behind. 'You have to fix him!' Panic took over.

Kevin stepped up to him. 'Dad! It'll be ok.'

Ralph ignored him and walked right up to the Green Guy 'FIX HIM!'

Kevin stepped I front of his father and held him back. 'DAD! Stop it! They won't let him die! Now calm down. I know you went through something bad down there, but we're here to help you through it.' He and his father made eye contact and stood there. 'You're not alone. We're here and thanks to you so is Bill.'

Ralph looked down and back at his son as he tried to hold back his emotions. Then he hugged Kevin tightly. He was right. He pulled back and looked at his son.  
'I am so proud of you. You have grown up so much. Now here you are on an alien spaceship calming down your super hero father…'

They both stood in silence then broke out in a light laughter.

Pam came up to them. 'Well Maybe I should break out the camera.' She smiled.

Ralph pulled her close. She wiped the tears from his face. 'We love you.'

He nodded. 'I know. I love you two too.'

'Yeah.' Kevin said looking at the suit. 'That's what this outfit needs, a tutu.'

'Now I've heard everything.'

Ralph was still tense but he had to try to keep a cool head. Kevin had seen his father under pressure but not like this. Then again this was quite a unique situation.

'Listen why don't we fill each other in to pass a little time.' Pam suggested.

Ralph walked up to the Green Guy who quietly observed. 'I'm sorry. I-'

'I understand. Your compassion is one of the reasons why you were chosen…' He stood there for a moment causing Ralph to question.

'What is it?'

'About a week after your encounter with Mr. Beck, Mr. Maxwell came out to the desert and requested that if he dies that he remain on Earth. That he not be re-animated in his afterlife...We will honor his request.'

'He-' Ralph nodded. He felt shot down again but had to accept it. Bill had to survive. He couldn't imagine him not around anymore. 'How long before you know?'

'We are nearing completion of our repairs.'

'Dad what happened anyway?'

'Yeah. How did you get the suit back?'

For the next twenty-five minutes Ralph, Pam, and Kevin and the Green Guy exchanged information.

Ralph sat on the floor against the wall. 'It's all my fault.'

'How can you say that Ralph? You didn't have anything to do with this or him.'

'Pam, he played me like a card. I should've seen it coming.' He fiddled with the instruction book still in his hands. The book he longed to find was now the cause of many deaths. Possibly even Bills. He looked around impatiently. What was taking so long?

He stood on his feet and began to pace.

'I mean I lose the instruction book, I let my ego get out of control…I could've stopped this. Losing this book…I was careless. If I hadn't lost it!…'

He became frustrated and threw the book across the room. As it slid to a halt he just looked at it.

'Well kid, that book flies and lands better than you do. Maybe you ought to get some lessons.'

Ralph spun on his heel and saw the smiling face of Bill Maxwell.

'BILL!' He ran up to Bill stopped and looked at him.

Bill rolled his eyes. 'Go on kid ya know you want to.' He opened his arms to receive Ralph's hug.' He hugged him back. Pam and even Kevin came over for a group hug.

They all stopped, as there was one more addition to the group. They turned to look and there was the Green Guy. They shook their heads and shared in a warm heart felt laugh.

'Alright alright!' Bill announced. 'That's enough with the mushy stuff. We got a scenario to work out.'

Ralph felt whole once more. He still felt partially responsible. He knew one thing for sure. This adventure was far from over…


	9. Chapter 9

Part 2

'I'm glad you're OK Bill.'

'Ya done good kid. I gotta say you handled him like a pro. AND you got our favorite pair of jammies back.'

'Well the jammies get part of the credit. I don't understand how though.'

The lizard like alien floated his pedestal over to where the book lay. The pedestal lowered and he jumped off, picked up the book, returned to the pedestal then vanished in another room.

The Green Guy came forward. 'The suit has re-bonded with you. Your emotions were so strong that the suit was able to re connect with you. As you have said the suit knows what it wants. The material seems to have some level of intelligence. One could say almost symbiotic. It is as new to us as it is to you.' He then left giving the group time to reunite before the next task at hand.

After filling Bill in on the rest situation, Ralph became distant and walked over to the view screen. He looked at what was once Los Angeles. His home and the home of just about everyone he knew. No house, no school…No one was there. It was smoldering ash. As he looked at it he suddenly felt lost. He saved Bill and got the suit back but couldn't save the city.  
Was he making the right decisions? Was he equipped to wear this suit after all? Was it a mistake that he got it? He lowered his head for he didn't know what to think other than-

'It's not your fault kid.' Bill stepped next to him.

Ralph looked up at Bill. He and Bill seemed to pull each other together in times of crisis. But this was much different.  
'How can you say that and mean it? The book being lost and me getting discovered, almost losing you, and Holly's death! I was careless and- '

'We were careless. I'm on this team too, kid. That weasel got the better of all of us and it's up to us to get him. And we're gonna.' Bill looked at the screen with Ralph and he felt the same loss.  
'We shoulda been cleaning up our messes. We were so busy fighting the bad guys that we didn't look over our shoulders at who was looking at us. I should've seen it, especially with the Matthew Powers case. It was a picture too big to see even though it was in front of us.'

'All those people…gone. I don't know what to do.'

'Well we're gonna get more info in this rogue green guy and take him down.'

'It's not going to bring back all those people Bill. How do we rectify that?'

Bill couldn't answer.

Ralph was taking in a lot. He really had the weight of the world on his shoulders. What he really wanted to do was explode. He needed to find some outlet.  
He wanted to find…something, some way to change or help. This was very big. Was it too big for him to handle? All he could do was think about what happened and that he could do nothing. With all the powers of his suit he was powerless. He didn't want to let on how bad he really felt so he tried to rationalize it in his mind. " I just wish this never happened. I feel so helpless." He thought.

'I know kid, so do I.'

Ralph looked up puzzled. 'What?'

'I said so do I.' Bill looked at Ralph who looked at him with a very perplexed look on his face. 'What?'

'Bill, I didn't say anything.'

'What are you talkin about? I'm standing right here. You said you feel helpless.'

Ralph looked at Bill who leaned back wondering why Ralph was looking at him so strangely. Ralph then thought the words "Peaches are yummy."

'Peaches are-DOH!' He spun around away from Ralph as he realized Ralph spoke to him in his mind. He turned back to Ralph. 'Geeze, I hate it when you do that to me!'

Ralph smiled and concentrated. It almost felt like old times. "Telepathy Bill."

Bill cringed. 'Ralph!'

'Hey I wonder if I can pick up on your thoughts? Think of something.'

Bill cocked his head and Ralph gasped. Bill eyes went wide. Did Ralph actually pick up what he thought?

Ralph couldn't keep a straight face. 'I'm sorry Bill. I didn't get anything.' He chuckled. The suit seemed to have a mind of its own at times. He wondered why the telepathy manifested and came to the conclusion that his feelings were so strong, he just projected without realizing. He took a deep breath and turned his attention back to what was left of Los Angeles.  
'He planned this whole thing ya know.' He said getting back to what was happening. 'After he somehow got the book he set us up. I just wish I could change what happened.'

'Me too kid. But we'll make it right and Skyler or whatever his real name is will be sorry he ever crossed our paths. What are you doing? 'He asked as Ralph was looking around in a slight panic. He was looking all over the floor and under equipment. 'The book! It's gone…Again!'

'What?' They both looked at each other in disbelief. 'That book has a better disappearing act than Houdini!'

The Green Guy approached. 'We are repairing the book.' He extended his arm to show the lizard creature in a room trying to repair the book. On a small tray near the table there were small and intricate tools that he was using on the books inner circuitry. Bill and Ralph sighed with relief.  
'When the book is repaired, Mr. Hinkley will be able to utilize the book once more to perform a function that can, if done properly, change the situation.'

'What?'

'Time Travel.'

Everyone's ears perked up as they all waited for an explanation. 'This book was designed to work in conjunction with the suit. It works on the same frequency as the suit. There is one section in the book that only under the gravest of circumstances, and under our direction, can be used. Only we can activate to allow the wearer to go back in time to alter one thing that shifted the balance of the natural course of your planets history.'

The groups' faces filled with joy. Ralph found the hope he had been grasping for. He could make this right. 'You can time travel?'

The Green Guy was silent.

'Well if you can time travel, why can't you just go back and stop the destruction of your planet?' Kevin asked.

'The variables were too great and we would not be certain what would be an appropriate time. We also feel that this was the natural course of our planet. It was not an easy decision to come to. But our present situation with one of our own changing your Earths history, needs to be corrected.'

'So how do we do this?' Bill inquired. 'Ralph and I should get started.'

'No. Mr. Hinkley must go alone.'

'What? After all we've been through? No way! We go together.'

'I am sorry Mr. Maxwell but it would be too dangerous and it is only for the one the suit was meant for. If you went you could die. Mr. Hinkley has the protection of the suit. You do not.'

'This stinks!'

Kevin walked over and offered his input. 'Besides if you ran into yourself what would you think? Providing the universe didn't blow up if you met yourself.'

'What kind of drivel is comin' out of your mouth?'

'Not drivel. Temporal physics.'

Bill scoffed. 'Pff. Great. Just what the world needs, another egghead.'

Ralph looked at his son. 'How do you know something like that? I don't recall there being any classes like that at school.'

'Doctor Who.'

'What?' Bill asked.

'Not what. Who. It's a British show about this guy who travels in time and space in a ship called the TARDIS. The show has stuff in it like what could happen if you met yourself or how everything you do can change history or if you do the wrong thing what could happen. Stuff like that.'

Bill closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as if trying to stop an oncoming headache.

'I didn't know you liked that stuff.'

'Oh it's great! A real cool show too. It's on Sunday evenings.'

Pam smiled trying not to laugh.

'Like father like son. OK boys and girls can we focus here?'

'Mr. Hinkley's son is correct in his assessment. You can change a great many things by altering one. You must be sure that it is the right thing. I will check the progress of the book.'

As the Green Guy exited Ralph looked at Kevin. 'If what you say is true then what happens if I run into myself? Would I...blow up or something?'

'Well, I don't know. I mean it is a TV show but if it is true there could be lot of things that could change the situation. You might create a paradox or blow up the universe. The best thing to do is not run into yourself.'

'A paradox?' Ralph shook his head and blew a gust of air from his mouth. 'Ya know if what he says is right we're gonna drive ourselves loopy trying to do the right thing here.'

'Well,' Pam began. 'How do you know what is the right thing to do?'

'Well we're just gonna have to figure out…what is the…' Ralph stammered.

Kevin continued. 'Right place and time that…' He stopped, trying to think.

Pam picked up. 'That will cause the least amount of interference so…' Pam got stuck.

They all were trying to figure out this new territory.

'Can we just get the bad guy here? It's as simple as the nose on my face.'

'That's right!' Ralph yelled. 'We have to pick a time and place where Skyler had interfered. He's the one thing we can change…I think.' Ralph looked at Bill whose head had dropped and shook.

'Ok so why don't you go back and get the book? Ya know on the night you first lost it?' Pam asked.

'Yeah. Great counselor. Then you can find some way of re-finding it.'

'No. If we do that, I mean with the book how do we know that we help all the people we helped? Including Pam. Finding the book would change a lot of things and I don't wanna mess up all the work we've done. Besides I don't know where I lost it or exactly when and I don't want to be combing the desert looking for a book that might be gone when I get there. No too many variables.'

'What you guys have to figure out is where Skyler is that he has affected you most.' Kevin said.

'A turning point.' Pam announced.

Pam, Ralph and Bill looked at each other as a spark lit in their eyes.

The Green Guy returned. 'He has not caused irreparable damage to the book and it can be restored to its original state.' He looked at Bill as he approached.

'Um look. We think we have a pretty good idea when to go back to but I think we need some questions answered first. And don't get evasive like you guys used to do. We need solid answers. If we run into…Skyler, we need to know everything about him. How he got here? What he wants?'

'His experiments.' Ralph added. 'Why he might need a sample of my blood? How he could get the suit and use it? What does he want?'

The Green Guy stood there for a long moment as he contemplated the situation. He came to the conclusion that they were owed an explanation. He went to a wall panel and pressed a button. Four oval shaped seats floated forward to the group.

Bill looked uneasily at the chair. This ranked up there with all the weird things that has ever happened to him since that first night in Palmdale.

'Seeing as we have time on our hands, you might want to sit down. This could take while…'


	10. Chapter 10

They all took their seats. It took Bill the longest to sit. When he settled in the floating chair, he leaned back and hoped he wouldn't get seasick.

The Green Guy looked sad. They could see how much he was dreading the story he and his people did not want to speak of. This was a large reason why they have been so evasive in the past. Like Ralph, they too felt partially responsible for what was happening. One more seat came forward and the Green Guy sat down. He looked at the group for a moment and began his tale…

'You must forgive me. This is very difficult. You have been most understanding in all matters regarding the suit. You have been more than fair and you do deserve an explanation. You are aware of what Skyler, as he has chosen to name himself, has done. There was more than one planet that he has interfered with. We were not aware of his doings.'

'Which was what exactly?' Bill asked.

'He was using species from other planets for his experiments. We have much in the way of scientific knowledge and we expanded ourselves. We would travel to other planets to help better understand our own. We studied other inhabitants of those planets and came to understand how different they were.  
One of our own became deathly ill and Skyler did all he could to save him. Or so we thought. We didn't know it at the time but Skyler was conducting experiments in secret. He was injecting his patients with his serums, working in isolation, using them as…'

'Guinea pigs' Kevin inserted

'Yes Guinea pigs as you say. Our brother died. Skyler said that he was on the verge of a breakthrough when it happened. Time passed and we continued to explore other planets. Skyler captured members of those planets that he felt wouldn't be missed and he continued his work. This continued for some time until one of his patients escaped and returned to his own people. He had become terribly mutated. It was brought to our attention by one of their delegates. We refused to believe it was one of our own. We are a peaceful race. It was something we simply were not capable of…'  
His head sank for a moment. 'We defended him to the best of our ability which led to a battle. We didn't attack we just defended ourselves as best we could. We didn't want to fight so we made a plea with their leader and he agreed to let us leave provided we never return… We left. We returned home to re-evaluate if what we were doing was the right thing to do.

Skyler said we should not let this stop us from what we were doing. The council decided that we were to stay on our planet. Skyler was furious but soon accepted the fact that this was the way it was going to be. Soon after that was when our planet was destroyed because of his actions. After our escape we returned to see if there was anything left. Our garden planet, as we knew it, was gone. We took stock in our ships as they were to now be our homes and we found some of Skyler's atrocities in the bowels of the ship. He had set up a laboratory in an unused storage room.'

Tears were coming from the Green Guys eyes. The group noticed that his voice was wavering slightly.'We then learned the truth. That he was the one behind the disappearances. That he was using his serums on our brother up until his death.  
We did not think that one of our own could commit such atrocities. He showed no remorse to what he had done to our planet. As punishment he was left on the planet he destroyed.'  
He looked at the floor and said nothing. Ralph and the others didn't know what to say either. There were no words of comfort only facts.

Bill broke the silence. 'I guess it's safe to say he wants revenge.'

'It is also safe to say that he is continuing his experiments. That may be why he wanted a blood sample. Though to what end I do not know. I must see if the book is repaired.' He got up and quickly left.

They were all silent. Ralph took his hands and rubbed his face. 'Well I guess they gave us the suit to try to cover the guilt they must've felt…about everything.'

'That also explains why they never gave us any answers to our questions.' Bill said.

'I feel so bad for them.' Kevin added. 'What can we do?'

'Well I tell ya what we're gonna do. Ralph here is gonna go back in time and stop Skyler from doing whatever he did so we…can undo, um what…was… um, ya know uh...done.'

'Well said Bill.' Ralph said.

His face winced. 'This is too much egghead stuff. You know what I mean.'

The door opened and the Green Guy stood in the entrance for a moment and walked forward. Ralph walked up to him and motioned or the others to stay where they were.  
'I just wanted to say, on everyone's behalf, that we are truly sorry about what happened. I know how hard it was for you.'

He nodded. 'It is not something we like to share but it is something we must come to terms with. When we left him we felt like we were no better than he.'

'Well you guys are better.' Bill approached. I mean, for what ever the reasons were for the suit being passed from person to person, a lot of good has been done here.'

'And,' Ralph added. 'You've also learned a lot about yourselves. You guys are good people. And I do know one thing.' Pam and Kevin stepped up. 'I know I may have put down the suit a few times but it has also helped me to be a better person and to see that things out there aren't perfect and that I-we, all of us here, have made a difference in the world to make it a better place to live.'  
Ralph let a satisfied grin broaden his face as he turned to face everyone who looked at him slightly bemused. 'What?'

'Sorry dad, it was a nice speech but kinda geeky.'

Bill couldn't help but let out a chuckle. 'Well, all you need now is the good ole U.S. flag wavin' behind ya. Ralph Hinkley-The Greatest American Hero.' Kevin and Pam giggled.

'You guys are real funny. I'm serious.'

'We know Ralph. And that's why we love you.'

The Green Guy grinned at group. He cared very much for all of them and now considered them, as one would say "family". This next task of time travel was, unknown to the others, causing him anxiety. He was very worried if Ralph could maintain and control the amount of energy needed to create a time vortex. If he failed, he could die…


	11. Chapter 11

The Green Guy was pondering on how to approach this when another question was posed to him.

'Um, before we start this, well Ralph starts this journey into the past, and since we're being so open and honest can you answer one more question? Why did you pick us for…suit duty?'

'We saw what was happening on your planet and how Gabriel's Army could have affected the world. When we found your deceased partner Macke, he was confident you could do the job. He knew how you felt about the world and your government and knew that you would do what was right for the world.  
I chose Mr. Hinkley myself. I had done so many years prior and it was agreed that at the appropriate time, the suit would get passed to you.'

'You chose me a long time ago? Why?'

'It was the reason you became a teacher.'

'Oh.' Ralph looked a little embarrassed which got the attention of the others.

'Yeah Ralph, you never told that story. What happened?' Pam asked very interested.

Ralph looked a bit uncomfortable.

'You were going to tell Tony, remember?'

'Well…That was-.' The door opened and the lizard alien came forward floating on his pedestal.

Ralph wasn't ready to tell them that he and some friends played many pranks during high school including hotwiring the principals' car and taking it on a joy ride to meet some college girls. No one would ever think of Ralph doing anything like this and he, even though no one ever found out, was still uncomfortable sharing.

He stood there for a moment reflecting. It was a rebellious stage that he was going through that didn't last too long. After returning to the school Ralph felt the rush. It was like a thirst that was quenched. But there was still something that needed to be filled inside. He was really happy that he never got caught. They did it just to have fun. They named themselves the Fab Five as a joke. It was a mystery to the whole school. He liked that power. And no one knew…or so he thought.

It was during an evening basketball game at the school and he and his friends finished working on their next prank. He had to make a stop at his locker and spotted one of the students, a rather young one, entering the principal's office. He walked over and opened the door startling the person. Ralph recognized him. It was a freshman, Jeremy, one of the students he had been tutoring for the last half of the school year. He looked up to Ralph. He admired him. He was Jeremy's role model, and now, here, Jeremy was going to rig the principals' desk so when he opened it a stink bomb would go off.

"Why are you doing this? You're not some kind of delinquent! You could get in a whole lot of trouble!" Ralph asked in a very firm tone.

"I want to get into your club. I want to be like you."

Ralph was stunned. "What? How did you-?"

"I saw you a couple of months ago when you replaced the confetti in the buckets at the dance with Silly Putty."

Although Ralph thought it was funny then, it wasn't now. "Look, this is wrong. What I did, I mean they were just harmless pranks. We never hurt anyone and we nev-."  
It was then that Ralph realized just how much influence he had and it wasn't the kind he'd anticipated. Not only that but someone was paying more attention than he thought. He took a deep breath and he and Jeremy had a long chat about the consequences of his actions.

Ralph really got through to him too. Ralph had promised not to pull any more pranks, as he had to set an example. And he kept true to his word. Ralph also had a talk to the rest of the five and they all decided that maybe it was time to hang up the prank book and concentrate on the rest of the school year…But not before their final prank of watching the opposing basketball team go back to a bus half filled with shaving cream, except the drivers seat. And it wasn't easy either. But it was very funny as the team had to ride home like that.

After that, Ralph enjoyed this different kind of power. Influence. He could change things. He wanted to teach and guide people. Kids. After all, they were the future. He could make a difference and teach kids that they could make a difference. Make the world a better place. Yeah that sounded right. It felt right. So on career day he made the decision to become a teacher and change the world…

'Uh, Ralph?' Bill waved his hand in front of Ralph's face.

'Huh? Oh sorry. I was just thinking. Anyway, how is the book?'

'This isn't over yet O husband of mine.' Pam said temporarily letting Ralph off the hook.

'The Book is fully functional.'

'Great!'

Bill advanced to take the book but Ralph intercepted. 'Ah ah ahh. I'll take that. I am not letting this thing out of my sight.' He took the book. 'What do I do?'

'Turn to the last section and punch in these numbers.' He opened the book's back casing to show him where they were inscribed. 'You must follow the directions to the letter. It is going to take an immense amount of concentration and a great deal of power from the suit.' He paused. 'If you falter in any way it could be fatal. We are ready to teleport you back to Earth.'

Ralph nodded.

Kevin came up and hugged his father tightly. 'Good luck dad. I'm proud to have you as my father.'

Ralph looked at his son and smiled. 'I couldn't have asked for a better son.'

He looked at Pam who was holding in her tears. She embraced and didn't want to let go. Ralph spoke as he returned the embrace. 'I'll be ok, really. We all will. We've come this far haven't we?'

She nodded as he wiped her tears. Then Ralph turned to Bill.

'Well partner, I guess you're gonna hold down the fort until I get back.' Then he thought for a moment and turned to the Green Guy. 'How do I get back?'

'If all goes well you won't need to. Time will have corrected its self and it will be as if this never happened.'

'And if all doesn't go well?'

The Green Guy was silent.

'Oh.' Ralph realized then that nothing would change or it could be worse. He turned back to Bill. 'I guess I have my work cut out for me.'

'You're gonna do great kid. You always have and always will.' Bill felt like his voice was going to falter so he just cleared his throat to keep his composure. He and Ralph just stood there for a moment then Ralph nodded.

Ralph walked into the teleport room. 'Say Bill, see if you can't get these guys to give the Piranha an oil change while I'm gone ok?' He jested.

Bill smiled then Ralph looked at everyone for one last time as the doors closed. There was a flash of light and now he was in the desert. He took a deep breath and opened the book. He read the instructions punched the numbers in. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the time, date and place he needed to be. August 12th 1986, in the street alley between 5th and Main. The day he was discovered.

He kept the mental picture in his head. Now he had to draw in energy. He could feel his body filling up. It was so powerful. It was like nothing he'd ever felt. It was a wonderful feeling. He felt one with everything. He was absorbing energy from the Earth.

The wind picked up and his cape rippled fiercely and his blond locks were waving straight back. His body started to rise off the ground. He held his concentration although it was becoming harder with each passing moment. The energy was swelling inside him. His face tightened. He had to keep his focus. It was now next to impossible and he felt like he was going to explode. It was becoming painful. He was losing it. It was too much.

Just as he felt he was going to pass out, his arm stretched forward and he opened his hand. The suit was guiding him. Ralph let the suit take over. Now he had to create a gateway, a door to the past. He concentrated letting the power that he absorbed release. He made a circular motion and he could feel the mental picture returning he could see that familiar street alley. The energy was flowing from his hands. It was getting easier now. As he came back to the ground he opened his eyes and could see a beautiful swirling mixture of colors before him. He did it. He made the portal. This was it. Now that the portal was open he had to hurry. He started walking towards it. He could feel the warmth it was emanating. As he was about to step into it, he unaware that there were a pair of eyes watching his every move…


	12. Chapter 12

Skyler was behind a mound of rocks. He leaned closer and opened up a small communications device. 'All is ready. Are you prepared?'

'Yes.' The voice said. 'I have been waiting for this moment. Once you arrive. You know what to do.'  
Skyler closed the communicator and waited until Ralph was well inside.

-------------------

Ralph took a deep breath and began walking forward. As he was walking he began to feel uneasy. He could feel a holograph trying to push its way through.  
'No. Not now.' He whispered. As the uneasy feeling grew he picked up the pace. He took one more step and was now inside the portal. He looked around and far off in the distance he could see the alley. Los Angeles was there once again, and he was going to make sure it was going to stay that way…

-----------------------

Skyler saw his opportunity ans bolted forward straight at Ralph. He lifted his arm in a ramming position. As soon as he was in the portal he ran even faster and pushed Ralph so hard it sent him soaring aimlessly into the portal. As he made sure there was no hope of recovery for Ralph, he took off for the portals end…

-------------------------

Ralph was flailing about. There was no ground beneath him and he had nothing to grip onto. "What happened?" He thought.  
As he twisted and turned for some control, he saw Skyler running for the portal exit.  
'No!' Ralph began to feel dizzy. He was floating into nothingness. He was losing sense of self. It was making him sick. His eyes started to roll back and his body was going limp.  
'No.' He said weakly. There was no reality here. There was nothing. He was becoming nothing. His thoughts were fading. He could no longer feel his limbs. Ralph was motionless. His body was becoming a part of the portal...

'So long Mr. Hinkley! I'll give Mr. Maxwell and your wife your regards!' Skyler hollered.

Ralph managed to open his eyes just a crack. It was the exit. Skyler was reaching the end, and unless Ralph could do something he would cease to exist…

-------------------------

'Bill are you there!' Ralph yelled into the walkie-talkie.

'Yeah kid! Where are you?'

'I'm on West and Toranto! Talk me in! I'm on my way!'

He took a few steps to get a running start, ran forward and leapt in the air. As soon as his feet left the ground, there was an explosion of light, which sent him hurling back, slamming him hard into the wall of the building, knocking the wind out of him. He then fell into the dumpster beneath him. He groaned as he got up, then dumpster lid closed rendering him unconscious…

-----------------------

Bill on the other side of the walkie-talkie heard a thunderous noise and then nothing.

'Ralph! Kid! Are you ok?' He looked at the walkie-talkie as gunfire whisked past his head. He took cover and realized the alley he was in had no way out. He was cornered.

The gunfire stopped and three thugs approached. 'Give it up Maxwell! You have no where to go!' They waited for him to say something. They walked slowly kicking trashcans to scare him out. 'We know you're here and where you are so why not make it easy on yourself and just give up?'

Bill sat in wait. He hoped he could think of something before they reached him but with no way out and no suit he felt the situation was hopeless…

------------------------

Skyler emerged from the portal and looked around. 'He was suppose to be here.' He opened the communications device and spoke. 'He's not here. I must've arrived at the wrong time when I hit Hinkley into the void.'

'No matter.' The other voice gruffly responded. 'You know what to do.'

'Yes I do.' He closed the device and left the alley and the portal closed behind him..

---------------------

Ralph was floating helplessly. He had no feeling. He had no thought. He had nothing. There was only the sound of something in the distance that echoed, "So long Mr. Hinkley!" That was all that there was. What was it? The words left him one by one. Soon there was no more "So". Then the "long" was fading. "Mr" was gone. All that was left was "Hinkley". It too was fading. No, it could not. "Hinkley", "Hinkley", "Hinkley"…

'Hinkley'. He whispered. There was something. A sense of something he could not explain. 'Hinkley.' he said again. He strained to hold onto this one word. "Ralph" he heard. Ralph Hinkley. This was something more. He felt something with this. He began to repeat it over and over. He was having thought again. He said it again and louder. 'Ralph Hinkley!' There was feeling now. He was regaining sense of self. He was Ralph Hinkley. He must hold onto this. The more he said it the more he was becoming whole. Memories started to flood in his mind. He was getting stronger.

It was still very painful but he was not going to lose this. He felt something new though. He felt a different kind of power he had never felt before. There was a strange kind of tingle he got when he wore the suit but this was nothing like he'd ever felt before. It was a new power that he let flow into him.

The suit. It was a part of him and it was letting him know what to do. He let it guide him like before. He stretched his arms out and closed his eyes. He and the suit began to draw in power from the vortex. He was now controlling the colors of energy that were swirling around him. He was controlling the vortex. He moved his arms in a sweeping circular motion trying to home in on the time he wanted. He began slowly spinning around as he searched for a recent weak spot. He thought about the alley again.

He was now emitting a very powerful white glow, which got brighter as he drew in more power. He was now whole. He let power pour from his hands and he opened the gate once more. His smile of satisfaction was diminished by the fact it was closing just as fast. In a panic he flew as fast as he could towards it. He had to make it. He was going to make it. The exit was getting smaller and smaller. He put every single ounce of power he had into his flight.

'Come on. Come on.' He could see one thing out of the portal. A wall. One thing was for sure this was going to hurt. He put his arms up to protect his head, said a Hail Mary and closed his eyes as he drew closer to the end of the portal and the wall that was about to have a huge hole. 'AHHHHH!'…


	13. Chapter 13

In the alley Bill was trying to think of something. The thugs were closing in. he looked around for anything to help him but all there was only garbage. He took a deep breath and stood up. His face was tense.

'So this is the great Agent Maxwell. A man about to die in an alley filled with garbage.' He said as he kicked some trash with his foot. He, with his gun still at Bill, took out a walkie-talkie. 'Package tracked and held.'

'Ah. So that's it. Larry Curly and Moe are working with someone else. And you want little ole me. I gotta say boys I am flattered. So, there is one more present under the tree.' Bill smiled seeing the slight uneasy looks on the thugs but all along he kept hoping for Ralph to show up. One thing he wished was that he had his gun. He lost it in the scuffle before he entered the alley. As he wondered if help were going to arrive, a black limousine pulled into the alley. 'Well, well, well. Mr. Big. I wonder who our surprise guest is?'

The limo stopped. Everyone waited. Bill felt as if this was personal and that whoever this guy was, he was taking time to get out of the car to toy with him. 'Well that's OK, I have time.' He said tilting his head, with a cocky smile.

Finally the door opened and a sharply dressed man, wearing a cashmere coat and matching hat, stepped out. He kept his head low as he lit up a cigarette. Flipping the lighter closed and returning it to his pocket, he walked forward being careful not to reveal himself until he was ready.

Bill took a deep breath and smiled again. 'Well, nice floor show but I think you should hire some dancing girls to add a little flair.'

The Man stopped just in front of his men. 'Maxwell, I've done time because of you and now it's payback.' He lifted his head.

'Johnny DuMonnie. Well, when did you dance your way out of prison?'

'I got out early on good behavior. Now, it's time for you to meet your maker.' He put his hand in his inside pocket and pulled out Bill's gun. 'Poetic justice, don't you think?' He cocked the gun. 'Any last words?'

As Bill opened his mouth to speak a loud thunderous flash of light appeared overhead. Trash was blowing all over the alley. Everyone looked up and Bill took advantage of the situation. He bolted through the cans and jumped at Johnny. They flew up against the wall and Bill kept hitting Johnny's hand against it trying to get him to drop his gun. Johnny pushed Bill back and punched him in the gut. Bill hunched over but returned it with an upper cut and a final slam, which caused Johnny to drop the gun.

One of Johnny's men side glanced and saw the two men fighting. He took his gun and aimed it at Bill whose back was to him.

Bill noticed Johnny look past him and in a split second did his own dance move. He broke from Johnny's grip and side stepped just as the gun was fired. Johnny went rigid and looked at Bill. 'Sorry Johnny, the music's over. Time to call it a night.' Johnny fell to the ground and looked at Bill then slumped over.

The thugs eyes went wide. As he took aim he was struck by a bolt of lightening from the opening above.

Bill stepped back and guarded his eyes. The thug was struck so hard that he went crashing against the wall. Bill's jaw dropped in disbelief and he now looked up and wondered what was going to happen next…

-----------------------

Ralph, with his arms up braced for the impact of the upcoming wall. The portal was getting smaller but he was close enough and knew he was going to make it. He didn't want to hit the wall but then again, what was one more? He was going at great speed and he closed his eyes and squinted his face. He could feel the change from the inside of the portal to the outside. He made it. Now…The wall.

----------------

Bill watched and he couldn't believe his eyes. 'Kid?' He saw Ralph, or what looked like Ralph, come out of this opening which closed as soon as he cleared it. The two thugs that were left started to run for the alley exit. Bill just watched Ralph….

---------------------

Ralph had expected to hit the wall by now but didn't. He lifted his head and opened one eye and saw the wall in front of him. He opened the other eye and, to his surprise, was hovering. Then he noticed the sleeves of the suit. They were white. This took him by surprise so much that he lost his concentration and dropped like a rock. 'WAAAA!'

Bill watched Ralph who fell on top of the two thugs. Well it seemed like Ralph. He ran over to help him off the now unconscious men. 'Ralph? I was uh...I mean…What's goin on? Look at the suit. What happened?'

'Bill I-' Ralph looked at the suit, which was now all white with light blue trim, and the emblem and cape were now dark blue. 'Oh wow.'

'You look…older too. What was that thing you came out of?'

'Uh, well…' Ralph was trying to process everything that happened. 'Bill, we need to talk.' Police sirens in the distance were getting closer.

Bill cleared his throat. 'Ah. Well, ok but not now. Why don't you hit the…silk and we'll meet at your place.' He said with a level of uncertainty.

'NO! We should meet at your place.' He said remembering what Kevin said if he should run into himself. He wasn't sure what or if anything would happen, but right now he didn't want to take any chances. He turned invisible and left as the cops were rounding the corner.

Bill watched Ralph disappear and the police enter the alley. He wondered what the deal was but he was going to have to wait until this mess was cleaned up.

'Who is this guy?'

'Johnny DuMonnie. He's punched his last dance card.' Bill helped the police finish up and headed home. He didn't know what Ralph was going to tell him but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it…


	14. Chapter 14

It was late in the evening and the humidity was oppressive. It was hard to breath but not impossible. The humans were used to this sort of thing but being not of this planet his alien body just tolerated the pressure. He had endured many things while on Earth. Time was the worst. One day was far too long for him, and now, as he was nearing forty years, it felt like an eternity.

The hooded figure moved across the room to a window. His leg had a slight drag, which slowed his pace. He reached a gloved hand to pull back the curtain. He saw his associate make his way to the door. 'At last.' He walked wearily back to his chair. He glanced at the corner of the room where there were sophisticated devices and wires leading into a covered metal box on the table. 'Come in.' He said just before the knock.

Hesitantly the door opened. 'I am here.' Skyler walked in.

'I can see that, you fool! Come closer.'

Skyler obeyed.

The hooded figure leaned forward and looked closely at him. 'Report.'

'The future Hinkley is dead. He is trapped in the vortex and has no way out. When I left him he was already deteriorating.'

'Good. Now we have work to if our plan is to succeed. And, if all goes well we will change our history.' He paused for a moment and looked closely at Skyler. 'What I'd like to know is how Hinkley managed to get the suit from you?' His gruff voice coughed.

'I…had nothing to do with it. It was the suit. While we were fighting it just …appeared on him. The suit seems to have intelligence.'

'Intelligence. Very interesting. Did you bring the readings?'

'Yes. You should be able to control the vortex in time and space. Then you can get revenge on those who sought to destroy us.'

The figure froze. Skyler looked at him as he walked to the computer terminal. He watched the figure input the readings then decided to take the conversation one step further. 'You never mentioned what happened. How did you get off the planet and what happened up till now?

The hooded figure went rigid for a moment then looked up. As he did, his fists were clinched hard. It was a painful thing to think of, and the more he thought the angrier he became. He spun around fast taking Skyler by surprise. 'You want to know, do you? Yes. You should know. For if this experiment fails, you must see what will happen.'

He plugged in another wire and sat down. 'After they left me on our dead planet they failed to realize that the effects were still in motion. I tried to get them to reason but their mind was made up. I fell victim to the same deterioration as the planet. I had to act quickly, so I made my way to the cave where my ship was hidden. I could feel my flesh starting to peel away. The deterioration was not as fast because the amount of time that had passed…but not enough time.

My ship was small and it, being in the cave, was somewhat protected. I needed to leave fast. I took off quickly and attached my ship to our mother ship without notice. They made their way to this planet and up until many years ago, I didn't know why. My ship started to break as they entered the atmosphere and I had to detach and reroute the power to all forward shields. It took some creative thinking to remain undetected, but I did.'

He looked up at Skyler, who now noticed he was wearing some kind of metal mask on his face. 'I crash landed near a city they call Roswell. My ship would no longer function. In my struggle to survive I forgot about some of the other species I had hidden in the ship. It kept the humans occupied while I escaped in the one remaining pod. To this day they still speak of it. Foolish humans. I captured one of them and put him to good use. It will help you in the Hinkley matter.' He leaned back.

'I escaped to a small village where I saw one of the Earth males wearing that suit. Then, I knew our people were here and I began to plot my revenge. I remained hidden. As time passed, I made this mask from part of the alloy from the pod. My face, I decided to hide until the appropriate moment.'

He stood up and went face to face with Skyler. 'If you fail this is what will happen!'

He removed the mask and Skyler stepped back with a look of horror on his face. He had only a thin layer of skin, which seemed melted and sagging. He could see bone from his cheekbone to jaw. He returned the mask to his face. 'This alone should be incentive enough. Now, do you have the gun?' He waited. 'Well?'

'Yes.' He could see Skyler was shaken. That was good. He now knew he would have his revenge. He took the gun from him. 'Perfect. You picked one of the best.' He took out a black vial and inserted it into the gun. 'Now you'll need to be no more than thirty feet to use this. The micro-probots will do the rest. They have already been programmed.'

'Even with out his blood sample?'

' As I have said before, I put the human to good use. The probots have been programmed to latch onto the power of the suit and will adapt accordingly.'

Skyler took the gun and grinned. 'Our brothers will be quite surprised at our latest experiment.'

'Yes they will. Now go! There is no time to lose. Let me know when you complete your task.'

Skyler turned and left. The hooded figure turned to the box and opened it to reveal a duplicate book of instructions. He laughed and closed the lid. 'Soon everything will be ready and I will conduct my greatest experiment and soon be whole once again. Soon my brothers will be under my control. My brothers, the suit and the world…'


	15. Chapter 15

**In the alley where Skyler had emerged, a drunken bum was meandering the garbage to see if he could find food or money. He got close to the dumpster by the building. He was reaching his hand to open the lid when he heard groaning from the inside. Then…it spoke**.

'**Oooh.'**

**The bum just looked at the dumpster then moved back.**  
'**What the hell?' **

**The lid rattled and flew open. The bum took a swig of his booze when he saw Ralph, in the suit, climb, and fall, out of the dumpster. Ralph shook his head and stood up. The bum slowly removed the bottle from his lips, eyes just about popping out of his head. 'Just what the hell are you?' He slurred.  
**

'**Uh…' Ralph looked at him in surprise. He looked around at the dumpster and summoned up what was left of his dignity. He said the only thing he could think of.**  
'**I am…Trash Man. I'm here to clean up this town.' He took a few steps and took off flailing to the skies.**

**The Bum just looked at the bottle then gingerly placed it on top of a trashcan, slowly backed up and left the alley as fast as he could.**

**------- **

**In Bill's apartment Bill sat and just looked at Ralph for a long time. 'No.' He finally spoke.**

'**No? No what?' He asked confused.**

'**No. None of this space stuff! It's bad enough with the suit and the ship but now we have to fight some intergalactic war?' He got up and began to pace in frustration. 'That's not our area of expertise. We do the Earth stuff! The next thing you know they'll pull us up and have us fight along side Luke Streetwalker!'**

'**Skywalker.'**

'**What?'**

'**First off, it's not an intergalactic war. It's one alien. And second if we don't it's gonna set off a chain of events and we'll lose the suit forever and Skyler will take over or do whatever it is he's going to do. The future is now, and in our hands Bill. We can change things. That's what we do.'**

**Bill turned to protest then looked at Ralph and began to chuckle. 'OK Ralph, you got me. What really happened? Did the Counselor bleach the jammies in the wash or something?' **

'**Bill, I'm not joking!' He said very seriously. 'Look, I know you're a little freaked out. I am too, but we have to do this. I can't do this alone Bill. I need all the help I can get.' **

**Bill gritted his teeth. Deep down he knew Ralph was telling the truth…and that's what worried him. He grunted. 'OK, fine... So… why is the suit white?'**

**Ralph looked at the suit. 'I don't know. I think it might have been all the power I absorbed inside the portal.'**

**Bill winced as he usually does when Ralph started talking about things of an unearthly nature. This was not going to be easy for him. 'So you came from the future where this rogue green guy stole the suit, found some way of controlling it, but you got it back and you came back here to fix things?' **

'**Pretty much.'**

'**So, why can't_ our_ green guys handle it?'**

**Ralph sat down. 'Well, he has some way of interfering and disabling their ship. We think he wants revenge on his people for leaving him on their planet after what he did to it. But they don't know he's here anyway…yet.'**

**Bill looked at Ralph. 'So this Skyler planned all of this?'**

'**Yes.'**

'**From the future?'**

'**Well, yeah. Well, no. He was here in this time period and planned it all since he got the book I guess.'**

'**So why come back here?'**

'**I suppose so he can make sure I get discovered so the future he interfered with will still happen. Why?'**

'**I don't know. Somethin' ain't right. I mean he comes back here but, where's he got to go?'**

'**You think he's working with someone don't you?'**

'**After all this time you're still thinking like a pro.'**

**Ralph grinned. 'Well, I learned from the master pro himself.' Ralph's expression suddenly changed as a thought occurred to him.**

'**Bill! What day is it?'**

'**June 23rd.'**

'**That's-Bill! At 5:35 on the 25th, that's when I get discovered. A media frenzy is going to be waiting, including the president!'**

'**That doesn't give us much-The president? Of the good ole U.S of A? Oh boy. This is big. If the president knows…but how? I have a lot of favors to cash in on.' Bill started to pace. 'The president? How are we gonna stop the president? How did he find out?'**

**'Well as near as I can figure Skyler somehow led him or some officials in our direction. You, from the future, also said that we have to be more careful and to start cleaning up our messes to prevent this from happening again. We're leaving one hell of a trail.'  
**

**Bill began to pace again. 'OK, we have to find this Skyler and…?'**

'**No! You find me and make sure I don't go near that street. If I'm not there I can't get found out...for the moment anyway, then cash in some of your favors and see just who knows. Maybe we can find someway of not making it public. I'll see if I can find some way of homing in on Skyler.' He pulled the instruction book out of the back of his tunic and began to read it. 'Maybe there's something in here…'**

**Bill's eyes bulged. 'Woah! The book! You got the book!' Bill advanced.**

**Ralph quickly, and tightly, held it to his chest. 'Oh no! It's mine!' He put a hand forward to stop him. 'No one but me is allowed to touch it. Skyler's the one who found it in the desert all those years ago, which started this whole mess. It stays with me. End of discussion.' He opened it again.**

**Bill sat down and looked at the book. 'Well, he's been plotting this for a while, then why-? Wait a sec! Where are you?'**

'**What? I'm here.'**

'**No, the other you.' **

'**Oh boy. I could be on my way here right now! Ok, you find me ASAP and I'll…see if I can find Skyler.' He returned the book to his tunic and he and Bill left the apartment.**

**-------------- **

**Ralph wondered what happened to Bill and the thugs they were after. He couldn't reach him on the communicator so the first stop was his apartment. It was almost ten o'clock and he could fly easily with out being seen. As he neared Bill's place he caught sight of someone moving around suspiciously. As he watched this person he failed to see the tree until after he was in it.**  
'**OOF!' He made several more sounds as he fell from branch to branch on the way to the ground with a final thud. He sat up and shook his head.**  
'**I think I had better luck with Trash Man.' He heard voices and recognized one as Bill's. He got up peeked over one of the parked cars. 'Wha-.' He saw Bill talking to someone in a white super suit. He moved closer hiding behind a tree. Bill shifted his position and Ralph could not believe his eyes. Bill was talking to…him!**

**-------------- **

**Skyler was moving stealthily around the parking lot where Bill lived. He could see Bill and the blond locks of Ralph's hair. He moved into position and aimed his gun. 'OK Maxwell, now just move out of the way.' Bill had moved, and just as he was going to fire the gun… 'What?' He scrambled for the communicator. 'We have a problem!' He whispered.**

'**What is it?'**

'**It's Hinkley! The one I left in the portal! He's here now and the suit… it's white!'**

'**Shoot him! Do it! Now!'**

**Skyler turned around and took aim…**

**--------------------- **

'**Bill, I'm getting something.'**

'**Huh? What?'**

**----------------------- **

**As Ralph watched, he caught sight of what looked like a green guy aiming some kind of gun at the other Ralph in the white suit. He sprang out just as the shot was fired. He ran and pushed the white suit Ralph so hard that he went flying across the lot only to be stopped by a phone pole. Then, what ever was in the gun, hit him.**

**Bill spun around trying to figure out what happened. 'Ralph? What?' He looked at his Ralph next to him as he began to glow a deep florescent black and then Ralph started to move uncomfortably. It was like having an itch all over but not able to scratch it.**

**Skyler's eyes went wide and left without looking back. He succeeded and that was all that mattered…for the moment.**

'**Uh Bill?'   
**

**Bill looked at Ralph who was trying frantically to get something off of himself. 'Bill! Help me! I can't get it off!'He was  
**

'**Kid, I can't see anything but some kind of glow.'**

**Ralph was panicking. He didn't know what to do. He started to hyperventilate. He was trying intensley, to get whatever it was off.**

**The white suit Ralph ran over to his other self to help, and as soon as he touched his arm he was zapped by some kind of an electric serge. Bill pulled Ralph back fast.**

'**Whatever is happening we can't let happen to you.'**

'**But we have to help him!'**

'**My gut tells me we can't. I hate it as much as-.' **

'**AHHHHHH' **

**They both turned to Ralph who fell to his knees hard and grabbed his midriff. Then he fell to the ground writhing in pain. Spider veins spread across his face. 'Ahhh! Bill!' His voice was deeper. Tears were streaming down his face. His writhing was becoming more violent. 'No!'  
**

'**Bill! Let me help him! I have the suit!'**

**Bill stopped him. 'So does he, kid.'**

**Ralph was on his hands and knees and gave out a final blood-curdling scream and then went quiet. Bill signaled Ralph to stay put. He looked at his Ralph. The suit looked darker. 'Ralph? Kid? Are you OK?' He took a few steps forward. 'Ralph?'**

**Ralph slowly got to his feet and stood rigid.**

**Bill leaned cautiously to the side. 'Ralph?'**

**White suit Ralph made himself ready to get Bill out of the way.**

'**Kid?'**

**Ralph slowly turned to face Bill. His skin was pasty gray and his black eyes matched the spider veins that ran through his ****skin**

'**Woah!' Bill stepped back fast next to future Ralph. **

**His Ralph just looked at them then jumped in the air and flew off faster than before. **

**Bill and Ralph looked at each other. Ralph took three steps and flew up after him.**

'**RALPH!' Bill yelled.**

**When Ralph reached the skies he could not see in any direction where his past self was. He flew around for a few minutes in any direction but found nothing. He went back to Bill who, he saw, was talking to some neighbors. He turned invisible and got closer. **

'**-so, you see I just um, got out of my car and forgot to put the darn thing in park and it ran over my foot. But, I'm ok so you all can go back to bed now. Nothing to be concerned about. I'm gonna go to the hospital now.' He limped to his car.**

'**You ran over your foot with your car?' Ralph said  
**

'**Doh!' He jumped. 'What would you have me say? Oh sorry, my best friend pushed his future self-'**

'**OK, OK, I get it. I couldn't see him anywhere Bill. How do we find him now?' Ralph said itching his arm.**

'**Well, we're going back to your house for some clothes and try to figure out what hit him.'**

'**It must be one of his experiments to take over the suit. He has some way of changing the frequency of which the suit responds to it's wearer. Only now it seems he has me and the suit.'**

**Bill slowly turned his head and looked in Ralph's direction.**

'**What? It's what happened the first time.'**

**Bill got in his car and Ralph followed suit and turned visible again. Bill just closed his eyes trying to take everything in. He opened his eyes again looking forward in thought.**

**Ralph sat quiet for a moment. 'Ya know Bill, if we can't save…me, _I'm_ going to cease to exist.'**

**Bill turned quickly at Ralph and then set his eyes back to the road. 'We'll save you kid. Don't worry. I'm not going to let some alien punk take my best friend.' He tried to be reassuring. He could see Ralph was worried. More worried then he cared to show. Ralph was a real trooper. They both had to endure a lot of weird things but when it came down to it Ralph had to wear the suit, and while in the suit had to put up with a lot of tough situations. He was very proud of his partner and had no intention of losing him. He started thinking about all the cases they solved. Then he chuckled.**

**Ralph slumped against the seat looked at Bill who now had a grin broadening face. He had an idea. 'Care to share?'**

'**First we're going to make a stop at your house for some clothes, and then I think it's time we looked up an old friend…'**


	16. Chapter 16

---- ------- -----

It didn't take Skyler too long to get back to the house. Truth be known, he had lost track of how long it actually took. He didn't want Ralph or Bill to spot him and he had no idea what was happening to the other Ralph, only that he hit him with the gun and the micro probots made contact. He figured what ever was going to happen would happen.  
He got to the door out of breath. The air was more humid than he thought. Once he caught his breath he opened the door slowly and went in. As he went through the door he noticed boards of wood on the floor. He looked up and saw a large hole in the ceiling and roof. He carefully stepped over the boards and went into he main room, where he saw the Ralph he shot with the probots, with his master.

'What happened?' Skyler asked. Looking up.

'Apparently he has bad aim.' His gruff voice replied. He circled and looked at Ralph, admiring his work. 'It worked.' He said triumphantly. He ran his hand across his shoulder blades and chest like he was a long since won trophy.

'What is our next course of action?'

The figure stopped and looked in Ralph's eyes. 'Amazing. His whole body is affected. They took him over completely.' He said ignoring Skyler.

Suddenly Ralph's face became intense and his body started to shake. His hands went into fists as his eyes rolled up in his head and he gritted his teeth. He was trying to fight what was happening to him. His breathing was heavy but rhythmic. He let out a scream and doubled over on the floor. Skyler and his master stepped back and watched Ralph.

'What's-happening-to me! Help-me!' His body straightened and he was now on his knees head looking upward as he was fighting for control.

The hooded figure leaned down into Ralph's face. 'You are under my control now Mr. Hinkley. The micro probots Skyler shot you with are taking over the suit and you. They are programmed to adapt to and change the nature of anything with a resonance harmonic frequency intelligence of any kind. Apparently though, it is changing you as well.' He told Ralph as he was studying him with fascination.

'I believe it's due to the fact that he and the suit are a part of each other.' Skyler inserted.

'I-will-fight you-till-my last-breath!' Ralph fought to speak the words and he could feel his control slipping. 'NOOOOOO!' His eyes opened wide and the black began to seep over his blue. Ralph, still on his knees, looked at the hooded figure as he tried to hold onto what was left of his humanity. 'NOOOO!'

--------

'NOOOOO!' Ralph shouted and began flailing his arms all over causing Bill to sway the car to the side of the road and into a ditch.

'Whoa! Kid! Ralph!' Ralph looked like he was in some sort of a trance. His arms were flailing about. 'Snap out of it!'

Ralph's arm went through the window breaking the glass. Bill shielded his eyes. It wasn't as much a problem trying to wake up his partner as it was doing so with the suit on, if wake up was the right word. He didn't know what was happening only that his partner was somewhere else.

'No! Help me! I can't fight it! Get it off!' His legs began to kick.

'Ralph! Wake up!' Bill shouted as he got out of the car. As Ralph's arm hit the door and it went flying across the street. Bill made his way to the back seat to get a better vantage point. He put his hands on Ralph's shoulders and tried to shake him out of it. 'Ralph! Snap out of it! You're here with me in the car. Wake up!' Ralph's arms moving erratically as they were, was making it difficult but not impossible, to keep a hold of him. 'RALPH!'

'AH!' Ralph stopped and snapped back in surprise. He was disoriented. His eyes refocused.

'Ralph?'

Ralph jumped and spun around only to see Bill in the back seat. Ralph was perplexed.. 'What?'

Bill leaned back with relief.

Ralph jumped out of the car. He swayed but steadied himself. 'The door…wha-' Ralph said trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's on the other side of the street.' Bill said quietly. 'If you'd be so kind…'

Ralph looked at the door and the car for a moment as it was becoming clear what did happen. He slowly walked to the front of the car and lifted it out of the ditch, and then he went to retrieve the door. When he returned, Bill was rubbing his temples.  
'I was having some kind of intense holograph of the other Ralph.' He said quietly and put the door in the back seat after Bill got out and leaned his arms atop the car. 'Sorry about the door.' He said awkwardly.

'I gonna start charging the Green guys for all the damage to my cars.' He took a deep breath and looked at Ralph who was looking pale. 'Did you get anything?' He asked in a hopeful tone.

Ralph looked grim. 'I-' He shook his head. 'He was helpless. Couldn't fight it. I could feel him slipping, being taken over.' He looked at Bill. 'Bill, if we can't stop this, stop them, I may turn into him. We may have to-.'

'No!' He looked sharply at him. 'We're not going to kill him or you and I don't wanna hear anymore about it.' He got back in the car in a huff.

Ralph took a deep breath as Bill tried the ignition to the car, which started and moved. Bill just sat in the car waiting and quiet. He knew he was not going to get anywhere with him, but if it came down to it, if it was the only way…He was not happy about this outcome but if he had destroy his past self to save the world the other Ralph would agree as well.  
He stood there looking at Bill before entering the car. He sat down and looked at Bill again. 'Um…I think I'm going to fly the rest of the way.' He said quietly.

Bill nodded. Ralph needed to think and he understood that. He needed to do the same, but to split up now under the circumstances, Bill didn't think it was a good idea. Ralph got out of the car started walking.  
'Wait! Ralph!' Ralph turned around. 'Kid, we really should stay together. We don't know what Skyler has planned but separating is not the best idea at the moment.'

Ralph nodded.

Bill sat there watching as Ralph made his way back to the car. He new the kid needed to clear his head but flying off now was out of the question. Fly... He found it hard to believe that he believed in this stuff, but the proof was there. He also found it hard to believe that everything could come to an end. After everything they'd done, and how far they had come, to have it end in death. And if what he said was true, if they did have to kill his Ralph then the other would also cease to exist. He didn't want that to happen and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that it didn't.

---- ----


	17. Chapter 17

'Get up my child.'

Ralph obeyed without hesitation.

'What's our next course of action?' Skyler asked.

'We have to ready the equipment. We can lure our people here and Ralph can deliver the goods. We have a lot to prepare for.'

'But what of the other Ralph?'

He turned to look at Skyler. 'Yes, well, he will be a problem. We will produce more probots.'

'Ralph here should keep the other one busy while we take over the ship.'

'Yes, that may end up having to be, but for the moment we will stick to the main plan. We have some tests to run. You see if the book is ready.' He walked over to a small, dark alcove. 'I need to change into something more appropriate for my chat with Mr. Hinkley.' The only thing that could be seen was his hood being thrown back then after a few minutes replaced.

'Are you sure that's wise? What if he regains contr-.'

'Are you questioning my actions! You forget _Skyler_, that if it weren't for me you would share the same fate! Our vision would never be recognized. If it were not for me you'd be dead!' He walked right up to Skyler and stared in his face. 'Look at what we've accomplished with Mr. Hinkley! The Suit! The Book! The Probots! Inter-dimensional travel. We are so close to our final experiment. You will not question me! Now, you have work to do! Get those readings and prepare the book. 'We have just over a day. I want nothing to go wrong!'

He turned and walked past Ralph. 'Come!'

Ralph followed obediently.

Skyler stood there for a moment. He did not want to end up like his master, but he was right about how far they'd come. He didn't want anything to go wrong, but he may need an alternate plan if things didn't go they way they were expected to…

--- --- ---

The Hooded figure opened a door and Ralph followed. 'Stop.' He closed the door and locked it. He opened up a wall panel, which displayed a series of lit buttons. He pressed a sequence and a metal door closed behind the outer wooden one. He hobbled to a box, opened it and took out a small, long, thin mechanism. He turned it on and twisted the top aiming it at Ralph's head.

Ralph let out a blood-curdling scream.

'Now, you will kneel before your master.'

Ralph screamed with intense pain and fell before him. Sweat poured down his now normal face as the hooded figure laughed in front of him. Ralph's face tightened as the rest of his body was in the control of the hooded figure. Even though he had the suit he was as helpless as if he were wearing his regular clothes. There was nothing he could do…

---- ---- ---

Ralph and Bill got to the house they got out of the car and entered as Pam was rushing about.

'Sheesh! It's about time you two showed up!' She was talking preoccupied with gathering papers up in her brief case. 'I've been waiting all night with Kevin! You were supposed to be here when Alicia got here. I had to make up some lame excuse and I had to reschedule my meeting for nine instead of five.' She continued talking and made her way out to door and gave Ralph a kiss.

'There's leftovers on the stove. You and Bill just help yourselves.' She closed the door and Ralph and Bill just stood there and looked at each other. Five seconds later the door slowly opened and Pam poked her head in and then the rest of her body and closed the door again. She looked at Ralph and the suit and back at Ralph again. The expression on her face was what it usually was when even weirder things regarding the suit occurred. 'Oh my God! What happened? Ralph you look…older. And the suit…'

'Uh, Counselor, you might want to sit down for this one, cause it's gonna be a doosey…'

Pam sat down and listened to the tale. When Ralph finished she just looked incredulous.

'It's all true honey, I swear.'

'So my Ralph is under the control of some lunatic alien bent on revenge of his people?'

'Well, technically I am your Ralph, just from the future, but yes.'

Bill and Ralph purposefully omitted the worst but Pam knew them too well and she knew there was something else.

'What is it you're not telling me?'

The pair looked at each other guiltily.

'And don't tell me not to worry because I think I'm beyond that at the moment.'

Ralph took a deep breath. 'If the worst should happen…I may have to take a certain…drastic action. And if I do, he'll die and I'll cease to exist.'

Pam just sat there speechless and slack jawed when the phone ringing startled her. She slowly answered it. 'Hello.' She said quietly. 'Oh Carl, I'm so sorry. I have a family emergency here. Um, I can send over the papers over with-... Are you sure? We can get this wrapped-…well, thank you. I appreciate that… I'll call you in a couple days. Thanks.' She set her briefcase down and looked at the pair. 'Well what do we do first?'

'No way Counselor! This is way too-.'

Pam, who stood up to protest, looked at Ralph who went into a trancelike state.

'I think we should back up, and stay out of his way.' Bill said pulling her out of arms reach of Ralph.

'Bill, what's happening?'

'He's having some intense holograph. Kid? Can you hear me?'

Ralph screamed and fell to his knees looking up.

Bill held Pam back. 'We can't do anything at the moment, except wait.'

Ralph was motionless. He just looked up frightened and just as helpless as his other self...


	18. Chapter 18

The room was dimly lit and much different than the one they just left. The air was colder and thinner. The room was dark gray and looked like- no it was some sort of control room.  
Ralph couldn't move his body save for his head with an occasional turn as he followed the path of the hooded figure that had him trapped. He looked to see if there was anything in the room that might offer some clue as to what was going on. But he had a feeling he was about to find out anyway.

The figure sat down in a chair, which floated in front of Ralph. He leaned forward and looked into his eyes. 'You have a strong will Mr. Hinkley.' He whispered.

'Who are you? What do you want?' He asked firmly. The voice of his captor was familiar. He tried to see under the hood but even as close as he was the only thing he could see were some human features.

'You have not been able to talk to your future self, eh? Well this should make things more interesting. He was not supposed to be here at all. The fact that he is only means I may have more trouble than I anticipated. Trouble that you may have to handle for me.'

He got up and stood in front of Ralph. 'Stand.'

Ralph rose. He had no choice.

---- -----

Pam and Bill just sat quietly until he spoke. 'Who are you? What do you want?' Then after a moment he stood up. He was just staring off as if he was looking at someone. Pam and Bill continued their vigilance with worry. Ralph spoke again.

'Who are you? What the hell do you want with me?'

'Bill?'

'I think he's having some sort of realistic holograph with the other Ralph.'

'Realistic holograph? Like he's sharing the same experience as our Ralph at the same time?'

'As near as I can figure, we just have to wait it out and be here when he comes out of it.'

--- ----

The figure laughed. 'I have complete control over your body. You have no say in the matter.'

'Who are you? What the hell do you want with me?'

'Revenge!'

'What?'

'You want to know who I am? I will tell you! I am a scientist whose brilliance exceeds my time! I tried to lead them into a new age but they could not see it. I tried to lead them into victory but they ignored the call. Then they left me to die… I was going to lead them into the dawn of a new age, but they were not interested power.' He waved his arm. 'They wanted to remain the peaceful ignorant race that they were.' He spoke with revulsion. 'Then I came here and had to create this husk of a shell and put myself in a position of power in order to implement my plan.'  
He went face to face with Ralph. 'Your features so…' He raised his hand and felt Ralph's face. It was alien and deformed '…so smooth and flawless.'

Ralph quickly turned his head away and it was now being forced to look at the figure. He continued to study his face with envy. Ralph could smell the age in his breath and the mustiness of his robes. It was almost too much to bear. He tried to release from his grip but failed.

'This experiment that has you under my control…when I am through they will all serve me! I will take my new army and send them into a glorious battle to reclaim the planet that should've been ours! They will lead the way for a new dawn!' He released Ralph.

'What?' Ralph knew there was one piece of information he was missing. He thought for a moment. 'Wait a sec. The green guys? You want to control the green guys as your slaves to fight a war! Why? I mean these things that you have all over me, all the power you have, why not use them for good? You could develop cures for diseases or famine. There are better ways to get power. You can use your talents for good!'

'Ha! I tried to do that. I was cast aside and left to die! No Mr. Hinkley, my way is the way it will be. Soon I will have the power and they will all bow before me. I will again be restored to my natural state, and I will lead my people to a place they should have long since been.'  
He took a step back and grinned. 'I will show you the future Mr. Hinkley! BOW to my feet!'

It was compulsory. Ralph did as he was told. The figure knelt down and lifted Ralph's head. 'That's very good. You see, you can do nothing.' He returned to his chair. 'Crawl to me!'

Ralph did as he was told. 'Sit beside me.' His voice was a low, quiet, eerie tone. 'This experiment is a success! And with the instruction book, I will send those responsible to the same fate as I. And for my final experiment, I will create a gateway to which I will send this planet it through. I will replace my home with this one, unless this planet folds in on its self under stress and is destroyed. Well let's call this our test planet.'

'You can't!'

'Oh don't worry. We will be safe as you will be there to protect me and to get control of my people and their ship first. I will use the probots to control the ship and those aboard it. I will then rule supreme. Have I made my point, Mr. Hinkley?' He grabbed a tuft of hair and pulled Ralph's head back. 'And for those who don't see my vision…will die!'

'You're nothing! You're just a bug! You mean nothing and I will stop you who ever you are!'

'You want to know who I am?' He let go of Ralph and threw back his hood.

Ralph gasped in surprise. 'You!' Things were becoming clearer now.

'Even more.' He tore off the mask to reveal his true self. He moved closer. His face was horribly disfigured. Ralph tried to turn away from the pale green of the melted flesh on his face. 'Now, I ask you again. Have I made my point?'

Ralph was silent.

'HAVE I MADE MY POINT!'

Ralph looked at him and glared his contempt and disobedience.

'AARRG!' He aimed the device at Ralph once more as the probots once more stole his humanity…

---- ------ ------

'AHHHHH!' Ralph could see through he eyes of his other self and he saw the blackness cover his eyes as he lost contact with his counterpart.  
He fell flat to the floor. Bill and Pam helped him to the sofa. His face was wet from sweat and tears. He was pained and angry, but awake. He hunched over and buried his face in his hands.

'Ralph.' Pam offered a sympathetic hand.

Bill sat on the other side. 'Kid. Ralph…?'

Ralph looked up through his hands and he wiped his face. He took a deep breath regaining composure.

'It's him.' He said softly.

'Who?' Bill asked.

'The other guy that Skyler is working for. Matthew Powers and Skylers future self after he escaped from the planet. He's a green guy. He'll destroy everyone and everything…and I'll be at his side like an obedient puppy dog, helping.' He said bowing his head. The outcome was becoming more of a possibility. He began to rub his arm, which seemed to have fallen asleep. He rubbed it to his satisfaction.

'Matthew Powers?' Bill sat back. It all makes sense now. How else could he have known about the suit unless...unless he was one of them?'

'But then why create the rouse of hiring Ralph all those years ago?' Pam asked.

'And why get canned from the President?' Bill added.

'Well I'm sure he had some sort of agenda…' He looked up. 'Plus, what a better way to get the President to find out about me by laying down the foundation about me. Getting me out of the suit and everything. He played me like a card! Damn It!' He got up and paced the floor.

'So, he did all that just for this? Man! I'll say this he's pretty crafty. Such an elaborate plan.' Bill said amazed.

'You act like you admire the guy.' Ralph stated.

'Huh? No, I'm…stunned at the lengths he's gone to. But it paints a whole better picture now.'

'What can we do?' Pam asked comforting Ralph who went into her arms.

'Kid, you get your clothes. Counselor, you get the car ready. I have a phone call to make and then we're off to see the wizard…' He smiled picking up the phone.

Pam and Ralph looked confused but did as they were told. Bill would fill them in along the way.

Bill waited until they left the room just in case his idea didn't pan out. 'Yeah Stan! Bill Maxwell. Listen, I need any info and an address on one Alan Longstreath…'


	19. Chapter 19

Bill was hanging up the phone and pocketed his note pad when Ralph and Pam came back into the room.

'So, where are we going Bill?' Ralph asked

'Ah, well it looks like Lancaster.'

'Lancaster? What's out there?' Pam asked.

'Well, I happen to know of an expert that may be able to help us in the technical arena.'

'It's not the green guys is it?' Ralph asked as he was going to the closet to get his and Pam's coats.

'Huh?'

'Well, we have to pass through Palmdale ya know?'

'Uh, no, no. It's not the green guys. It is a surprise though. We'll grab some chow for the road. Bring your wallet.'

'I'm buying?'

'I'm driving.' And with that Bill took off to the car.

Ralph looked at Pam. 'Do you think he's aware that I didn't bring my wallet from the future?'

'I don't think so.' She smiled.

Ralph shook his head. 'I guess old habits are hard to break. Any idea where my wallet is?' He asked scratching his arm.

Pam went to the desk and handed it to him. 'Honey, you ok?'

'Yeah. It must be something with the suit change. Ralph riffed through and pulled out a twenty. 'When I get back be sure to tell me I borrowed my money from me.'

'And just how many time jokes are we going to have to go through?'

'…mmm, just a few more…if you have the time.'

'Let's go H.G. Hinkley.' She walked past him out the door.

'Nobody appreciates a good joke anymore.' He said closing the door behind him.

------ --------

Skyler was working over a table that held a sophisticated computerized microscope from his home planet. He looked in the eyepiece as he carefully maneuvered his hands, holding an intricate tool, on the slide. This was not a normal slide though. On either side it had wire tubing on either side holding a very small probot. Skyler was trying to insert a thin wire to feed to the computer to which it would receive its instructions along with the virus that was used to infect the suit and Ralph. On his face he wore magnification glasses that he adjusted to get a better view to insert the wire properly.  
As he was working he heard the door open and two sets of feet. He took a deep breath and waited for his master to speak.

'Are the probots competed yet?'

Skyler looked up from the scope annoyed. His patience was wearing thin with all the interruptions. He side glanced his future self and the now altered Ralph. 'Almost.'

'Hurry up! We don't have much time!'

'I'm working as fast as I can. It wouldn't kill you to help…' He said just loud enough to be heard.

Skylers future self just stood there trying to figure out if or how to deal with Skylers insolence. 'You have something you need to say about how I am handling this?'

Skyler stood upright, walked to him, and stood eye to eye. 'Yes I do _master_. I'm tired of this! I want to know what you're planning! You can't just order me around like your puppet over there.' Pointing to Ralph. 'I want to know what you're planning and I want to know now!'

'It does not concern you at the moment. When the time is right-'

'No! Now! Or, I stop working.'

'Well, it seems you have a backbone after all. Now, let me tell you something.' He began as Ralph stepped between and grabbed Skyler by the throat squeezing just hard enough to keep his attention. 'I am running this operation and I don't want any, ANY mistakes. I've told you all you need to know for the moment. One slip up could cost us the entire operation.'  
He made a gesture and Ralph released him. Skyler rubbed his throat.

'Well would you mind telling me how it is that I exist at the same time as you? I mean isn't the fact that I am here now changing our history?'

'I've created a paradox. I pulled you out before your ambition seeped through so when you go back you will not make the mistakes that leads you into this.' He pointed to his deformed face. 'I'm going to finish my work.' He walked out the door closing it behind him.

'You forgot your puppet!' Skyler shouted.

'He stays with you. I need concentration!' His voice trailed off.

'Perfect. _He_ needs concentration.' He walked over and looked at Ralph. 'It is amazing though. Hm.Your hair seems to be paler.' He looked for a few more minutes and went to the desk. With his back to Ralph he took a vial from a drawer and carefully placed it in a protected container and then in his pocket. He thinly smiled and went back to work.

---------------- ---------------------

'Bill. It's past midnight. You wanna let us know who we're going to see?'

Bill pulled over and looked at the address. 'Looks like we're here.'

'Where.' Ralph asked again rubbing his arm a bit harder than before.

'We're at-geeze kid, will you keep still? You're making me nervous.' He said watching Ralph as he started to shake his arm and open and close his fist.

'Ralph, what's wrong?' Pam asked concerned.

'My arm keeps falling asleep.' He answered regaining some level of comfort.

Bill looked out the window and saw someone jimmying a window of the house and crawling inside. 'Uh, boys and girls, looks like we got a bad guy to catch in the act.' He said nodding his head to the intruder.

They all got out and approached the house with caution. They got to the door and heard something crash to the ground. Bill, gun in hand, took the right, and a still uncomfortable Ralph the left. Pam stayed off to the side for the time being.

There was a thud and Bill and Ralph burst in. 'F.B.I. Freeze it pally!'

There was a pause. 'Mr. Maxwell?'

Ralph reached around and found a light and turned it on. 'Alan? Alan Longstreth? Bill, this is your expert? Bill, this is too dangerous. We can't bring him on this.'

'On what?' Alan asked. He was on the floor, one foot under the rug he tripped over.

When Pam heard Ralph and Bill discussing the matter she knew it was safe to come in. While they argued she helped Alan up.

'Well come on Ralph, it's our only shot and the kid here is wiz with stuff like that.'

'Like what?' Alan asked now on his feet.

'Besides, it's not our secret it's only a signal we're looking for-would you stop that?'

'I can't help it! I think something's wrong!' Ralph said now rubbing and shaking his arm. Pam was helping to rub Ralph's arm.

Alan turned his head, as there was some equipment in the other room that was making an alert sound. He went into the room leaving the others to decide what they were going to do. He looked at his computer and scanning equipment. 'Oh boy. This is it.' He said in an exciting whisper. He worked over the computer trying to trace and analyze the signal when a very confused look came over his face…

'Ralph, what's going on?' Pam asked

'I don't know.' He said. 'Maybe it's something when I came out of the portal or-.' He stopped and looked at Bill who was now thinking the same thing as Ralph.

Bill, Pam and Ralph, who had once again felt slightly better but was still rubbing his arm, went into the room where Alan was and saw him, hunched like a mad scientist, over some papers and looking at the computer monitor.

'Uh, Alan. Can we can the computer for just a few minutes? We need your help ASAP. And then you can go back to whatever trouble you may be getting into.'

'Oh, it's no trouble Mr. Maxwell. I've been tracing this signal I believe to from…' He stood up, looked at everyone and pointed up and then he froze.  
He was looking past Bill and at Ralph who was now in a state of panic. He started ripping off any clothing he was wearing on his top. Bill and Pam's eyes bulged out. They ran over to Ralph. Alan, who now saw Ralph in his now white super suit with the blue emblem just, stared.

'Kid! What are you doing?'

'Bill?' Ralph's sleeve was turning from white to red and was spreading up his arm. He looked at Bill, as they knew for certain it was from when he touched the other Ralph. He was helpless. He was terrified. And, he was going to lose himself as his past self did…


	20. Chapter 20

Pam and Bill were standing near Ralph feeling helpless. Alan was watching as Ralph's sleeve was turning red and slowly spreading up his arm. He was trying to process what was happening. He quickly turned and looked at his monitor then his mind started racing. He, not wasting any time, began fishing frantically through boxes, in closets and on shelves. He threw a mass of different bits and pieces of equipment on the table. He got an old tackle box, fished through it, and found a tuning fork. He looked at his computer again, then over to a panicked Ralph.

Bill and Pam watched, as that was all they could do for the moment. Alan took the tuning fork and hit it against the wall and moved it close to Ralph's infected arm. They watched, as there seemed to be a slight concentration near to where the fork was. He hit it again then placed it near the edge of where it was spreading.

Ralph's panic level was escalating and Bill taking note of this piped up.'Um, Alan? Is there a point to the music you're makin' here? Cause we don't have a whole lotta time. I mean he's fryin' here!'

'Just a minute Mr. Maxwell.' He turned and went back to the table and found different tuning forks and repeated the process.

'Alan, is this serving a purpose?' Ralph managed before falling against the wall, breathing heavy and sweating.  
Bill and Pam were at his side.

Just then he got the reaction he was looking for. They moved closer to the fork. 'Eureka!' He yelled emphatically. Then he went to the table and rummaged trough everything and pulled out a cord, thin glass jar and solid tube about seven inches long.  
Pushing more aside he found and O ring which he securely placed at the bottom of a glass screw on top, hooked up the power cord, and another circuitry panel making the proper circuit connections and hooked it to the tube. He put the tube inside the jar and secured it.

'Alan, I don't know what you're doing but you'd better hurry up! Ralph is changing color here!'

Ralph was holding Pam's hand and suddenly let go. He grabbed his midriff and leaned forward as the pain was intensifying.

Alan, continuing at top speed looking like a kid in a candy store, took the tuning fork, slid the base inside the tube securing it tightly and gave it the once over.

'Alan!' Bill shouted.

Alan just shot him a look then found a wall socket. 'Bring him here!'

Pam and Bill picked up a doubled over Ralph and moved him to where Alan was. Alan then plugged in the cord and there was a low toned hum coming from the fork in the jar he assembled. He brought it close to Ralph's arm. Within minutes, the cause of Ralph's ailment was disappearing into the tube and his suit was turning white again.  
Ralph was breathing easier and the pain subsided. As soon as they were all in the tube, he sealed it tight, and Ralph was free of his infection.

Ralph looked incredulously at Alan. They all did.

'Alan.' Ralph began to ask with a look of amazement, and gratitude, on his face. 'How…What?'

'Hm? Oh, it was easy, sort of. See the signals I've been receiving, they were emitting pulses on frequencies we don't use. The patterns were varied and they intermingled with ours. The rode our waves making a piggyback effect, making anyone think it was one our signals. But, when I filtered out all the extraneous noises I found a different pattern. Up until you showed up, I had no idea it was transmitting in harmonious linguistics. So I duplicated the signal of their resonance pattern, a bit crude but effective nonthe less, let them follow it in the jar and, Voila!'

They all stood there and blinked. Each one tried to open their mouths to speak but nothing came out.

Alan looked at the trio and took a deep breath and sighed. 'When you came in the signal was strong enough for me to determine they communicate by musical tones so to speak.'

'Oh!' They all bellowed.

Alan just shook his head.

'Well, Alan whatever you did you saved my life.' He shook his hand. 'Thank you.'

'So are you going to fill me in on the details? I have a feeling there is more to this.'

'Uh right! Well, before we go any further, all this stuff here…Alan, you're not doing this egghead stuff that's going to land Russians or whoever in our laps again are you?'

'Oh no Mr. Maxwell! This is nothing of the sort. I'm enrolled in Caltech now. This is actually something I was going to bring in when I was certain of what I had.Just a hobby.' He looked at Ralph in the suit. 'So, what's with the suit?'

'Well, before we bring you in on…what's left of our secret, it needs to stay a secret. Got it?'

Alan looked at them. One thing was certain. It was not a joke. He couldn't quite figure out what it was. Then he started to put pieces together. He looked at the jar, then at Ralph's arm, which had turned red. He was having a flashback about when Ralph saved him from the truck and he saw red. Then he thought how he fell out of the helicopter and was caught. And how Ralph knocked in the door. He cocked his head.

'Alan?' Bill waved his hand in front of Alan's face.

'Mr. Hinkley, are you a super hero?'

Ralph led Alan to the sofa and gave him a very brief explanation on the green guys and he and Bill gave a run down on the Skyler and evil Ralph.

'So, you see Alan, we need your help to find Skyler so we can find some way to stop him from destroying everything.' Ralph said.

'Well, what about the other Mr. Hinkley?' He asked sounding skeptical at the same time trying to take all this in.

'I don't know. Maybe we can find some way of reversing the process. I really don't know.'

'Alan,' Pam knelt down. 'We are telling the truth. I know it's hard to absorb. It was hard on all of us at first and there wasn't much time to adjust, much like now, but we really need your help.'

'The Counselor's right and we don't have much time.'

'Ok, tell me everything you remember about when the other Mr. Hinkley was taken over.' He got up and got a microscope and set it up near the jar of captives, and moved his other tables closer. Then he altered the microscope to fit the tube and began his study as he listened the story.

'Well, I was getting a holograph when-.'

'A holograph?' Alan asked

Ralph gave him a brief rundown of the powers of the suit that were relevant to the situation. 'Anyway, I started to get a holograph but then something hit the other me with those things and it transformed him.

'A projectile weapon of some kind.' Alan said slowly still hunched over the scope.

'So, Alan we could use any help you can give us.' Pam said.

Alan, for what seemed like an eternity, was quiet. Unusually quiet. They looked at each other then surrounded Alan around the microscope.

'Alan?' Ralph spoke. 'Is everything…all right?'

Alan slowly, with a look of disbelief on his face, stood upright, eyes wide.

Bill waved his hand in front of his face. Ralph decided to look into the scope.

'Holy cow! This is amazing. Pam, take a look at this.' He stepped aside. And she looked in.

'Oh my god!'

'What? What?' Bill said nudging Pam aside and looking for himself. 'Whoa! What are they?'

They all looked at Alan for an explanation who, seemed to be in a trance. Bill walked up to Alan and waved a hand in front of his face. 'Alan?' Bill sighed. 'Boys and girls, I think someone just checked out of the Slide Rule Geek Hotel.'

Alan snapped back. 'What did you say?'

'Well, that was easy.' Bill said rather pleased with himself.

Ralph stepped up. Alan, what are those things?'

'Tiny, very tiny…robots. I think.' His eyebrows narrowed, 'It's amazing.' He whispered and looked again. 'This is bigger than the microchip! Do you realize what we could do with this technology?'

'Well, right now that technology has turned the Ralph Hinkley of this time, evil. Alan you have to help us. We need to know where that signal is coming from. We have to also find some way of reversing what happened to him. It could still happen to me if we don't.'

'Alan, we have all our cards on the table here, hoping you have the winning hand.'

'Alan, I'm not kidding when I say that what happens here, the decision you make will affect the entire human race.'

Alan turned to face them. They were serious. He wanted to help but was unsure how. 'Well, what do you need?' He asked.

'OK that's the team spirit!' A happy Bill announced. 'Now, we only have a few things we need. One, we need to know where these guys are so that signal stuff you do is the first on our list.'

'Well put Bill.' Ralph stated.

Bill just side glanced him. 'Next we need a way to fight these tiny robots, or at least like the Counselor said, reverse the effect.'

'Reverse the effect?!' Alan shouted incredulously. 'I can't to that! That is next to impossible. I mean I would need special equipment, I need to figure out how they work, and I'm sure we would need whatever they were shot out of, provided we need to use it, to apply!'

'Hang on a sec!' Ralph intervened as he could see this discussion was going to escalate. 'I think I may have a way to, if nothing else, get information.'

'How?' Pam queried.

Ralph was reluctant but spoke. 'I will try to get a holograph and we can all see and maybe get a better idea...I hope.'

'And you are nervous about this why?' Pam asked wondering why Ralph was hesitant.

'I would have to force a holograph seeing through his, the other Ralph's, eyes. The holographs in general don't last too long but if I were seeing it through him I have a feeling I can hold a longer connection.'

'Wait! What if he finds out? It could be dangerous especially after what you went through the last time it happened. I don't like it.' Pam objected.

Ralph opened his mouth but Bill took the lead and spoke for him so not all the weight would fall on his shoulders. 'Counselor, look. It's the only way we can maybe get the upper hand here, and you know it. Now we're all worried but we're all here and if he doesn't do this we may not be here much longer.'

Pam bowed her head and nodded.

Ralph stepped close to her and put comforting arms around her. 'I promise to be careful.' He said gave her a gentle kiss.

Alan was watching the group and for one fleeting moment wanted to run in fear but the little voice in his head argued with him. "_You can't go anywhere. You have to save the Earth, and everyone on it. You can do this. You can be a hero!_" He straightened up with determination and confidence and waited for what was going to happen next.

Ralph Stood between Alan and Bill, with Pam in tow. He took a deep breath. Seeing as this was going to be Alan's first holographic experience Ralph tried to speak Alan's language. 'Alan, don't be afraid. You are perfectly safe. Just remain calm and look at the wall.' He said moving the light away to get a better contrast ratio. 'This is going to be the link up of a life time.'

With that, Bill and Pam placed a hand on either shoulder and Ralph took hold of a nervous Alan's arm. Ralph concentrated. He concentrated hard. It was becoming very intense for Ralph to force a holograph like this, to look through another person's, specifically the other Ralph's, eyes.

'I'm getting something.'

Alan looked at Ralph and then back at the wall and his eyes went wide. 'Holy smokes!' He gasped. It was an experience he will never forget…


	21. Chapter 21

Alan's jaw dropped and his eyes almost came out of their sockets as he was beginning to see a picture on the wall.

'Just relax Alan.' Pam said soothingly.

Ralph, on the other hand, was connecting with the infected Ralph, which was hitting a new level of fear. What he was afraid of were the feelings that were seeping through from him.

Feelings of hatred, emptiness, a void of emptiness. No love. No compassion. Nothing that even had any essence of him, and yet it was he. It was like looking at someone you know heart and soul but they were strangers. It bothered Ralph what he was feeling from his other self. He could feel anxiety rising but he had to hold it together. The feelings were getting stronger as was the connection.  
He wanted to avert from it. A part of him wanted to sever the connection. What frightened Ralph the most was that the feelings were so strong that he might not be able to pull away, or worse that he might become like the other Ralph.

They all stared at the wall as the holograph focused.

'Why is it so dark?' Bill asked.

With a great amount of concentration, Ralph answered slowly. 'We're seeing through his eyes. The other Ralph's eyes.'

They watched. They saw Skyler hunched over his equipment. Then Ralph suddenly gasped. 'Ah.'

'Ralph what is it?' Pam asked

'I've made the connection…'

Skyler stood upright. '_Well, he ought to be pleased. The probots are almost complete_.' He said to himself.

'I'll need to see his equipment and readings.' Alan declared.

Ralph strained and he concentrated and moved his head. The image started to move in the same direction as he turned his head. When Ralph looked in a direction the infected Ralph did as well.

'_What are you doing_?' Skyler asked puzzled. '_Funny, you never seemed to have moved unless commanded.' _He commented. He backed up as the infected Ralph moved and looked around.

Alan caught sight of the equipment at the edge of the holograph. 'That monitor, I need to see it and the scope where those things are.' Alan whispered.

'_Be careful!' _Skyler said standing in front of his equipment._ 'I don't need you breaking it.' _He looked curiously at Ralph. _'You want to see this?' _Ralph just stood there. '_Very well. Just look, don't touch.''_

Alan got a better look. He studied the readings. 'It's a virus of some kind. It looks like the more power that it is exposed to, the stronger it is and the faster it spreads.'

Bill felt Ralph's body tense up. 'Kid, you OK?' Ralph was looking like he was going to be sick.

'Yeah' He breathed out slowly.

Ralph turned around carefully and made his other self-do the same. So far the connection was unquestioned by the infected Ralph. But, he felt as if it were only a matter of time. So, while he had the opportunity, he wanted Alan to get a good look at everything he could.

'What's that on the other table?' Pam asked.

Ralph shifted his gaze and looked.

'It looks like some sort of gun.' Bill said.

'That's it!' Alan exclaimed 'I'd bet all my computers that that's what he used. I really need a closer look at his equipment though.'

'Don't you want to look at the gun?' Bill asked.

'I did. But, the more important thing is seeing if reprogramming those things are gonna be possible.'

'_What is your interest in the probots?' _Skyler was curious as to what Ralph was up to. This was very strange behavior.

'Probots.' Alan repeated.

------ ------

Skylers future self walked back in the room where he and the now infected Ralph had their little chat. He closed and locked the door. He walked over the where the instruction book was. The instruction book that he found all those years ago in the desert. The book that Ralph had lost after his first contact with his brothers. He knew it was fate that he found it.

The wires coming from it were lit up with a frenzy of activity. He walked over and stroked the book.'I am so close. When the code is revealed, I will be able to access the book and open a space-time portal. I will send this planet through it, and watch from my peoples ship, after gaining control of their ship with the probots.'  
He walked to the wall observed the power readings. 'Blast it! Not enough power to open the gateway of that magnitude! I'd have to create a black hole of immense per portions. Even then it would take time-' Then he thought for a moment and smiled. 'Yes…I can create the hole and use the portal to return in the time allotted.'

He quickly went to his control panel and input new information and waited. Then the screen showed the results of the new readings. 'Yes…it can be done! I can create a wormhole and I can use my original experiment on _this_ planet. I can alter this planet; turn it into to exotic matter to create a wormhole that I can control! I can go anywhere at any time! I can-I will be-I am a god!!' He laughed grasping at the awesome power he now had. He turned and left the room to check the young Skyler's progress...

----- -----

Ralph, Bill, Pam, and Alan continued to watch the holograph…

Skyler continued to observe Ralph as he was still looking at the readings on the monitor. As he was doing so, he had just remembered one of the suits powers. '_Damn_!' He was about to take action when the door flew open and everyone jumped. Skylers future self entered the holograph.

'_How much longer before the probots are complete_?'

'_No more than three hours. Why_?'

'_Our original experiment! We can use it on this planet and create a wormhole! I have created the-.'_

'_NO!' Don't say anymore!_' Skyler warned.

'_What_?'

Skyler looked at Ralph. '_It seems we may have prying eyes.' They both looked at the infected Ralph…_

As they turned it seemed as if they were looking right at the four of them.

'Um, OK, kid. I think it's time to pull out.'

Ralph was breathing heavier. 'I can't break the connection!'

Skylers future self walked up and looked into the eyes of the infected one. '_Do we now_…'

'Oh God!' Ralph said in a pleading tone. He was now very pale.

The holograph moved as the infected Ralph moved and looked into a reflective surface giving everyone the opportunity to see what he looked like. The black eyes and pasty gray skin startled everyone and they let go immediately. All but Alan, who was still being held by Ralph.

The infected Ralph just looked. Almost looking through the future Ralph. He cocked his head and smirked as he made a connection of his own. As soon as Ralph felt the connection it sent such a jolt through him that in shock he let go of Alan and backed up fast. Then his eyes grew heavy, rolled up and Ralph crumpled to the floor.

'Ralph!' Pam screamed and she ran to him. Bill checked Ralph's vitals. He took a breath of relief when he felt a pulse. 'He'll be ok. Let's get him to the bed.' Pam helped lift Ralph onto the bed. She stayed by his side caressing his face.

Bill took a commanding stance. 'Well boy's and girls, this is it. We're officially on the clock!' He looked at Alan. 'You have three hours.'

Alan just stood there wishing he were Ralph right now; passed out cold. This was big. Too big. He was trying to process all that was happening. He walked over and looked at the probots inside the jar. "_How can I do this_?" He thought. "_Three hours. I have to figure this out in three hours."_ A look of despair ran over is face.

Bill came over and put a hand on his shoulder. It was a supportive hand. 'Look, I know you're good with all that egghead stuff and I want you to know that I believe in you as much as I believe in him. I always go with my gut and I wouldn't put my eggs in that basket if I wasn't sure.'

Bill left him with that. Alan stared off. It was important that someone believed in him. Bill may not have understood but he believed in him. He had try. "_Who was going to save the world?" _He thought._ "Super Teach and the Geek! That's who." _

He grinned and went right to work…


	22. Chapter 22

Ralph was encompassed in blackness. He quickly opened his eyes and bolted upright. He was in his room on his bed. Pam came from the bathroom and noticed his state of panic.

'Ralph, are you ok?' She asked as she sat next to him stroking his blond locks.

'Wha-Where?' He looked around. 'What am I doing here? How did we get back home?'

'We've been home.' she replied.

'Huh? No. I was-we were with Bill and Alan. We were going to get Skyler, he had infected my past self.'

'Ralph, you were having a dream. Bill was running you ragged and you came home and crashed, well, fell fast asleep on the bed in the suit. It was just a dream.'

Ralph looked at Pam with relief as he ran his fingers through his hair. 'Man, it was so vivid.'

'I'll go make you something to eat hon.' She got up from the bed and went to the kitchen.

He sat on the bed and smiled which led into a laugh. 'Oh man. No more late night movies for me.' He got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. As he walked across the room he passed his mirror and something caught his eye.  
He stared at his reflection and cocked his head. Something was not right. Something was out of place. Goosebumps ran over his body. He couldn't take his eyes off the mirror. He wanted to turn away but something was holding him there. He grabbed his stomach as an aching pain twisted inside him. Something was inside and wanted out. Or was it something was outside wanting to get in.

From behind, arms whipped around him, holding him in place. As much as he struggled he couldn't escape. Hands came out and held his head to hold gaze in the mirror. He struggled to no avail.  
As he looked, his suit became dark and his skin became pasty gray. The reflection moved close in the mirror and Ralph was pushed face to face with him. He tilted his head and looked curiously at Ralph.  
Ralph, paralyzed and frightened, gritted his teeth. 'No!'  
As he spoke, the evil reflection pushed his way out of the mirror, turning into a black ooze and entered Ralph's mouth setting his insides to knots.

'AHHHH!!!!!!'….

'AHHHH!!!' Ralph screamed.

Pam, Bill and Allen were startled by his scream.

Ralph sat up like a rocket and got to his feet wavering slightly. Pam and Bill were going to help him but he held his hand out for them not to come closer. With one hand he grabbed his stomach, the other went over his mouth as he ran to the bathroom.  
The next sound that was heard was retching and coughing from Ralph.

They waited until the sounds stopped before anyone spoke.

'Kid?'

'I'm OK.' he answered quickly. The water ran briefly. He came out of the bathroom with a damp cloth to his face, made his way to the bed and sat down. His fingers gently held the bridge of his nose. He was trying to hold it together. The stress was getting to him. He took a breath. 'How long have I been out?'

'Only a couple of minutes kid.'

Pam sat on the bed next to him.

'It was awful. Sick and evil. I could feel myself turning into…that! It was a twisted emptiness I can't even comprehend. The thing is, is he was devoid of any feeling but he was also… feeding on it. Almost enjoying it. The feeling was swelling up inside. He was trying to take me over. I actually think he likes it and wants it. That hold that they have on him; I think the longer he stays like that the worse it's going to be. I think he's gaining some kind of control! I don't want to turn into that!'

'We're not going to let you, Ralph.' Bill said. 'Now, just calm down. I know we're under the gun, so to speak but right now we have to go over our options.'

Ralph walked over to Alan. 'Alan, can you do anything?' His tone was almost pleading.

Alan looked at Ralph. 'I'm gonna do everything in my power I can.'

Ralph put a supporting hand on his shoulder. 'Thanks.'

'Is there anything we can do to help you? Pam asked.

Alan got a pen and paper and started writing. When he was finished he handed it Pam. 'If you and Mr. Maxwell can get these for me it would speed things up. I have boxes in the other room all labeled so, it should make things easier.' He said pushing up his glasses.

'Well,' Bill said looking at the list over Pam's shoulder. 'This doesn't look too hard. Why doesn't the Counselor work on this while I get some more fire power at the bureau… Just in case.'

'What can I do?' Ralph asked. He needed something to do to get his mind off what he may become. He thought about the worse case scenario. He would have to kill his younger self. The question was…could he? Not that he couldn't he but, would it be possible to?..

'Well, I guess you can help me assemble some equipment.' Alan knew his former teacher needed a distraction. And the part of a good side kick was to help when needed. 'OK. As soon as the data is ready, you read off the numbers. I can listen and work at the same time.'

Ralph nodded.

'Great! I'll see ya in a bit.' Bill rushed out the door.

Ralph thought about it and he realized that it was at least an hour back to the bureau and in a panic, at top speed beat Bill to the car and stood in front of the door. 'Bill, you're leaving for two hours?'

As Bill looked at his partner, he could see the fear almost feel his anxiety. 'Look, I know you're scared. I am too. I'm not going to let you get taken over and I'm not going to let your other self stay in the hands of those creeps. Now, ya gotta trust me on this. I will be back. I just-I haveta get an ace up my sleeve.' He went past Ralph and got in the car. 'Trust me.'

Ralph did trust him. He stepped back and let Bill go. He still had the uncomfortable fear in his gut. The other part was there was too much out of his control. Even when he was winging it he knew more about what was going than he did now. He slowly walked back in the house. Pam looked over at him as he took his station at the computer and patiently waited for the readings. 'Bill will be back in a couple of hours.' He said dejectedly.

Ralph was startled as soon as the computer started spitting out numbers on the data sheet. Alan was rushing around assembling the items Pam helped find. The rest of the time they spent working and waiting for Bill's return. Ralph wanted to go with him but, he knew he was needed here, no matter how worried he was…

The drive back to the bureau seemed longer than it actually was. He went over everything, to think of some ace in the hole, but came up with nothing. What the hell could he do? He was after all a mere human. Then he thought more about it. No. He was more than the sum of a mere human. With everything he and Ralph had done to save the world from destruction countless times made him more. The only difference this time was it was a whole new level to the game.

"This is just like playing that space wars invader game." He thought to himself. "We have a bunch of green guys, some good, some bad. We're probably going to have a bunch of spaceships flyin' around, and me and Ralph at the helm blowin' up the bad guy aliens."  
Now he tried to rationalize it. "They're just like any other bad guy many ways. They lie, cheat, steal and try to take over the world…"

'Bunch of Deceitful Trolls.' He commented to himself. Well, human or alien, he was at least going to be prepared.

He had pulled up to the federal building. He got out of the car and went in as Carlisle was coming out of the elevator.

'Billy! I see you've returned your car in one piece this time.'

'Carlisle. It's always good to put a smile on your face while biting your tongue. Especially when the top brass is giving me commendations.' He smiled back.

'One of these days I'm going to find out how you do it; what your secret is.

'There's no secret Carlisle. I'm good.'

'What are you doing here anyway? Isn't it your day off?' He asked abruptly changing the subject.

'I just wanna spruce up my last report so it's shining like a diamond on your desk. You know how much I love to cross the I's and dot the T's.' He said in a patronizing tone.

'It's cross the-' He realized what Bill was trying to do. 'Just get upstairs!' he said as he was leaving. 'And I'll be looking for everyone of those T's and I's so, I'd be very careful if I were-!'

The elevator doors closed. 'Always a pleasure Carlisle.' He reached out and pushed button. He was going to get what he needed and head back to Lancaster. He had a long night ahead. He only hoped Skyler and his crew were just as nervous…

Skyler's future self was now back in the room with the instruction book. He was pacing like a nervous father. His fists were clinched in impatience and he began to growl under his breath. Suddenly the equipment was ablaze with lights. He turned quickly. He went over to the book and carefully took the wires off. He held the book delicately but firmly.  
Then he smiled which grew into a conquering laugh.

'Nothing can stop me now!' He sat down and looked at his puppet. 'And you Mr. Hinkley, you shall be there at my side to take care of those who would dare oppose us. And as for the other Mr. Hinkley…We have special plans for him as soon as the probots are ready.'

He began to laugh again and shouted; 'The universe is mine!!'…


	23. Chapter 23

Skyler was getting things ready to go for when the probots programming was finished. 'I wonder what he's up to?' He asked himself stopping to observe the probots. 'I know he has got something more planned. I have this feeling he's going to do me in.'  
He thought for a moment.  
'Well, whatever it is, I'll be prepared. Not only that,' he said to himself. 'but at the right moment, I will do him in.' He smiled and went back to his work.

Ralph was finding himself at a loss as far as what to do now that most of work Alan needed was now done. So, he took out the instruction book to get a few aces in the hole of his own. Since it was hanging behind him on his belt, with everything that was going on, he completely forgot about it.  
As he stared at the book, he thought about how long he had not had the book and now to have it back in his hands again; he wondered if he was never meant to have the book until now. Maybe he was right not to have it especially after how J.J. Beck was corrupted by it. Using it for personal gain and revenge. Maybe he was not to have it for that reason. If he did he might not be the same person he was now.

He might not even have the suit. In fact, that's how he lost it when he got discovered. He let all the fame go to his head. The more he thought about it, it wasn't just the fame and tricks on T.V. It was the relief of not hiding anymore. He got caught up in all the excitement of it. He was finally living the dream. Only deep in his heart, it _wasn't _his dream. He was blinded by his own fame. He did let things get out of control. He should've had a better handle on it. On himself. But for a while it felt do good not to worry about who might be looking over his shoulder or spotting him in that ridiculous red suit. But when it came time to give up that ridiculous red suit, he realized then that it was a part of his life that had been ripped away. And it was his fault.

And now Skyler and his other self from the future were planning this diabolical event that would tear this world apart and kill everyone, including the green guys.  
The instruction book was back in his hands and he was going to save the world again no matter what it took.  
As he held the book in his hands he felt a familiar tingle. He was getting a holograph.

Pam gave Ralph his space so he could think. She, while helping Alan, kept an eye on her husband but noticed his concentration on the book.  
'Ralph?'

'I-I'm getting something…off the book.' He said perplexed.

Pam walked over to him and waited.

The holograph showed Skyler's future self. He was in a room with the now dark Ralph.

He was not seeing through his eyes though. It was a holograph off the book.

"_Now as soon as the young Skyler finishes the probots, I can set forth my original experiment. Just think, all those years_ ago" He said looking at the instruction book in his hands. "_to have found the book in the desert, and now to have it's secrets; to have been able to bring my younger self here from another dimension with a book of his own. I have created this! All the suffering, My planet was destroyed because my experiment failed! As a result the suit and the book have manifested to this! The succession of my experiments! If it were not for me the suit nor book would exist. My dear Mr. Hinkley,_" he turned to his Ralph. "I have created you! _We have indeed created paradox. We are the paradox! The universe will be at my mercy! You, me, and the book!_"

Ralph jumped up as the holograph disappeared. He was in shock.

'Honey, what's the matter?'

He began to pace wildly in every direction. 'They- he-Pam they have an instruction book too! How could they? I mean I couldn't even get a replacement for the two I lost! How did they get one?'

'They have a book?'

'Excuse me but, what is this book?' Alan asked looking up from his work.

'It's the book of instructions that tells how this suit works. But it's this book too!' Ralph paced in a circle. 'I don't understand!'

Alan pushed up his glasses again. 'I think I might be able to fill in some gaps.' All eyes were on him.

See, you are from the future right? And there are two of these Skyler guys right? Two of them two of you. There is a paradox at work here.'

Ralph thought Alan jumped in his holograph. He was dead on. 'Ya know Alan, I think I'm gonna sign you on as my sidekick.'

'I think Bill might have a problem with that.' Pam chortled.

'There is more than enough room for one more on the team.'

Alan smiled. 'I'm not going to let you down Mr. Hinkley.' And he right back to work with determination and a grin ear to ear.

Ralph sat back down and promptly opened the book. He was going to need to study hard and fast.

Pam sat down next to him for support while he went through the book.

Ralph sat there with the book opened but just stared at it. He thought about everything that had happened.

Just then Bill walked in the door. 'Well boys and girls, any news yet?'

Ralph walked over to him. 'Bill they have an instruction book too!'

'Who? Skyler?'

'Yes. I don't know how but they do and they are planning something big.'

'Any luck there Alan?' he shouted past Ralph.

'Not yet. Right now it's a waiting game to see if they will respond to the harmonics of Mr. Hinkley's suit.'

'What do you mean?' Ralph asked

'Well, after I know that they respond to harmonics linguists, I incorporated the one the suit lets off.'

'How on earth did you do that?' Bill asked

'Alan, that sounds…impossible.' Pam said.

Alan walked over. 'Well, the one the suit emits is similar signal to the one I've been monitoring. I was able to duplicate it since my scanners picked it up to begin with. I'm using it as a sort of lullaby. If they respond to the harmonics, then all we do is let them loose on our Mr. Hinkley.' Ralph moved uncomfortably at that. 'They will then go on the other Mr. Hinkley.'

'How?' Bill asked

'The suit will generate enough power for the probots to feed off of and once he touches the Mr. Hinkley of this time, they should reprogram the probots on him. In other words I've created an anti-virus…Maybe.'

'What do you mean, maybe, Alan?' Pam queried.

'Well, this is alien technology after all. It's sound in theory so, it should work.'

Ralph got the tingle again and looked at the book. 'I'm getting something again.'

The holograph showed the future Skyler going to the lab followed by the infected Ralph. The door burst open.

"_How much longer?!_' He scowled.

Skyler was about to open his mouth when his equipment rang out in completion. "_They're done. Now all we do is shoot our white suited friend and he will be under our control in no time."_

"_Finally! Now I can put forth my plan! I will turn this planet into exotic matter. It will give me enough power to create a controllable wormhole. I-we can go anywhere in the universe in a matter of minutes!"_

Ralph's jaw dropped in shock.

"_What? How could you possibly?"_

"_I recovered my ship and turned it into an array. We will disable our brothers ship with the probots, along with Mr. Hinkley from the future, feed the link from the book from my ship and start the process. We will have control of the ship and both Hinkley's"_

"_Then we get aboard the ship and safely away. " _Skyler said

"_Yes. Now gather the equipment. We have to get to Palmdale before sun up."_

Ralph looked helpless.

'Kid, what is it.'

He didn't know where to begin but, one thing was certain. In the little time they now had, he had to prepare for the battle of his life…


	24. Chapter 24

Ralph stood feeling more lost than he's ever been. Time had run out. He was moving his lips trying to form words. He took a short breath then spoke.  
'Bill…They're done.' Bill looked at him waiting for the rest. 'Skyler. They're going to be on their way to Palmdale with the other Ralph to get the green guy's ship and destroy this planet.' Ralph sat down, hopeless.

Alan, Pam and Bill just looked at Ralph. Everyone was silent with the same hopeless looks.

Pam looked down for a moment then spoke. 'Look, we can't let this defeat us. There has to be something we can do. We've all been in tight situations before. Surely we can think of something.'

'Ya know something? The Counselor's right! We are not going to just sit back and let this happen.'

Ralph stood up to protest. 'Well, what can we do Bill? Huh? What can we do?! All this time I had this stupid book I didn't even get a chance to study it because I was, again, so caught up in everything and now there is no time!'

Bill could see that Ralph was beginning to buckle under the stress. And it was a lot. For he did have the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. Ralph will have to come face to face with his other self and possibly even his own death. Now was the time for the final stand and he was not going to have his team quit now.  
'No!' Bill said. 'You're wrong!' He approached Ralph. 'Look kid, I know what's happening is bigger than all of us but we're not going to give up. Now, do you really want to give up this planet we're saved so many times to be at the mercy of those creeps?'

'Well, no but-'

'Are you going to sit here and do nothing?'

'No. But-.'

'Now, I don't know about you but I am not going to just sit here in my rocking chair while the planet is in danger. Kid,' he said gently as he approached Ralph. 'I know you're scared. I am too. We all are. But we can do this. You can do this. They gave us the suit for a reason and now we get to show them what we're made of. We're not all jelly on the inside. We're made of tougher stuff. Now if you want to do nothing and just give up that's your decision. But I'm not. I'm going out to Palmdale for the final showdown. The question is what do you want to do?'

Ralph just looked at him and thought about what Bill said and something clicked. 'You know, you're right. Here I was again caught up in everything and I don't give up!'

'No, of course not!' Bill said in agreement.

'I have been beating myself up and setting myself up for failure and that's not me!' Ralph said with a sense of renewal and determination.

'No, it's not!' Bill replied elated.

'I am not going to give up without a fight!'

'No way!' Bill smiled at Ralph's excitement.

'And I am not going to just hand this planet over to some bad green guys who want to change this planet into exotic matter to create a functioning worm hole so they can trash other planets.'

Bill stammered. 'Uh, well, no, um. Huh?'

Ralph shrugged with uncertainty. 'Well, that's what they said in the holograph.'

'Right. Um OK.' Bill started trying to get past the science fiction egghead stuff. 'So now we need to do is get a plan. So what are we gonna do team?'

'Well,' Alan piped up. 'I guess I can load some of my equipment in the van to let the probots programming finish along the way to give us more time.'

'There ya go! 'Bill said smiling.

'I'll go with Alan in his van and you and Ralph can take Bill's car. That way we can stay out of sight until the programming is done which should buy us more time if we need, and we can contact you when it's finished.' Pam said.

'All right! That's the spirit!' Great third string utility backup work there, Counselor.'

'Gee, thanks Bill.' She said flatly but with a smile.

Everyone turned to Ralph. 'I'll study the book in the car on the way and hope for the best.'

'See! I love it when a plan comes together!' They all set to work loading the equipment while Ralph studied the book.  
Bill at one point looked over at Ralph and saw a slight grin as he seemed to have a renewed sense of hope…

---------

Skyler was ordering Ralph around as if he were a marionette. At one point they passed each other while loading their vehicle and Ralph bumped him hard knocking him to the ground.

'What the hell are you doing!' He said getting up.

He looked at him and noticed Ralph giving him a sneering satisfied look. It unnerved him. He stepped back and Ralph had a slight grin.

'Get the rest of the things. We leave after this.' He left the room in haste.

He went down the hall and found his future self. 'I think we might have trouble.'

'What do you mean?' He turned quickly to him.

'Your puppet boy. I think he might be getting a mind of his own. He purposely knocked me down and smiled about it.' He watched as his master contemplated this. 'One more thing. If something goes wrong with getting the probots to the ship; the other Mr. Hinkley's suit has more power and could prove more difficult to gain control of unless we give him the full shot.'

'If need be I can hold the ship. You give me the minimum you can spare. It will be enough. I don't want any problems.'

'And our Mr. Hinkley?'

He was about to speak when Ralph entered the room. He looked at Skyler. 'Leave us.'  
When they were alone Ralph and his master stood feet from each other. Skyler's future self looked at him. 'You don't like Skyler giving you orders do you?'

Ralph just stood there.

'The suit is darker. Maybe you are developing a mind of your own. If so,' He said looking into his black eyes. ' You should keep in mind who is in charge here.' He stepped face to face with Ralph who reached his hand out but withdrew it back to his side. Puzzlement went over his face.

'Skyler laughed. 'You can not hurt me can you? I added a program to prevent that from happening. To me only. You accept my instruction unless I instruct you otherwise.'

Anger flowed over Ralph's face.

'Save it for your fight with your other self. Do you think you can defeat him?'

Ralph thinly smiled.

'Good. Now that we are ready we are headed for Palmdale. You know what to do.'

Ralph nodded and left the room. He walked outside, jumped and flew off into the night sky…

----------

When Bill and Alan finished loading the last of the equipment, he walked over to Pam.  
'Ok, listen. You and Alan get this communicator and Ralph gets the other one. When those whatcha callits are done, call Ralph so Alan can do whatever he's gonna do. Got it?'

Pam nodded worriedly.

'Don't worry sweetheart. We're gonna get through this.'

'I wish I had your confidence.' She said getting in the van.

'Mrs. Hinkley, I'm gonna need you to drive while I get the canister ready.'

'Ok, Alan.' She switched to the drivers seat.

Bill walked over to Ralph. 'Kid?'

Ralph was engrossed in the book. Bill waved his hand in front f his face, startling Ralph, who jumped excitedly.

'Bill! You wouldn't believe some of the things I can do! This is amazing!'

Tell me along the way, kid. We're all ready to go.'

'Oh.' He said quietly. Ralph stood there and took a short but nervous breath. Almost as if he were a doctor preparing bad news.  
He slowly walked to the van on the drivers side. He reached an arm in and around her. He firmly pressed his lips to hers. All he wanted to do was stay there with her.  
He had so many memories, since the suit, rush in his mind that when he did pull away, the two of them just looked at each other as if this were the end.  
'I love you so much, and I'm glad you are a part of my life.'

'Oh, Ralph.' she said as he wiped away the tears.

Ralph looked at his wife. 'Pamela, we're going to make it through this.' He said with confidence. I'm not going to let you down. I promise.'

'You never do. Be careful.' she smiled, starting the engine.

'You too.'

'Ok, you kids head out and keep out of sight.' Bill said. Ralph and Bill watched the van pull away. 'Well kid, this is it. This is our moment. _This_ is the one the suit was meant for.'

'Thank you for everything Bill.'

'Now don't go givin' me that farewell speech.'

'I'm not. I-just in case I want to thank you for holding me together all these years.'

'Well, you helped me too. It's what partners do. You're the best one I ever had.' Bill smiled as he got in the car. 'Now let's stop this mushy stuff and bust some bad green guys before Darth what's is name comes and set off that bomb and blows up all those robots.'

'Sheesh, Bill.' Ralph started getting in the passenger seat. 'It's Darth Vader and the Death Star blows up planets. Haven't you ever seen the movie?'

'Naw, just the commercials. I told you we were going to fight an intergalactic war.'

'We're not fighting an intergalactic war…'

They drove off to Palmdale bantering the whole way as they usually did on a case. They had several on the way up, and to Ralph, it felt good. Great even. He only hoped it would help…

-------

Pam turned off the lights to the van at Alan's instruction.

'I'm picking something up on my scanners. We don't want to get too close to that signal.' Alan said coming up to look out the window.

'There! Pull off over there. It should give us enough cover and a good view at the same time.'

Pam pulled the van over and parked. 'Alan? Are those things going to work?'

Alan looked at her. He really didn't know what to say because he didn't know. 'Well, I hope so. In theory it should work but, this is an alien technology. I wish I could know.'

'On a scale from one to one hundred?' Pam asked hoping to get a more hopeful answer.

Alan shrugged. 'Fifty, fifty?'

Pam looked down.

'Sixty, forty…our favor.' He grinned awkwardly.

Pam put on a brave smile and got out of the van as look out.

Alan sighed and back to work, to up the odds...

-------

'Skyler! Are you in position?' His future self asked over the communicator.

'Yes. As soon as I have him in range. What about puppet boy?' He asked.

'Let him play for a few minutes. It should be interesting and distracting. Out.' He pressed some buttons and his ship came alive…

------

Ralph and Bill pulled into the desert out of sight when Ralph stared to get an uncomfortable feeling.

'He's here.'

'Huh? Are you getting' a vibe?'

'No. But I can feel it.'

The car came to a stop and Ralph slowly got out of the car. He took a deep breath. Bill handed him the communicator.

'As soon as the Counselor gives you the OK.'

Ralph cocked his head looking at the car. 'Bill, Skyler is just over that ridge.'

'Knock em dead-um good luck.'

Ralph nodded and took off. Bill went in the trunk and got his guns, moved his jaw firm and snuck off to get a surprise attack…

-------------------

Ralph landed and rolled hard in the sand. When he stopped, he got up and shook the dirt out of his hair. A chill ran down his spine and he stiffened. He looked up and saw the other Ralph in the sky, land hard on his feet.  
Ralph looked at his infected self as his mind ran in every direction to find some way to stop him.  
They stood there face to face when his infected self did something that disturbed him more that he ever knew anyone could.  
He cocked his head and smiled.

Ralph knew at that point that this battle could be the end...


	25. Chapter 25

Palmdale, three a.m. Ralph stood there looking at his infected self he wondered what the outcome would be. Should he make the first move? His infected self was standing perfectly still looking back at him, smiling. What was he doing that for? Was he going to attack? Ralph was becoming more apprehensive as this was going on. His other self was plotting something, but what? Ralph didn't like this at all. Could he defeat him? The fear in him swelled, but he was determined not to show it.  
Just then his infected self seemed satisfied and smiled more. Ralph grew more nervous and actually took half a step backwards. Ralph narrowed his eyes as a thought occurred to him. "Is he…picking up my thoughts?"

His infected self grinned ear to ear.

Ralph's eyes widened and jaw dropped as he realized something. His infected self could anticipate his attacks. And that was not good.

---------

Pam was keeping watch as Alan was keeping a constant vigil on the probots. Pam carefully walked around and looked from between the bushes. Far off she saw her husband, both of them, looking at each other. It was worse than waiting for the other shoe to drop. What were they doing? As she pondered this she caught a glimpse of something about half a mile away. She went back to the van.

'Alan, do you have any binoculars?'

'Yeah. Over there in the glove compartment.'

Reaching in the glove compartment, she looked at Alan and his mini work station. 'How's it coming?'

'Well, there seems to be some change of activity so, I'm guessing we're close.' He looked at her. Suddenly there was a beep from the computer. 'The frequency _is_ changing.'

'Is that a good thing?' She asked.

He smiled. 'Yup! But, we still have to wait. I'll get things preset. Time is a factor now. We have to be ready when they are.'

'What do we do then?'

'We have to get his gun. I didn't have time to make one, but the canister I made looks about the same that's on the gun. If we can get it when he's not looking…It's the only way we can get them to Mr. Hinkley fast enough.'

Pam nodded. But for now she took the binoculars and went back to her post to see where the noise she heard came from. Looking, she saw a vehicle, and Skyler moving quickly around. Since she had a fix on Skyler, she looked back at the two Ralph's who seemed to be looking like a Mexican stand off…

---------

Bill had his guns out ready. He didn't know what he was going to but at this point, the scenario was to wing it.  
He looked over at the battle field and saw the two Ralph's standing there. He was confused. What the hell were they doing? It had to be some type of mind game. Well, they were OK for the moment. He hoped.  
He went back to his reconnaissance. He stealthily walked around the rock face. He peeked around and saw off in the distance, what looked like part of a space ship.  
'It must be old man Skyler. Time to bust some bad guy aliens.' He whispered sneaking off…

--------

Ralph didn't know what was going to happen in the confrontation but he was determined not to lose.

His infected self seemed to like this as he nodded his head once. One foot stepped back as he bolted forward

Ralph jumped fast. He turned quickly, only to receive a blow to his mid section, knocking him over, about twenty feet from where he was. Ralph sat up as his infected self landed in front of him.  
Ralph sat there and knew this as a mild attack. He knew it was all or nothing. Ralph jumped up and moved at super speed.  
His infected self disappeared and popped up from behind him, grabbing his neck and left arm, flew up and before Ralph knew what hit him, he hit the ground with his infected self still on him.  
Ralph struggled to get out of his grip. He kept hold of Ralph's arm and flew straight up pulling him like a rag doll and started to spin fast.  
Ralph tried hard to break free but he was spinning too fast. When he was let go, it was too late to recover.

-----

Bill heard familiar scream and looked up as dirt flew up where Ralph hit the ground. His jaw dropped. He moved back into the bushes and looked at his partner. He could see infected Ralph on a trajectory. He wanted to yell to him to move but he couldn't. He took a deep breath and looked away. He had to continue with his part of the mission. He helped as much as he could. Now, the rest was up to Ralph.

------

Pam gasped when she saw the force of the impact Ralph made. 'Oh my G-' She cupped her mouth.  
She fought the urge to run over and help. There was no way that she could help him with the fight but she could help with what she was doing now.

-----

Skyler's future self was working fast, hooking up the book and inputting the information to begin the process. 'Now, all I needed is the ship from my people. Once in range, I can hold the ship and gain control. I will teleport aboard, turn this rock into exotic matter! My experiment will be a success!' He walked to the scanners to observe what was happening outside. He watched as Ralph was being pummeled into the ground. He laughed. 'It's only a matter of time…'

--------

Skyler's past incarnation was walking around the vehicle and took out the container that held the probots. He looked up as he heard a loud crash on the ground.  
Quickly, he took the gun out of its case and screwed the canister in. He pressed two buttons and a third near the tip of the barrel and it emitted a charging hum and settled.

He took out his communicator. 'All is ready.' He spoke.

"Good. For the moment just sit back and enjoy the show. You can shoot him _after_ the ship arrives, or at the first sign of resistance. At the way things are going it looks like there will be none. If you feel Mr. Hinkley's had enough, feel free to shoot him. But _only _after the ship arrives. Understood?"

'Understood.' He set the gun down on the seat and walked to the front of the vehicle and leaned against its hood and saw Ralph pulling himself up from the ground, trying to pull himself up. He tried to get his footing but kept falling to his knees.  
'I may not need to use the gun after all.' He chuckled to himself. He noticed the infected Ralph in mid air, watching. 'No, not long at all.'

----------

Ralph was dizzy and his knees kept buckling. He made it to his feet and swayed. He held his head and took a deep breath. He could feel his other half coming at him again. He fell to a squatting position, turned and jumped just as his infected self hit the ground. Ralph shook off what dizziness he had left and saw out of the corner of his eye, the infected Ralph coming straight at him. While in the air, he took flight and tried to out run him. No sooner had he had that thought, his infected self was in front of him. Ralph had no way of stopping in time. He was grabbed by his feet and dragged through the air. He kicked and struggled as hard as he could.  
He freed one foot just as he was being spun around again. He couldn't regain himself. He was thrown again. As his eyes focused he saw the rock face coming closer. He angled his feet forward to gain leverage to jump from it. He felt success until something hit him from behind causing him to go off balance and into the rock. 'UH!'

"No! I can't let this happen." He thought as he began to peel himself from the rock wall. He turned to face his infected self who was smiling, feeding off of the battle. Up till now Ralph was holding back to gain more time, but if he were to continue in this path he would lose his life and the world along with it. He remembered the instruction book and decided to now was time to use it…

-------

Alan fell out of the van and Pam came over quickly to silence any further commotion that may follow.

'Alan! What are you doing?' She whispered firmly.

'They're done!' He whispered excitedly.

Pam helped him up. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes!' He said restraining himself to jump for joy. His feet were moving wildly in place. 'I did it! I can't believe it! It worked!'

'SHH! OK Alan. Calm down! Look at me. Focus!…Side kick.'

Alan held back any further excited movement and nodded.

'OK, what now?' She asked.

Alan went back in the van and took out the canister and showed Pam. 'Now we get the gun. Then I can load our probots into it.'

Pam's gaze shifted to the sky. Far off she saw what looked like two stars dancing about. 'Oh no. Come on Alan. It's now or never.' They headed off to get the gun…

------

Bill had full view of all the action. He saw Pam and Alan heading for the gun, both Ralph's fighting, and Skyler's ship. He firmed his jaw and knew what he had to do and he had to do it fast…

--------

Ralph was about to attack but when he caught sight of the dancing lights.

That was all the time his infected self needed.

Ralph was hit with a lightning bolt that ran through his body.  
His body convulsed and he fell to the ground.  
Ralph had the wind knocked out of him. He lay there on the ground gasping for air.

The infected Ralph landed at Ralph's feet. He looked at Ralph disappointed and angry. Then puzzlement ran over his face and he tilted his head.

'WHITE PAPER!' Ralph shouted.

The infected Ralph flew back, slamming against a boulder.

Ralph sat up weakly. He managed to cloud his thoughts so his move couldn't be anticipated. He wondered why was feeling the blows more than he felt he should. As he looked at the suit he found that the places he was touched was turning from red to white alternately. He was being infected and the suit was trying to fight it.

The infected Ralph stood up. The resistance pleased him. He rushed at Ralph and when he made contact, he punched him continuously in the chest and midriff.

Ralph could feel each punch. Every time it was harder and faster. He picked up on the infected Ralph's thoughts, enough to find out one thing. He was going to get the fight out of Ralph one way or another…


	26. Chapter 26

Ralph was being used as a punching bag to his infected self's pleasure. He raised his hands to try to stop him, but he felt weaker and weaker after every blow. His suit was turning red where he was being punched. He was being beaten to death. His infected self was too fast, too strong.  
Ralph closed his eyes in pain and suddenly he saw his whole "suit" life flash before him. Everything he had overcome and learned. Everything he, Pam and Bill had gone through, from when he was given the suit. They gave him the suit for a reason. The suit _came_ to him for a reason. And that reason was not to be beaten to death!  
Having the power of the suit meant you have a responsibility. A great responsibility. Ralph felt stronger as he was thinking about these thoughts. He let the feelings fill him. It gave him strength!  
He was Ralph Hinkley! He was a husband, a teacher, a best friend, and a father. But most of all, he was a hero!

His infected self was punching him harder, angry at the fact Ralph was not fighting. But the infected Ralph was also smiling at his victory.

Suddenly, Ralph managed to grab both his fists.  
The infected Ralph was confused. Ralph gritted his teeth, sat up and pushed his infected self off still holding his fists. He drew on the power of the suit.  
Ralph squeezed as hard as he could, using him as leverage to get up. The more power he used the faster the suit was turning white again.  
Both of them were now on their feet. Ralph could see he was having an effect.  
He pushed his infected self away and caught his breath. He clutched his chest, as it was the bane of infected Ralph's amusement.

Ralph stood there for a moment then straightened himself up. Now, it was his turn. He gave a shocked look past infected Ralph who turned to see, giving Ralph the edge he needed. He rammed at him at top speed. Arms wrapped around him, not letting go. He flew up, hard and fast and power-dived the same, making sure he himself didn't hit the ground first. The infected Ralph was trying to put Ralph in front.

'No way! It's my turn now!' Ralph slammed the infected Ralph into the ground just as hard as he did to him. Ralph bounced backwards and used the telekinesis power to throw rocks, boulders, and anything else that was loose, at the infected Ralph, trying to keep him at bay.  
But, before he knew what happened, he was in a bear hug. His infected self popped up behind him and was squeezing hard.

Ralph was finding it hard to breathe. His body was beginning to limp…

----------

Pam and Alan were close to Skyler's vehicle. They nodded to each other and approached from different directions. Pam, coming from the right side, was a bit more visible. She took careful and slow steps as she inched toward the vehicle. She crouched down and kept moving.

Skyler shifted his position, which startled Pam, and she instantly froze. She held her breath as he looked over in the other direction. He then went back to watching the two Ralph's.

Pam slowly let out her breath and relaxed. She was on the right side of the vehicle now. She cautiously stood half up and looked inside where, she saw the gun on the on the center of the seat. Seeing as the window was closed she carefully and ever so slowly lifted the handle to the door. As soon as she felt resistance, she was even more careful. Her face winced just waiting for that life and death click. There was a noise of some rocks falling and she took advantage of that as the door released. "Click."  
She saw Skyler looking around from his position and she waited before opening the door. Her tongue pressed over her top molars in anticipation.  
He walked away from the vehicle. She opened the door, lifted the gun off the seat and held it close. She closed the door and turned around to leave and walked right into Skyler.

'Well, hello my dear.' He smiled taking her arm with one hand and the gun from her with the other. He tossed it next to the tire and held Pam firmly. 'I see why your husband picked you. You've got… spunk.'

Pam struggled. 'You won't get away with this!'

'Oh, I think I will.' He spun her around and held her in front of him. 'You see over there? That is my older self-preparing for our greatest experiment. Over there,' He turned Pam to face the Two Ralph's. 'Over there the probots that are on your husband will soon be infecting our white suited friend. We will have the ultimate power in the universe!' He turned her around again face-to-face. 'Now, that our friends have arrived,' He said nodding upwards. 'I have free reign to alter your husband.' He smiled.  
He looked to retrieve the gun but it was now missing.

'WHAT!' He threw Pam aside and caught sight of Alan running away with the gun and took off after him.

Pam took off after Skyler…

--------

Old Skyler from the past was at the ready waiting for his brothers to get in range. 'Yes. That's it. Almost…YES!' He flipped switches and the equipment came to life.  
He pulled a lever and two huge dishes unfolded and opened.  
'At last I have them! I can pull them closer and channel the power into the array to open the portal. Phase one is almost complete!'

The green guys ship was being held and pulled closer. He flipped more switches and buttons and the other array opened. It's position changed to open space. There was a rumble from the earth below.  
Suddenly the ray holding the ship began to draw power from the ship and feed it into the other dish. Wind was picking up and dirt was flying upwards in a small whirlwind. There was what sounded like an explosion; it was a portal that was beginning to open.

'YES! It's working!' He shouted with raised hands in victory…

-------

Ralph, still locked in his bear hug, went limp in infected Ralph's arms. He dropped him in a crumpled heap on the desert sand. He then kicked him over face up. Satisfied, he bent over and picked him up by his suit and looked at his white suited adversary curiously.  
His eyes went wide as Ralph opened his eyes and smiled. Before infected Ralph could do anything, Ralph gave him a two fisted punch, which sent him soaring upwards. Ralph flew up, caught him and slammed him in the ground. Ralph then grabs his leg and flings him over his head on the ground repeatedly. He lets go, follows, rubbing his hands together.

'HEAT!' He extends his arms and flames shoot out setting the infected Ralph on fire. Infected Ralph screams. Ralph concentrates, and slams him into the rock face…

--------

Skyler, in range, leaps forward on top of Alan. He pushes the gun aside. Alan gets up and Skyler pulls back his arm to punch him but is stopped suddenly as Pam has jumped in his back and holding his arm. Skyler uses Pam and knocks Alan to the ground.

'Alan!' She screams, still on Skyler's back.

--------

Alan sat up and looked around. He made a definitive nod and ran in the opposite direction.

---------

Skyler still trying to shake Pam off, who is holding on tight bends over quickly and flips her over and on the ground. 'You want to play hard ball?' He says picking up the gun. 'Fine!' He grabs her arm and drags her, struggling, to the car. He slams hard against the door. 'I was going to take care of your husband first,' He grabbed her throat. 'but, I'm not picky.' He starts squeezing her throat.

Pam, feeling the pressure, starts to see spots. She struggles to release his hands, but decides she can do only one thing. She brings up her knee in his, what she hoped, was his groin.

He releases her and she knees him in the jaw as he was hunched. She raised her foot to kick him again but, he blocks it and backhands her to the ground.

She falls hard coughing and holding her neck.

He reaches in his jacket and pulls out a gun. 'If that's the way you want it!' He cocked the trigger.

'Now, that's now way to treat a lady.' a voice came from behind.

He turned to see Bill standing there. 'Ah. Mr. Maxwell.' He positioned himself to keep both he and Pam in sight.He moved his arm and aimed his gun at Bill.'You know Mr. Maxwell; I killed you in the future. So, if I kill you in this time-line I would be changing history. But, it'll feel just as good the second time round.'

The ground rumbled more beneath their feet...

-------

Ralph was about to return the punched that were delivered to him when a holograph made its way in.

'Wha-?' He saw Bill and Skyler...

-------

'Any last words Maxwell?'

'Yes, as a matter of fact-'

'Too bad.' And just like before he pulled the trigger and shot Bill.

Bill spun and fell to the ground face first...

------

'BILL!' Ralph ran and took flight. He couldn't bear to see his friend die again.

-------

Skyler took the probot gun and aimed it at a fast approaching Ralph.

------

The wind was becoming violent. The Ship being pulled closer, was trying to pull away to no avail.

The portal was becoming wider. It was pulling sand, rocks, plants and anything loose into it. It was increasing in power the wider it opened.

------

Alan was running to the array. He knew he was better qualified to handle this. So did Bill. That's why Bill gave him a signal to take care of the technical stuff. Combat wasn't his forte after all. He did what he needed to with the probots and he was quite happy with that.

He reached the array. He brought up his arm to shield his eyes from the sand that was spinning around. Alan looked to see how the array was hooked up. He spotted a terminal that was on, what was left, of the past Skyler's ship. He went inside. It was quiet, except for the equipment. That was enough to put Alan on edge. He walked slowly against the wall. He found a door and peeked in. The room was empty. He went in and started looking over everything. He looked at the readings and realized what the array was doing.

'Holy smokes! I don't believe it!'

'Amazing isn't it!'

Alan turned fast and he was face to face with his first alien. He was deformed.  
'W-what you're doing-'

'Yes. It's wonderful. My greatest experiment.' He moved closer to Alan.

Alan tensed. 'You-it won't work! You don't have enough power!'

'I don't think you fully understand what I'm doing here.'

'I understand. You're making a black hole.'

'Oh, much more than that my young one. I am going to create a traveling wormhole. I will turn this planet into exotic matter and I will have all the power I need!'

'But it won't work!' Alan shouted. You're equipment is too crude. That portal is unstable!'

'You don't know anything!'

'I know enough to know that this won't work! You'll end up blowing up half of California and us with it. And, I won't let you get away with this.' He spun around and tried to shut down the computers.

He flipped some switches and was yanked off by Skyler's past self.

'NO! I will not be undone by a child!'

Alan got up fast and ran outside. He had to disconnect the arrays from the outside. It was the only way he could get a chance to disable the array.

-------

Ralph flew at top speed. He focused on Bill who was on the ground.

------

Skyler waited for the right moment. As soon as he was in range and fired the weapon. A light blue glow and a strange surge ran through Ralph's body. He did it! Now it was just a matter of time…


	27. Chapter 27

Alan knew he was on his own here. Ralph had his hands full with his now evil doppelganger, Bill and Pam were dealing with Skyler and he… He was escaping from Skyler's future self to try to foil his plans.Alan was now outside running around the part of the ship that was protruding, looking for anything to disable the array. There was another rumble beneath his feet. He looked up and saw the ship trying to pull away. Every time the ship tried to pull away, the force of the beam strengthened bringing the ship closer. The ships lights were fading with every attempt.Lightning was beginning to shoot from the portal. Between that and the sand flying up, it was making it difficult for Alan to see. His arm went up to guard his face from the debris. He saw what might be a way of disconnecting the beams. As he reached for the connector he was viciously thrown off. Alan rolled and when he stopped he sat up, frightened.

'NO!' Skyler's past self yelled. He raised his alien gun. 'Now you die!'…

--------

Ralph sat up and shook his head looking at the glow around his body. A strange surge ran through him. He dizzily stood up. He held his arms out and observed the blue luminescence around him. The worried look on his face reflected his thoughts. He was going to turn evil! Everything came into focus again.

Skyler laughed. 'It's no use Mr. Hinkley! In a matter of minutes you, as your counterpart, will be my slave!' He yelled over the increasing wind.

Ralph got a determined look and he decided he was not going out without a fight. Just as he was about to take off, there was a sharp pain in his back as he was punched forward and upward. 'AHHHH!!!'

The infected Ralph had landed a punch sending Ralph flailing toward the sky, and the portal…

----------

Skyler saw the portal was about half a mile wide now. Space could be seen on the other side. Skyler looked up at it as it was opening wider. Grass, sand, rocks and cacti were being pulled up into it as the wind and size increased. The portal was going to suck the planet through before the planet could be turned into exotic matter.  
There wasn't enough power to put forth the plan.  
To make matters worse, he had just shot Ralph with the probots. He decided to make a run for it when a foot found its way in front of his feet, causing him to fall.  
He looked up and Pam was holding Bill's gun to him. He looked at her in front of him and decided not to move.

A familiar yell was heard and Pam looked up giving Skyler the edge he needed. He kicked his feet under hers causing her to fall. He dived, wrestling her for the gun.  
She kicked and fought but he had more strength. Skyler was now in possession of the gun. As he got up, he pulled her up, and held her in a head lock with the gun to her head.

'You'll be sorry you ever messed with us!' She stated.

'Well, I am through with making mistakes!' He threw her back to the ground. 'I guess I have to take out the trash myself!' He aimed the gun and saw she had a pleasing grin on her face. He turned around only to receive a hard right cross to the jaw and was immediately disarmed.

'Now, I thought I talked to you about how to treat a lady. I have zero tolerance for bad behavior.'

Bill Maxwell, standing straight and tall, and very much alive, with the gun now aimed at Skyler.

'Wha-? I SHOT YOU!'

Bill just smiled as Pam went to his side.

'Thanks.' She said. 'Let me guess, the ace up your sleeve?'

'Uh huh. Bullet proof vest, honey.'

'It won't matter in a few minutes anyway! We'll all be gone! That portal will suck us through and Mr. Hinkley will be infected and most likely the only one to survive this.'

'Have you ever played pool? See it's a matter of putting all the balls where you want them. Setting up the table.'

'What do you talking about?' Skyler asked.

'Just watch. Counselor if you please…'

Pam pulled out the communicator…

--------

Ralph was heading straight at the portal. The infected Ralph was on his tail. He spun around and as one of the lightning bolts came out he drew it in one had and out the other at the infected Ralph.

'AHHHH!' The infected Ralph screamed as he began falling to the ground.

Ralph managed to pull away from the portal. Then he heard friendly voice. He pulled out the communicator. 'Pam!?'

'_Ralph_!' There was a lot of static. '_Do-'_

'Pam!?' It went dead. He put the communicator back in his sleeve and looked where infected Ralph landed. He just hit the ground and was getting to his feet. 'Duty calls.' He flew down and tumble rolled to his feet.

They were now on the ground, face to face. The infected Ralph was smiling, veins pulsing and his black eyes focused on Ralph.

Ralph, who was battered and bruised was wondering how long he had before he was taken over by the probots Skyler shot him with. He didn't remember it taking this long-.  
And then he realized... He had to act fast. He bolted forward fast without hesitation.  
The infected Ralph quickly raised his hands forward and white suit Ralph took them and held them not letting go.  
Then he let loose any power he had and let it spill on his infected self. The infected Ralph let loose his power just the same…

---------

Skyler watched in utter disbelief. 'He should be infected by now!'

'And, I should be dead, but here we are.' Bill said.

Pam cleared her throat. 'While I had you distracted, Alan switched the probots. He loaded ours. We figured you were a better shot.' She said quite satisfied.

Skyler looked up, pointed and screamed.

Pam and Bill both looked. The gun was kicked from Bills hand and Skyler took off running.

'Oh great! The oldest trick in the book and we fell for it!' Pam said angrily. She looked at Bill who was chuckling. '…didn't we?'

'He's got no where to go. Come on.' They took off after him, going in the direction of the array.

-------

Alan was looking at the barrel of an alien gun, that could just vaporize him, looking at an alien with a finger on the trigger.

'Don't you understand?' Alan yelled over the wind.' You've lost and we're all going to die!'

The wind was moving like a small tornado into the vortex.

Skyler's future self looked at Alan. After a moment he came to the conclusion that his experiment was another failure in a long list of them. He could see that at the rate the vortex was opening, this planet wouldn't make the conversion in time. He failed. He was a failure! 'NOOOOO!!'  
He looked at Alan with a new level of contempt. He became angrier than he's ever been. 'We all die, but Mr. Hinkley's friends go first!'

-------

'Bill!' she screamed pointing at Alan…

--------

Ralph, locked with his infected self looked in his eyes and was going to get in his mind when he got a holograph of Alan about to get shot.  
He was not going to let that happen.  
He also saw Skyler running in the same direction. In one swift move, he grabbed, the now disoriented, infected Ralph and spun him around a few times and threw him hard Skyler, who was closing in on the array.  
The infected Ralph hit Skyler. They both flew fast and hit Skyler's future self.

--------

Alan watched as the three of them got caught in the wind and headed up to the swirling vortex of space. Both Skylers screamed.  
The infected Ralph shook his head. After clearing his head he broke free, leaving the two Skyler's to their own demise to be sucked into the portal.  
The infected Ralph only had one thing on his mind: To win the battle. He flew back to Ralph at top speed.

-------

Alan was on the ground, crawling to get to the array. This was his chance. His only chance.

-------

Ralph saw his infected self coming at him. He flew up and they went into another power lock.  
They were both glowing, one white the other black The energy was swirling around each of them….

------

'Bill! What if it didn't work!?' she yelled over the wind.

Bill pulled her down to the ground to not get swept up in the violent winds.  
'Have faith Counselor!' he yelled back. The truth is, he was just as concerned as she was, but the only thing they could do now was watch and wait…

---------

Smoke was emitting from the ship. It was very close now. Alan figured that even if the ship were to not resist, it would be pulled faster and maybe even crash into the planet. He was on the ground trying not to get sucked up.  
Skyler's ship was beginning to rattle from the wind. He crawled back to it and through the door. He ran back in the control room to the main terminal.

'I have to cut the power. I have to cut the power.' Alan muttered to himself. He looked around frantically but found one disturbing fact; He couldn't read anything. 'Oh man! What a time for a language barrier!' As he was looking for a main power connector of some sort, he felt a strange feeling. It was almost like static electricity. He was very nervous. He glanced at the controls and saw something strange…It was turning English. He could read it now.

'Wha-?' He took full advantage of the situation and looked at the terminal. 'The ship is sending something down the beam so I can understand-'  
He went back to work. He bent over the controls and worked as fast as he could.  
After a few minutes he came to a frightening conclusion…

'Cutting the power won't work! It's gone too far! Oh man! What can I do?' He walked backwards against the wall wide eyed and slacked jawed. He started breathing heavy. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out his inhaler and took a puff. He stood there catching his breath.  
'OK think!' He calmly walked to the monitor and looked at what was going on outside. He flipped a few switches and saw the vortex on one monitor, the ship on the second and with some maneuvering he found the two Ralphs on the third.  
They were each glowing their own power very brightly. 'If they keep it up they could-' and then he got the best idea in the whole wide world.  
'EUREKA! THAT'S IT! He wasted no time and went right to work.

--------

'Bill! Look!' Pam shouted.

The beam that held the portal open changed color from red particles to a bluish white.

'It's getting smaller!' Pam screamed with delight.

'The kid pulled through! That's one tough egg head!' He laughed.

Pam smiled.

The wind was beginning to die down. There was a flash and the hole to space was now gone.  
The ship was released. After a moment of regaining power, it left back to the stars.  
Pam and Bill got up and ran to meet an excited Alan. They all went into a great big hug in celebration.

'Alan that was great!' Pam said.

'AHHHH!!!!' Ralph's scream was heard.

They turned their attention back to the two Ralphs. The infected Ralph's energy was changing…

-------

There they were, locked, hand in hand. White suit Ralph's energy began to spill over onto the infected Ralph. Faces intense, gritted teeth. The infected Ralph's energy was changing. His suit was changing color. Changing back to the original red. The veins in his face were disappearing, and his skin was returning to normal.

The red suit Ralph, who was still pouring out a massive amount of energy, for a glimpse of a moment, he wondered why? What was he doing there? Then he saw the man in front of him. It was he, in a white suit…

--------

Both Ralphs threw their heads back as a searing pain ran through their bodies…

--------

'See Counselor! It's working!'

Then there was an explosion and the two Ralphs were blasted back in opposite directions.

'What happened?!' Pam gasped.

'They canceled each other out! I figured out they might do that. That's how I got the idea to do the same thing with the portal. I fed the same energy back into it.'

'Well we gotta find them and fast! Bill said. 'We're gonna be attracting a lot of attention real soon. Alan, you and the Counselor take your van and I'll get my car!'

The team split up to find the two Ralphs…


	28. Chapter 28

_OK, I know I said one more chapter but I really meant 2 BUT It will follow within 24 hrs._

It was a very long night. Bill was driving, thinking about the nights events while looking for his partner. He, Pam, Alan, and Ralph had just defeated two bad green guys and their plans for universal domination. Yup, once again they saved the world…in a big way! He smiled.  
Skyler's plan to turn the planet into exotic matter and over throw his people, failed. As a result, they were pelted into the vortex in space.  
The white suit Ralph managed to use the micro-probots Alan reprogrammed, to re program the infected Ralph's' suit. It worked, but in the process they canceled each other out and each were blasted back in different directions. Now the search was on before anyone else found them.  
As he was nearing the boarder he was passed by several police cars.  
Bill's concern was at its peak as he was being flagged down by one of the officers. '_Oh boy. C'mon Maxwell. Keep cool. _He slowed to a stop next to the officer.

'S'cuse me sir_!'_

'Yes, officer.'

'Can I ask where you're coming from tonight?'

'Sure. L .A. Are you out here because of the earthquakes?'

'What do you know about them?' He asked suspiciously.

'What's to know? They're just earthquakes. I pulled over till they passed.'

'Did you see…anything out of the ordinary?'

'Out of the ordinary?'

The officer suddenly felt awkward as he tried to let the words out of his mouth.  
'Um,' He cleared his throat. Like strange…lights in the…um…anywhere?'

'What? You mean like aliens and space ships?' He chuckled. 'You boys are workin' too hard if you think they're little green guys flying around.' '_If they only knew_…'He thought.

The officer looked uncomfortable for a moment then snapped back. 'Can I see some ID sir?'

'Sure.' Bill promptly, having it at the ready gave him ID.

The officer read it. 'Bill Maxwell. F.B.I.'

As the officer was looking at his badge Bill caught sight of a white boot near a mound of rocks. He hid any anxiousness he wanted to let loose.

The officer handed Bill's ID back. 'And you're out here why?'

'Missing person.' He said firmly. 'This fella, as a practical joke, was dressed up in some sort of white superhero type suit and left out here. Buncha nut jobs if you ask me.'

'I hear ya.' The officer responded.

'So, I take it you haven't seen him.'

'No. I think I'd remember that.'

'Well, if there's nothing else…' Bill cocked his head to the side. 'Well son of a gun! Do you see that?' Bill got out of the car and ran to Ralph. As he got there first, he checked his pulse. It was strong. He breathed relief.

The officer who was on his heels, knelt down next to him. 'Is he OK?'

'Yes. Looks like a bump on the noggin. Could ya give me a hand getting him to the car?'

'Sure.'

Bill looked at the officers ID badge. 'Officer Spire? Didn't you pull me over about five years ago?'

The officer looked at him for a moment. 'Oh, yeah. I thought you looked familiar. I thought you were talking to yourself. So how did that speech go anyway.'

'Oh, uh not too bad. Got one kid seriously thinking about becoming a fed.'  
Bill grabbed Ralph's feet and the officer, his upper. At least this way he couldn't get a good look at Ralph.  
'Ya know,' He started as they were heading back to the car. 'If it weren't for you pulling me over I might not have found him.'

They got to the car and put Ralph in the back seat.

'Thank you officer. His wife and son will be very happy he safe and sound.'

'Oh, well, you're welcome. Wouldn't you rather have me call for an ambulance?'

'No. I can get him to the hospital quicker. I want to thank you for doing a fine job officer.' Bill took his hand and shook it.  
'We're all set?'

'Oh yes! Glad to help.'

Bill drove off leaving Palmdale behind. He found one Ralph. Now he only hoped Pam and Alan were having the same luck…

---------- ----------------

Pam and Alan were driving toward L.A. , looking at every rocked area and any place they could find that a person might have fallen into.

'Oh Alan! What if we can't find him? What if someone else has? What of he's locked up in some lab someplace?'

This was way out of Alan's area. Calming the female of the species. Although, he was at present semi dating a girl at Cal-Tech, it was still considered foreign soil. He had learned that women were more complex than his computers. Those he understood. When things went wrong you could fix them…most of the time.  
Right at this moment he had to put things into perspective. Mrs. Hinkley was indeed a female who needed his help but, in a side kick capacity.  
'Mrs. Hinkley, Mr. Hinkley will be alright. He has the suit so he can protect himself. If we can't find him, the other Mr. Hinkley can do one of those holo-whatsits.'

'Graphs.'

'Right. Holographs. We will find him.' He said confidently.

Pam smiled at him for trying to help. He was right. They could do a number of things to find him. The question was, could it be done in time?  
The number of police and news crews were increasing as they were driving.  
They were blocked off by a news man in the middle of the road.

'Uh, Alan?'

'Don't worry Mrs. Hinkley. I think I can cover this one.' He slowed the van and the reporter and camera came up to the van faster than the processing chip in his computer.

'This is Mike Ickiles from KLA TV. And we're here with the first people to emerge from the devastating earthquake in Palmdale. Can you tell us exactly what happened?'

The mike and camera were now focused in on Alan.

'It was just a little tremor.'

'As I under stand it; it was an eight on the Richter scale.'

'Actually, I would say it was more like a three. If it were an eight there would be more damage. See, at the Earth's surface, earthquakes may manifest themselves by a shaking or displacement of the ground. It is any seismic event that generates seismic waves. Scientists assign a magnitude rating to earthquakes based on the strength and duration of their seismic waves. It didn't last all that long and the lack of damage has to validate the fact that the quake was minor.'

The reporter just stood there silent. '…Right, well, we'll just see for our selves Einstein. Let's move out!' He to yelled to his crew.

'Alan, you were terrific!'

'Thanks Mrs. Hinkley.' Alan put the car in gear and left.

.--------------- -----------------

June 25th 1:00 PM.

Bill Maxwell came in the Hinkley home in his usual fashion. Pam and Alan jumped up.

'Did you find him?' Pam asked anxiously.

'…No.'

'Bill!'

'Now don't worry sweetheart we're gonna find him. I promise.'

'Something bad has happened! I know it! I have a real feeling that he's just passed out somewhere.' The phone rang causing everyone to jump. Pam was the first one to answer it.  
'Hello?' She said quickly. 'Oh. It's for you Bill.' She handed him the phone.

'Yeah?…Gone? OK, great! Thanks buddy.' He hung up the phone.  
'That was my contact at the traffic division. The boarder patrol, any law enforcement and news casters have gone from the area. I'm gonna go and see if I can find him. At least now I can move around freely and without suspicion.'

'That took long enough.'

'I think it was all the _stellar_ activity more than the earthquakes, Mrs. Hinkley.'

'Well, stellar or not the road is clear. How is our patient?'

'Still out cold.' Pam said worriedly. Oh, Bill.' She went into his arms. 'I feel so helpless. What if he's dead?'

Bill pulled her back and looked at her. 'Hey! Now none of that. He's OK. I have a gut feeling. And you know how my gut feelings are, right?'

Pam nodded. 'Find him Bill.'

'I will sweetheart. I promise.' He said and left out the door...


	29. Chapter 29

First off I would like to give thanks to people who have helped me while I was writing this.

1st I would like to thank succotash for making the pic of Bizzaro Ralph. My idea along with his pic helped spark a story, the longest story I have ever written.2nd I'd like to thank Ryk Spoor for giving the "I am Trash-Man" line. I was really stuck as to what I wanted Ralph to say when he came to.  
3rd I would like to extend many thanks to Melmac for being the best darn beta. Her help was invaluable.  
4th I would love to thank all the readers and everyone who left the wonderful reviews.  
5th To everyone on the Greatest American Hero Board. Without the creation of the board, I would've never written the story or even joined.  
And finally, To Stephen Cannell, William Katt, Connie Selleca, Robert Culp, and everyone involved on the show. I thank them for creating wonderful characters and a really cool idea that allows us fans of today to carry on the show through our stories. Thanks everyone!

And now…the final chapter of Time Heals All Wounds!

------ ---------

5:00 pm.

Bill was searching, looking in any and every nook and cranny he could find. 'Where are the green guys when you need em? Guess I'd better call in to see if anyone was picked up. Pff! Listen to me. Now I'm talkin' to myself.' He pulled over near the park in the shade of a tree, picked up the phone and dialed out to the bureau.

'Hello Harvey? Can you speak up? It's Maxwell!' He yelled into the phone. 'Maxw- Can you speak up? Ya found what? There seems to be a lot of static on the line. Har- Harvey can you-' He looked at the phone in annoyance. 'Daffy Duck Guv'ment equipment!'  
He hung it up. 'I guess I'm gonna have to go in myself to see if anyone found him.' He got out of the car for one final check around. 'Ralph!' He yelled. 'Ralph! I have a feeling you're out here somewhere, but where? Where are ya kid?' He sighed heavy, putting his hands on the hood. He had too check to see Harvey was trying to tell him that Ralph was found. He got in the car and headed back to the bureau.

------ -------

Ralph moaned. 'Ow.' He mumbled. 'Bill? Is that you?' He said weakly. He lifted his head just enough to see Bill driving off. 'Bill!' He strained. He reached his arm out in the direction of the car. All of a sudden he lost his balance and fell out of the tree he was entangled in. Three branches later he landed with his usual thud. 'Oof!…Ow!' He rolled over on his back.  
'Oh man. What is it with me and trees?' He slowly sat up and leaned himself against the tree. He took a deep breath and tried to focus. He shook his head a couple of times. He, now that he was awake, felt some strength returning. He looked at his watch.

'5:05? How long was I out?' He managed to get to his feet still using the tree as leverage. He started remembering what happened. He suddenly looked at himself. His skin, the suit…He was no longer under anyone's control. He hated being controlled like someone's puppet.  
He closed his eyes tight to shake the feeling. He opened his eyes again. He was feeling stronger with every passing moment. He needed to fly. That would do it. That would clear his head.

Just before he was about to take off he was getting a holograph. There was a woman on the roof of a building. It was across from the federal building in the back alley. His mouth opened and his eyes refocused on the present. He knew one thing. He had to save her. Then he could deal with his problems. He turned around to take off and came face to face with a bum holding a bag of empty cans he intended on recycling for money.

The bum looked at Ralph and cocked his head. 'Trashman?'

Ralph realized this was the same bum from the alley where he emerged from the dumpster. 'Um…Good work citizen.' He awkwardly patted him on the shoulder then took off in flight.

The bum just stood there in disbelief. Then he took the bottle of booze, cigarettes, and old rotten food and put them all in the garbage. And left the park as fast as he could.

------- ---------

Pam came out of the kitchen with a drink for Alan. Just as she set it on the table she heard a "thud".  
'Ralph!' They both ran to the bedroom where they saw a weakened Ralph struggling to get up from the floor.  
'Ralph, are you ok? Alan help me.'

They lifted Ralph up and back to the bed. He refused to lay down. 'Oh brother. That was one hell of a night. Did we win?' He asked grabbing his head.

'With flying colors Mr. Hinkley!' An enthusiastic Alan replied.

'How long was I out?'

'About eighteen hours.' Pam answered.

'WHAT!' Ralph yelled jumping to his feet. As soon as he did a wave of dizziness rushed over him. Alan and Pam steadied him. Ralph was feeling stronger by the minute.

'Eighteen hou-? What time is it?'

'It's about 5:20. Why?' Pam asked.

'Pam! Today is the day! At 5:35 behind the federal building I get discovered! I have to stop…my other self-. What is it?' He asked seeing the concern on her face.

'Ralph, we can't find the Ralph of this time.'

He looked at her for further explanation.

'We were looking for you and we came home because all the police and media going out to the desert from everything that happened. Bill left about four hours ago to continue looking for you.'

Ralph thought for a moment. 'Well, then I guess I don't get discovered after all. I know I was here when I got a phone call from a woman that said she knew who I was and she was going to jump. Then she hung up.'

_Riiiing._

Ralph stood there as if someone just walked over his grave. Was history going to repeat itself?

'Don't answer it!' Ralph demanded.

The phone kept ringing.

'If I don't answer it, it won't happen.'

'Not necessarily.' Alan said slowly.

'What?' Ralph asked quickly.

'Well, it could be that this is the nexus point. Where everything links together. This is the point where history changed. Everything that we do will determine what happens in the future. The very fact that Mr. Hinkley of this time is missing may be a result that he could be somewhere waking up and heading to the federal building right now. Like it was supposed to happen.'

'But it wasn't!' Ralph protested.

'The universe will repair itself. History will repeat itself. At least up to a certain point…'

Ralph couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to stop his other self from being discovered.

The Phone stopped ringing.

Ralph picked it up and took a deep breath. 'Dial tone.' he exhaled. He dialed…

----------------- -----------------

'Nuthin? What _did_ you find Harvey?'

' I tried to tell ya, no one fitting your description was found.'

'Aw Geeze!' Bill was not happy. His phone rang. 'Yeah Maxwell here.' He said sharply. 'Ralph? I-…what? WHAT! Outside the-' He looked at his watch.

5:25.

He hung up the phone and ran for the elevator. He had to get to the other building. He looked at his watch impatiently.  
'Ten minutes. I can make it.'  
There was a jolt and the elevator stopped.  
'Oh No! No! No!' He was trying everything to get the elevator going again. He tried to wedge the doors open to no avail. He hit the emergency alarm….

------------- ----------------

Ralph turned to Pam and Alan. 'You two get down to the federal building. I have an idea…

---------------- ----------------

Up on the roof of the building behind the federal building a woman in blue overalls and a white shirt was standing alone. She looked at her watch.

5:30

She picked up a portable phone and redialed…  
An answering machine picked up. 'Mr. Hinkley, I know who you are and I am going to jump.' She hung up.  
She stepped up on the ledge…

-------------- --------------

Ralph got another holograph of the woman. She was now on the ledge. He picked up speed. He didn't know what was going on but it was rescue first, ask questions later.

------------- -----------------

'Hurry Alan!' Pam urged.

He put his foot down. 'Almost there Mrs. Hinkley.'

--------------- ---------------

Bill who was yelling at the top of his lungs, was told help was on the way. He looked around and was going to try to get out the top hatch when the elevator started again.

-------------- ----------------

The woman looked at her watch.

5:34

She took a deep breath. If it were anyone else, she wouldn't be here doing this. She half squatted and jumped out as far as she could…

-------------- --------------

'Alan, look at all those police cars.' Pam said pointing. She gasped. Do you see that Limo?'

'Yup.' he said.

'Do you think that's the-'

'Yup.' Alan looked around. 'We can't make it any further.' He turned off the van. 'C'mon.' They got out of the van and made their way in the direction of the back of the federal building. Alan stopped. 'OK, here is good. Just like Mr. Hinkley asked.'

'I hope this works.' she said worriedly…

------------------ ------------------

Bill started banging on the elevator doors. 'C'mon! Geeze! On the most important day of our lives and you decide to be the slowest elevator in the entire world! It's worse that that traffic light on Fifth and Allemeda.' The doors opened and Bill ran out.

----------------- -----------------

Ralph saw the woman jump and flew right at her, catching her and tumbled to the ground making sure he hit first…which was what he was used to.

---------------------

Bill came round the corner just in time to see the media frenzy.

-----------------------

People were applauding.

Ralph helped the woman up.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

'Mr. Hinkley, America salutes you!' She said and saluted with joy and pride and gratitude.

There was a round of applause from unknown spectators and Ralph just looked around trying to process what was going on. '_I know it was one hell of a night_ _but this? What's happening? Where is Bill?_' He thought.

----------- -----------

Bill looked around. This was _the_ worst case scenario. 'Oh no!'

--------- -----------

Ralph didn't know what to do but smile while trying to formulate an idea. '_What the hell else could happen?_' He wondered. Just then a parade of sirens followed by a limo, with the presidential seal, pulled into the alley. Everyone made room to let it pass.

---------- ----------

Bill, still in the back round, knew what was going to happen. He knew who was in the limo and he knew he was going to lose his partner.

---------- ---------------

A barrage of flashes went off as the limo came to a halt and the President of the United States got out and approached him.

'_Wow._' he thought. '_The President of the United States of America. Just keep calm Ralphie boy. Don't say anything stupid_. _What am I thinking? What the hell is going on here?_' He began looking around uncomfortably hoping Bill would show up and save _him._

------------ ------

Bill was making his way through the crowd. He had to get to Ralph and warn him.

---------- ---------

The president addressed Ralph. 'Congratulations Mr. Hinkley. You've just proved to us what we've suspected for a while now. This country truly does have the greatest American hero!' he said over the applause.

Ralph was looking around for Bill when suddenly everything went silent. Not just everything but everyone. They were all frozen.

'Let's go.' Alan said. He and Pam were making their way to Ralph who was even more confused as ever.

Pam ran over to Ralph and hugged and kissed him. 'Oh Ralph! Are you OK?'

'What the hell is going on here? Did I take a step off into the Twilight Zone or something? Bill!' he said demanding an explanation.

Bill was inching his way into the crowd then noticed everyone was still and not moving. 'Huh? Oh.' he straightened up and went over to Ralph, Pam and Alan. 'Well, at the moment, I'm just a bit- confused as you.' He said waving his hand in front of the presidents face.

'Why aren't they moving?' Bill asked.

'Never mind that! How did they know about me? Although, your question is valid too.'

'I think I can answer that.' They looked up and the white suit Ralph just glided down and gently landed on the ground holding the instruction book.

There was a noise a familiar noise. As they looked up they couldn't see it but they could hear it. It was the spaceship. They could see the outline and bits and pieces alternately were becoming visible.

Ralph looked at his white suited counterpart who approached him.

'It's a light refraction device so the ship can't be seen. Come here.' he said to the present Ralph, 'We don't have much time.' He pulled him aside away from the others.

'What's goin here?' Bill asked

'Well,' Alan began. The light refraction can be what you might know as a way of cloaking the ship using the light from the sun to-.'

'Not that!' Bill said. 'That!' Pointing to the two Ralph's.'

'Oh. That. This is the nexus point. Where everything changed. This is the end of one time line and the beginning of the next. They're deciding on what to do to put the time line right.'

'What is this drivel you're talking about?'

'Bill,' Pam continued to explain. 'They have to make a choice to keep the suit or pass it on. Now, Ralph can pass it on, but under his control. Not brought on by "alien" circumstances.'

'Once they make their choice the time line will repair itself and history, so to speak, will follow its natural course. The universe will have repaired itself.' Alan said.

'Wha-? They can't make this decision without me!' He firmed up and marched over at the same moment the two Ralph's turned and came forward. Pam and Alan joined Bill. Bill saw his Ralph looking serious. '_No_.' he thought. '_We can't give up the suit_!'  
'Now look kid. This decision not only falls on you but me too! I think I should have a say in this!'

His Ralph approached him. 'Bill, don't you want to retire? Take it easy? Go fishing without having to have your life disrupted at the worse times possible? Commune with nature? Not worry about bad guys.'

Bill straightened up and looked aghast. 'How can you say that? Commune with nature?' He winced.  
'Next thing you know you're gonna want me to sit back in my rocking chair with a piece of hay clinched in my teeth. This ain't the way it's done Ralph. We can't give up now?'

Ralph just looked at him seriously. Then both Ralph's broke out in laughter.

He looked confused for a moment then realized…  
'Oh. I get it. Ha, ha. Well, ya both got the ole Maxwell.' He said relieved. Then he noticed Alan and Pam laughing too. 'Counselor, you were in on this too?'

'To tell you the truth,' the future Ralph said. 'I didn't know what he might say. I did tell him what happened and we made the best decision.'

'Well, after all these years, I guess we can go the full mile.' Ralph said.

'Ya know, you gotta take it easy on the old geezer there Ralph…and Ralph. I'm trying to take care oft the old ticker here.'

'So,' Alan said changing the subject. 'What about these guys?' He asked in reference to the people who were frozen.

'Ah!' The white suit Ralph opened the book and began reading. There was a flash of light as the Green Guy was teleported on the ground. He stood there for a moment and sniffed the air, reminiscing about his own planet. He made an unusual face. 'Perhaps you should do something about the smog in the atmosphere?' he approached them. 'You have made your choice.'

'Yes.' Ralph said. 'But, I am taking a vacation. I think I've earned it.'

'So what about the uh…the president here?' He said in awe. 'The President of the U.S of A. Son of a gun.' He gave the president a salute. He knew he couldn't see him, but an opportunity like this couldn't be passed up. When would he ever get an opportunity like this again?

'After Mr. Hinkley erases all memory or reference regarding him, we will put them back to where they belong. We have extended our stasis field. Everyone who knew anything about him is here in this alley now. Any other information we have removed from your databases.'

'What about any hard copies or pictures?' Pam asked.

'He will put a suggestion in their minds to properly dispose of the information.' The Green Guy replied.

'He can do all that?'

The Green Guy nodded.

'Ralph, once we get that book we don't have to worry about lookin' over our shoulders anymore. No more "I saw a guy in red flying in the sky."

'There.' Ralph said after making his way though the crowd. 'It's all done.' The future Ralph looked at the group. He was fading. He gave an awkward smile. 'Uh...See you in the future.' He disappeared.

'Ralph! The book! Oh no! Not again!' Bill said with disappointment. 'What happened?'

'Now that Mr. Hinkley erased any memory of him the future changed so the event never happened. He never came back in time. We'll remember it because we were here.'

'Oh great more space time egghead stuff.' Bill huffed.

'Bill, Maybe we weren't meant to have that book.' Ralph said rather sadly.

'The book will take its proper place in the universe.'  
The Green Guy looked at the group. 'You all have done well. I made the right choice when I picked you for the suit.  
Mr. Maxwell, I know no other that has served a well as you have.  
Mrs. Hinkley, you are the bravest female I have ever met.  
And you, young Alan. You have overcome many obstacles to help your friends. We have been watching you ever since your first encounter with Mr. Hinkley. If you would like to come with us. I am sure there is much we could learn from each other.'

'Um, as good as that sounds, I think I'll pass for now. I'm needed here for a while yet.' He said referring to his sidekick status.

The Green guy nodded. He walked under the ship. 'Thank you. We are indebted to you all.' There was a flash of light and not only the Green Guy but everyone around them disappeared and the ship left.

'Wait! Bill yelled. Where in the universe is the-never mind.' He had to face the fact that the book was gone...again.  
Everything began moving again. Suddenly they were all on edge.  
'Um OK boys and girls, the reunion is over. Let's break before we're discovered again.'

Ralph walked up to Pam. 'Hon why don't you drive with Alan and get dinner ready. I want to talk to Bill.'

'OK. Then we can talk about your side kick.' she gave him a hug and a kiss. 'It's good to have you back.'

'It's good to be back. He watched her leave. 'Sidekick?' he repeated. he shrugged his shoulders and got in Bills car.  
They headed for Ralph's house. Ralph was quiet for a long time. He finally spoke up.  
'Bill, I made the decision to keep the suit because I wasn't ready to give it up, but there is a subject we never talked about.'

'And what's that?'

'You know Bill. What happens when we do give up the suit?

'Kid, I've had a real long day and I'm very tired and hungry. Can we talk about this tomorrow?'

'You always say that, every time I bring up the subject. We never talk about that day.'

'OK, kid you can talk. What happens when we give up the suit?' He said exhaustedly.

'Ralph sat there in thought for a long moment. 'Ya know Bill, I've had a real long day and I'm very tired and hungry. Can we talk about this tomorrow?'

'Good decision kid.'

'Thank you.'

They got to the house and pulled up the driveway. Ralph looked at his house for a long time.

'Kid?'

'I'm home Bill.'

'You sure are kid, you sure are.'


End file.
